The Comming Darkness
by SecretApprentice
Summary: Anakin has resisted the Dark Side, Palpatine is dead, but it won't keep the Sith down. A new Sith Lord has emerged, and he means business and only one person is strong enough to stop him, and thats Galen Marek, Anakin's apprentice but he's just a boy. AU
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, or any of it's characters...only the ones that I made up.

Prologue...

Anakin sat in the Council chambers as he was instructed by Master Windu. After what had transpired within the last twenty minutes, Obi Wan engaging General Grevious, Palpatine revealing himself as a Sith Lord, Windu was right, Anakin was confused. The dreams of Padme dying wouldn't leave him alone, they plagued his every thought, he loved his wife, with all of his heart, the thought of losing her was simply unbearable, but Anakin was a Jedi, he had duties, and he couldn't let their love get in the way of those duties, he knew Padme would do what she had to do. Anakin had struggled for years trying to master detachment, but he just couldn't do it, despite warnings from Master Yoda, and Obi Wan, Padme was his life, his soul.

_ What would she do if she was in your position?_ Obi Wan had told him, all those years back

_She would do her duty._ He remembered managing to choke out.

Anakin looked toward the Senate building, where his pregnant wife was staying in her appartment at 500 Republica. He couldn't imagine loosing her, she was his life, his purpose for living. He put his head down, and a tear rolled off his nose.

_They wouldn't kill him...would they?_ Anakin thought to himself. It was against the Jedi code, he couldn't imagine them killing him in cold blood, but Palpatine was dangerous.

Anakin remembered his and the Chancellor's discussion, about a Sith Lord who could stop death. He couldn't help but wonder if it was true, if Palpatine could actually help him save Padme.

Anakin suddenly felt a disturbance that hit him like a wall, he felt sudden darkness, that was overpowering, and intoxicating. It was so sinister, yet inviting. Anakin knew wat it was, and focused on the light, which was getting dimmer. He suddenly felt the death of two Jedi, almost simultaniously, and sensed that another one was badly injured. Master Windu was left alone to face the Dark Lord. Mace Windu, the greatest swordsman in the order, against Palpatine, a Sith Lord who was so powerful that he could hide his presence from the entire Jedi Order.

If he managed to do that, was it actually possible for him to save Padme?

Anakin made up his mind. He had to help Master Windu, he couldn't take Sidious alone, but that was simply what he told himself as an excuse to go to Palpatine's office.

Anakin ran as fast as he could to the Temple's hanger bay. He quickly jumped into a cockpit of a speeder, and punched buttons on the controll panel until the cockpit closed, and he was hovering in the air. He could feel the darkness getting stronger, and Palpatine calling out to him through the Force, begging Anakin to help him. Anakin shut his mind and concentrated on flying to the Senate building as fast as he could. It was already in range, and Anakin began the landing procedures as fast as he could, he needed to do something, he didn't know what, but something.

He quickly ran to the turbolift and pressed the button for the Chancellor's office. He was nervous, he needed to save Padme, but he couldn't betray his Masters, the only family that he has ever had. When the turbolift finally got to the floor, Anakin rushed out of the lift, and into the lobby of the Chancellor's office, and finally to the office itself.

"You are under arrest, _My Lord._" Mace Windu said to a beaten Sith Lord, singnaling Anakin to stay where he was.

"Anakin, I told you it would come to this...I was right, the Jedi are taking over." Palpatine said as he leaned against the window pane, beaten and his voice scared, and weak.

"The oppression of the Sith will _never_ return, _you have lost!"_ Windu said, his purple blade pointing at the Sith Lord's chest.

"No...No, NO! YOU have lost." The Sith said before hurling a powerfull blast of Sith lightning at Windu. The Jedi Master wasn't prepared for such an attack, and barely got his blade up in time to block the Chancellor's viscious attack. The power of the force was so intense that it caused Anakin to back away.

Windu and Sidious were so close to eachother, that the Sith lightning was being deflected by the Jedi's blade, and caused Palpatine's face to become ugly and deformed, showing his true self.

"He's a traitor!!" The Sith bellowed, as he struggled to keep up the attack.

"_He_ is the traitor...Aaah." Mace said as he struggled to repel the attack.

Anakin looked back and forth at the two, he was perplexed.

"I have the power to save the one you love!" Palpatine said in a weak voice, as his figure became even more deformed. "...You must choose.!" Anakin became even more confused at this moment, he just said it, he could save Padme.

"Don't listen to him Anakin!! Aahh." Mace said, as he kept up his defense.

"Don't let him kill me." Palpatine said in a very weak voice.

Anakin truly didn't know what to do. He couldn't kill Mace Windu, the head of the Jedi Council, but he couldn't just sit there and let Mace kill his only chance for a complete family.

"I...cant...I cant hold it any longer...I'm...I'm too…I'm too weak. Anakin...ANAKIN help me." The deformed Sith Lord pleaded as he finally ceased his attack.

Upon that, Mace reestablished his saber's angle at the Sith's chest. "I am going to end this, once and for all." Mace said, anger clearly visible in his voice.

"You cant," Anakin said, Mace looked at him with an irritated look on his face. "He must stand trial."

"He has control of the Senate, and the Courts, he's too dangerous to be kept alive!" Windu corrected Anakin.

"I'm too weak, don't kill me... please." Palpatine said, trying to look helpless.

"It's not the Jedi way, he _must_ live." Anakin said, trying to sway Windu. Anakin looked back and forth from Jedi to Sith contemplating his decision.

Anakin looked at Palpatine with sympathy, he was helpless, he couldn't defend himself. Palpatine was Anakin's only chance to save Padme, but could he let his personal feelings get in the way of his duty? _She would do her duty._ he thought_. Anakin thought __I can't let my personal feelings get in the way of the future of the Galaxy._

Windu eyed the boy, sensing his confusion. "Anakin"

"I know Master," Anakin said lowering his head.

"Help me Anakin." Palpatine pleaded.

"I...I can't" Anakin said unsure of his answer.

Palpatine looked even more helpless. "But Padme will die."

Anakin looked at Palpatine again. "I...I know..." He responded. He placed his head in his hands.

_Who's Pad...WAIT...the SENATOR??? But she's pregnant. _Mace thought to himself, he forced the thought out of his mind.

"You will have the power to save-" He began.

"Silence, Sith scum." Mace said. "Anakin, you need to do what you think is right, you have a duty, an oath to uphold." Mace said.

True as it was, Anakin still couldn't bear life without Padme, but he knew on some level, Mace was right. "I understand Master."

Palpatine seethed. The wreched Jedi were ruining his plans. Palpatine could feel his anger swell, was Anakin really turning his back on unlimited power? No matter, he would dispense of the two Jedi himself. "You're weakness blinds you Skywalker!!" Palpatine said with venom in his voice, his helpless facade leaving.

"What..." Anakin began when the angry Sith Lord sent a powerful Force wave out of his hand that sent Mace flying into a wall, rendering him unconscious. He immediately turned his attention toward Anakin.

"You should have listened to me Jedi." Palpatine said, standing to his feet. "Now, you will pay for your incompetence with your life. And you're wife's!" He said, with malice.

"I will kill you if you touch her." Anakin said, his features implying anger.

"If you will not turn, then perhaps you're child will!" Palpatine sneered.

"NO!" Anakin yelled as he pulled out his lightsaber and attacked Palpatine, who reacted quickly and suddenly blocking Anakin's attack with a violet blade.

"That's it, give in to you'r anger." Palpatine said with an evil smile.

Anakin immediately knew that Palpatine wanted Anakin to attack. He stepped back and deactivated his lightsaber. "I will not be decieved by a lie, _Sidious_" Anakin said

Palpatine regained his composure, and began to walk toward Anakin, he was circling him. "I should have known Plagueis would do this, his final revenge toward me." Palpatine said.

"What? What are you talking about?" Anakin asked, obviously confused.

Palpatine looked at him and a sinister smile crept on his deformed face. "Didn't you ever wonder why you don't have a father?" Palpatine asked, in a cruel tone. Anakin stood there, and waited for Palpatine to attack. "I thought not. You see, my old Master; Darth Plagueis, had a special gift. He was able to influence michlorians, he could create life, he could save people from death, as you know. He never bothered to teach me this power of his" Palpatine said, enlightening Anakin. "I tried everything I could to impress my Master, but he simply didn't care. He was so powerful, that he could influence enough midichlorians to create a body for one so powerful in the Force could sustain. He decided to…create a new apprentice, that would replace me. He chose a desolate, lonely woman, that no one would ever care about; Shmi Skywalker, to try his little experiment on." Palpatine said.

Anakin looked in disbelief at him, he was truly sick.

Palpatine sensed Anakin's disbelief. "You don't believe me." Palpatine said.

Anakin shook his head. "No, I don't, and you're sick." He replied.

"Oh, but it's true, I watched him do it." Palpatine proclaimed.

"You lie." Anakin said, even though he could sense truth in the snake's words.

"No, I'm afraid not." Palpatine with a malicious smile. "You see, Anakin, you are nothing more than a failed experiment, a dream of a crazy old Sith." Palpatine sneered.

"I don't believe you." Anakin said, his voice shaky. He knew that Palpatine was telling the truth.

"Suit yourself. If you will not join me, then you will die." With that, Palpatine sent a wave of Sith lightning out of his fingers toward Anakin. Anakin's lightsaber was knocked out of his hand by the sheer force of the blast, as soon as he had activated it. Now defenseless, he stood there, taking the damage from Sidious. It was overwhelming. Anakin screamed in pain as he was electrocuted.

_I'm sorry Padme, I…I love you..._ He thought to himself. He could feel his mechanical arm start to fail as the lightning wracked through is body. Pain surged through his body, slowly killing him. Anakin couldn't move, his breath began to get heavy. His heart sank, knowing that he couldn't save his beloved.

Sith lightning coursed through his body, making him convulse.

_"Now, that's not the Anakin I know, Giving up." _Anakin heard a familiar voice inside of his head, "_You are a Jedi, and you are the Chosen One, I know that you know you have the power to defeat this tyrant."_

Anakin tried to focus on the voice, but the pain seared and, he couldn't concentrate.

_Common Ani, you can do it, you have all the power you need, you have love on your side!_

_Qui Gon! _

Anakin realized he had to try, try and save his wife, his friends, and the Order. He wasn't going to give up yet. He was the Chosen One, he would kill Sidious right here and now, fulfill his destiny. He drew power from the intense feeling of love, and protectiveness that he fealt for his wife, and his unborn child. His Force aura glowed so white, that it made the Dark Lord cringe, and then, with a deafening scream, the power was released. A massive repulse that was as white as snow, and as bright as Tatooine's twin, suns sent the Dark Lord flying out of the window, into the Coruscanti traffic. The shroud of the Dark Side lifted. Palpatine was dead before he was even in the air.

Anakin dropped to his knees, utterly exhausted. The Prophecy was fulfilled. A single tear rolled down his cheek, and dripped off of his chin, a tear of happiness.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, or any of it's contents or characters...accept for the ones I made up.

Chapter 1

Kashyyk was a beautiful planet. It was covered in dense forests and other plant life. The Wookiees lived here, along with a settlement of Trandoshans. They really never came near any wookiee settlements though. Kashyyk seemed like the perfect place to settle. Kento, and Mallie Marek settled here when they found out that they were going to have a baby. The two Jedi fell in love while on a mission on Talus around five years prior to the attack on Coruscant and had been secretly married. They both left the Jedi Order in order to raise their baby away from the Jedi, in fear that they might want to train him to become part of the Order. The Council didn't know that Mallie was pregnant, only that her and Kento were married, when they did resign, Grand Jedi Master Yoda, head of the Order, appointed Kento to be the High General of the forces on Kashyyk, because of his battle strategies and tactics. He successfully led his Clones to victory, along with the help of Yoda, and Master Luminara Undili during the first attack on Kashyyk when Palpatine was discovered a traitor and a Sith Lord. Kento had met the man who defeated Palpatine; Anakin Skywalker, on many occasions, he had sensed a lot of anger and fear in they young man each time they met, and was hoping that Anakin wouldn't fall under Palpatine's spell. Luckily he didn't, and he now held a seat in the High Jedi Council and was appointed to the rank of Master. Apparently he too had a wife who was pregnant, and she had twins; a boy and a girl, only two years younger that Kento's son, and were to be trained to be Jedi. Kento didn't want his son, Galen, to miss out on a childhood that Kento himself and his wife never had, and they both unanimously decided to train him themselves when he was of age. They both sensed the potential in the boy, it was phenomenal. His midichlorian count surpassed that of Master Yoda, and even perhaps Skywalker. He had the potential to become a great asset to the Force, and the Republic. Masters Yoda, and Windu knew of Galen's force sensitivity, but both decided to let Kento train him, they had came to the conclusion that if Kento and Mallie wanted Galen to become a Jedi, they would have already asked. Master Yoda had met Galen a few times, and marveled at the amount of untamed force energy in the boy. He had asked if Kento was sure if they didn't want him to be trained, because it wasn't too late to accept him, since he was only four, but they both declined, and Master Yoda understood.

Even though Sidious, Dooku, and General Grievous were destroyed, the Separatists still waged war against the Republic, believing in their lost cause. Every body thought the war was over when Palpatine had died, but his second in command; Sate Pestage, took over the droid armies and managed to rebuild General Grievous, using clones of his organs and memory, making him Supreme General of the Droid Army once again. They even reestablished their capitol on Dennon, a large manufactory planet that was, like Coruscant, one giant city, and was second only to Coruscant in manufacturing and engineering. They had even managed to take over the Rothana system, which was the Republics main manufacturer for weapons, capitol ships, and armor for the Clones. But fortunately when Palpatine was in office, he had secretly made an alliance with the Kuat Drive Yards Company which supplied far more advanced equipment for his own intentions. They were now the main manufacturers of weapons and technology for the Republic, with breakthrough technology and more powerful ships and within the last four years, they had come out with a new class of battle ships, which were to be called Victory class Imperial Star Destroyers by Palpatine, but instead were called the Dawn class Republic Assault Ship. Palpatine also had two special ships being made that were to be called Super Star Destroyer class, one for a dark Jedi named Jerec, called the Vengeance, and one for himself once he assumed his command as Emperor called the Eclipse. The Vengeance was ten kilometers long, easily ten times the size of the Dawn class assault ship, and the Eclipse was to be seventeen kilometers long, with a super laser equipped to it. The production of both ships were to be immediately stopped, but since they were both almost finished, The Republic decided to fund the construction of The Vengeance, which was renamed the Benedict and was to be the Jedi Order's flagship, but construction of the Eclipse was to be immediately halted because of its destructive power. The Republic was, however, swayed into finishing the project by Grand Admiral Ralph de Stafford, a Noble, and a Count from the planet of Anaxes, claiming that he would fund the project and be the Captain of it, the senate agreed to allow him to fund it if he swore never to use the super laser on a planet, he did and construction was resumed several months later. The Separatists too had come out with new Capitol ships which they called Dreadnaughts which were a mixture between Mandalorian Warships, and Rothan Technology. They were equal with the Dawn Class Republic Assault Ships in terms of weapons capacity and speed. The Dreadnaughts were mainly constructed in the Anzat Shipyards in the Anzat system, near Kashyyk.

"Admiral, The Benedict has just come out of hyperspace"

"Thank you Commander." Admiral Ralph de Stafford was one of the very few non-clone officers in the Republic. He was a very tall man, with dark blonde, almost brown hair, very lean physique. He was in his mid forties, and still looked very young for his age. He was of royal lineage from the planet Anaxes, was deemed a nobleman, and a very wealthy and powerful count. He was currently onboard The Peacekeeper, a Dawn class cruiser that was stationed over Kashyyk. Stafford had decided to command it until his flagship, The Eclipse was finished. Stafford truly did not like Kashyyk, because of it's flora and fauna, but he liked the fact that he could see former Jedi Knight Kento Marek, and Commander Gree. The three had served in battle together countless times, and had become like brothers since then. Even though Commander Gree was a clone, Stafford still considered him family. And as for Kento, he was very close to him and his family, especially Galen, Kento's four year old son. Every time Galen would come up to out to space with Kento for procedural checkups, Galen would always stay aboard The Peacekeeper with Ralph. Galen was so close to him that he called Stafford his uncle. Ralph truly did enjoy Galen's upbeat spirit, it always cheered up his men aboard too. He would always go around and salute every clone he saw, which was pretty much everybody onboard, minus the droids. But that was pretty much the only reason that Stafford stayed on Kashyyk during his wait, was to visit with his 'family'.

"Master Yoda is requesting permission to board sir" Said a nearby clone.

"Permission granted Private." He replied. Ralph was close to the Jedi as well, especially with Yoda and Mace Windu, he had served with them in battle many times before as well. "Go now and wait his arrival in the bay Captain." he said to Clone Captain

"Yes Sir" Jag replied. Jag. Stafford turned around and faced the window, gazing into space at his fleet. He couldn't place it, but he felt awkward, as if something was going to happen to him, or someone close to him. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't shake the feeling of great sorrow approaching. Ralph stood on the command bridge for several minutes before Master Yoda arrived accompanied by Jedi Master Quinlan Vos and Master Shaak Ti.

"In deep thought are you, Admiral? Serve you well your feelings do." Master Yoda said as he walked through the doors onto the command bridge, noticing that Stafford was looking out the viewpoint, unaware of his presence.

"Aahh, Master Yoda, its nice to see you old friend. And Masters Vos, and Shaak Ti" Ralph said addressing the Jedi with a bow, completely ignoring Yoda's statement.

"To see you, brings me joy, however, afraid here to visit, we are not." Yoda said.

"Well then, to what do I owe the pleasure to?" Ralph replied.

"Speak with you we must, about an imminent attack on this system." Yoda

"Clone Intelligence has intercepted many transmissions between General Grievous and Sate Pestage about this particular system, it seems as though that the General himself will lead an impending attack on the planet of Kashhyyk, to ensure victory." Quinlan Vos stated.

Stafford's brow furrowed. "An attack?! The Separatists wouldn't dare, their last attempt on this planet cost them too much." Ralph said

"An alliance has been made with the local Trandoshan slavers, powerfull allies they have."

"They are trying to catch us off guard? Why, after focusing on the outer rim territories, do they decide to attack Kashyyk?"

"Because of its strategic location, this is a planet that we cannot afford to lose. But I sense more to it than that." Shaak Ti said.

"As do I. Grave danger I sense, Admiral" Yoda said. "Brought many Jedi have we, to help in your time of need, Kashyyk is not a planet we can afford to lose." Yoda said.

"Good, I assume you will be at the meeting then, with our military advisors." Stafford said to the three Jedi.

"Afraid I am, time is not on our side." The old Jedi said. "Already en-route, the fleet is Admiral."

"How come our sensors have not picked it up?" The Admiral said.

"Perhaps, you are not meant to pick it up Admiral." said Shaak Ti in a playful tone.

"Sense them I do, great desception I sense also Admiral, warry we must be, when facing the Dark Side of the Force." Said Yoda.

"The Dark Side? I thought the Sith were purged from the Galaxy." Stafford asked.

"Hmm, true it may be, but the Dark Side surrounds the Separatist Army, hard to see the future it is." Said Yoda.

"Well, then, I guess we'll just have to expunge them too. I will call for a meeting, but it will be very soon. I advise you to head out before you get caught up in the battle Master Yoda." Admiral Stafford said.

Yoda smiled "Hmm, come all the way across the Galaxy to deliver a message, I have not, reinforcements you will have Admiral, along with our ship."

"Thank you Master Yoda."

***

Galen Marek was, like most children, a curious and adventurous child. It was dawn on the surface of Kashyyk, and Galen was walking with his mother to the Traders Market to get food for the rest of the week. He was holding his mothers hand with one of his, and pointing to various things he saw, such as, birds, flowers, and bugs. Galen seemed to love Kashyyk, he loved the Wookies, he loved the plants, he loved his house, and he even found a way to love the Trandoshans, which he called little dinosaurs. He hadn't seen many Trandoshans lately and when he asked why, they just said that they didn't know. When they arrived at the Traders Market, they were greeted by two clone troopers flanking the outside of the doors. Galen stopped and saluted them, and they saluted him back, smiling underneath their helmets. Galen could never tell the difference between the clones with, or with out their helmets on, and he never understood that. The only one he could tell a difference from was Gree, he wore a slightly different helmet than the others and had a shaved head. He liked Gree, he was practically family to Galen, and even called the Clone commander his uncle. But other than that, he didn't know any difference from them. When they went inside the Market, there were many Wookies in there, trading food, weapons and even armor. He liked the Wookies too; they were so friendly and nice. Although he couldn't speak it, he could understand some of the Wookiee dialect. As soon as they walked into the hut, Galen ran to a specific place in the store and picked up a bag of little red balls. "Mommy, can we get some berries...Please?" He pleaded with her.

"Fine, but only this time Galen, make them last okay?" She said to him.

"Okay!" He said excitedly. He ripped open the top of the bag and ate a berry.

"Report, Commander Gree" Said the holo of Grand Admiral Stafford.

"The 41st Legion is ready for battle sir, twenty thousand troops deployed across the planet with three Armor Divisions at our disposal." Gree said.

Stafford nodded. "Good, and General, I assume you have a strategy?" Stafford said looking at Kento.

Kento pointed to a holo of the village that they were in, and the dense forest on the other side and said "The Separatists will attack from here" he said pointing to the north side of the village "then we will flank them from these two hard points. As well as counter defensives from the Wookiees." He said. "But we will need another Jedi; I don't expect my wife to fight in this battle." He said directing his statement toward the holo of Yoda.

"On his way, Master Quinlan Vos is accompanied by Jedi Knights he is." Yoda reassured.

"Very well, and what of the threat of the Trandoshans?" Stafford asked.

The Wookiee King Grakchawwaa replied with a series of growls and grunts translating "The Trandoshans will be dealt with by my Elite Berserkers; they will not stand a chance."

Stafford nodded again. "As for our fleet, it is in orbit, and I have word that the Separatists are coming out of Hyperspace as we speak, we will do whatever we can to keep the Separatist form landing their ships, but I cannot stop them all. This attack is too well disguised, they tried to take us by surprise, but it didn't work. However, we don't have time for an intricate plan, so we will have to improvise, I will do what I can to stop the ground forces from landing, but I'm afraid that it may not be enough." Stafford said.

"Well then I guess it's our job to clean up your mess then Admiral." Kento said, mocking Stafford.

Stafford smiled. "Just be lucky that were giving you a mess to clean up, I wouldn't want you two to be bored down there." Stafford said.

"Well, if we went up there, then there would be no mess to clean up in the first place, right Admiral." Gree said, also in a slightly mocking tone.

"Haha, right. You boys take care of yourself and Gree"

"Yea?"

"Try not to get yourself killed" Stafford said.

"Ha, yeah, I'll try." Gree said before Stafford's holo cut out.

"Commander, find my family and get them to safety, please." General Marek said.

"Important it is that you keep the young Merek safe. Grave danger I sense he is in. As well as you, Kento." Yoda said in a grave tone.

Kento's features hardened. "I sense it too, Master."

"Well, then I will protect him with my life." Gree replied before leaving the hut with a group of twenty Clones.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In a dark room, somewhere in the unknown forests of Kashyyk, General Grevious, Supreme General of the Droid Army, was preparing his army for the impending attack. Without the Republic knowing, he had set up a military base in the secluded unknown territories of Kashyyk.

General Grevious, who had been rebuilt for the sole purpose of killing Jedi, was now in black armor, made out of the highest quality of kortosis. He was now a sinister figure with deep black armor, and glowing red eyes, manufactured to make him more accurate, and precise. He was taller than his previous self, and stood up completely straight, and since he no longer had a busted lung, he talked like he normally would. He was more deadly than ever. His sole purpose in his new life, was to exterminate every, single Jedi in the whole Galaxy, and was willing to go off on his own and do it, but he would rather keep his current role in the C.I.S. and participate in a plan, formulated by the self proclaimed emperor of the C.I.S. Sate Pestage, to eliminate the Republic, and the Jedi, at once. He hated Jedi, even Dark Jedi like Asaaj Ventress, but was partial toward the Sith since he was trained by one. He was going to avenge Count Dooku's death, starting by eliminating the Republic from this planet.

Grevious walked down a dark hallway, lit by flickering light bulbs, and his dark grey cape flowing behind him. He was to contact Pestage right away, and give him an update on the current situation. He turned many corners, until he finally entered a dark room, with a dimly lit panel in the middle of the room. Grevious pressed a series of buttons on the panel, and a bright blue light illuminated the room, showing the upper body of Sate Pestage.

"General Grevious, I assume that we are on schedule?" Pestage said.

"Yes, my Lord. An attack will be made today; the fleet is already in route." Grevious said.

"Good. Are they aware of your presence on the planet, General?"

"No, my Lord, they are unaware of the army that awaits them." Grevious replied.

"Good and what of the alliance with the Slavers, and the Bounty Hunter's Guild?"

"I have paid the Trandoshans, and will reward them with all the Wookiees they desire." General said.

"And what of Admiral Stafford? His is not only a brilliant mind, but also a fierce warrior and will most likely repel any boarding party." Sate said.

"Stafford will not survive our new battle droids my Lord. Not even his blade could pierce it" Grevious said.

"Verry well, you may start your generators, and attack. Do not fail me General, do not let a years worth of planning go to waste." Pestage said in a scolding tone.

"And you, are you prepared for your mission?" Pestage said, pointing to a silhouette in the doorway.

The figure stepped into the light revealing a hooded person wearing an all black robe, and a hood covering his face. "All goes well your Excellency" the figure said in a most malicious tone.

"Very Good, very good."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The walk home from the market had been a pretty peaceful walk home, Galen, however, did get tired of walking and she was forced to carry him for a short while, but he soon wanted to walk when he saw a small lizard running beneath his mothers feet. When he was placed on the ground, he lunged at the creature, desperately trying to capture it.

"Galen, sweetie, leave the poor thing alone" Mallie told him.

"Aww but he's cool" He pleaded.

"Come on, we have to get back to the house." She said.

"Aww, okay." He said in a disappointed voice.

They were walking for a few moments when Mallie noticed that Galen was looking at something in the distance; she prayed no attention to it. They walked a few steps when Galen asked "Mommy, what's that?" She looked at her son, confused, and then saw where he was pointing, toward the same spot as before. She noticed now that it was a small ship, with C.I.S. markings on it. By the time she realized what it was, it was too late. Blasterfire erupted, and a turbolaser shot ripped open a nearby tree, making the whole bridge shake. They were under attack. She looked in the distance and saw more vessels, and land support armored tanks emerging from under water.

"Get behind me!" She told her son. She grabbed hold of her lightsaber, and activated it, deflecting the wave of bolts that were rapidly coming toward her, while keeping Galen behind her.

"MOM!" Galen screamed. She looked over to him and noticed that he was pointing at a tree, crawling with Trandoshans, that were climbing the trees in order to get to the bridges, and huts on the upper level. They immediately opened fire on the many Wookiees trying to either flee, or fight, many of them had died by the Separatists blasterfire. The Trandoshans were rapidly killing Wookiees, jumping on them and engaging in melee combat mostly. A Trandoshan tried to attack Galen, who had his back turned from it, but luckily Mallie sensed it, spun around, and decapitated the lizard like creature, while deflecting blaster fire from pretty much every angle at the same time.

Trandoshans were coming left, and right, trying to kill both her and Galen, she skillfully killed each one while still protecting Galen.

Galen was wide eyed, he didn't know what was happening, and all he knew was that he was scared beyond belief. Everywhere he turned, something was dying. He looked toward the Market where four Clones were desperately trying to fend off the Trandoshans, and the Separatists. They seemed to be doing a good job until one took a blaster bolt to the head, and then they all got shot various times by a Super Battle Droid who was on the bridge. His mother was able to chop the droid in half before it turned and had a chance to fire at them. He saw his mother lunge and stab a Trandoshan, and sidestep around the dead lizard and slice a droid, all while protecting herself from potential wounds from blasters, all the while protecting him as well.

The families of Wookiees were desperately trying to run away, but were overtaken by the droids, and the Trandoshans, who killed everyone, even the young Wookiees.

Mallie saw a Destroyer Droid roll up, and before it could deploy, she threw her lightsaber at it, and ducked from a Trandoshan trying to cut her head off with a vibrosword. She punched the creature in its stomach and stepped behind it, impaling, and killing it as her lightsaber came back toward her. She quickly pulled out the saber, and lunged at a nearby droid, destroying it, an then sweeping her lightsaber in a low manner to sever the feet of a Trandoshan at the knees. She seemed to be doing well, until more droids started to come down from space in pods. The pods came down one by one, but carried over ten droids each, before she knew it, she was surrounded by fifty plus droids. She did her best to fend them off, but she was getting tired, and her Soresu form of lightsaber combat was quickly getting sloppy, and she couldn't handle all of the droids by herself. She reached out with the force to try and contact her husband, only to loose her concentration and take a blaster bolt in her side. She doubled over in pain, and screamed, but tried to continue to fight. Her efforts, again, were futile. A nearby Trandoshan had shot her in her back. She fell on one knee. Her only priority now was to protect Galen. She crouched over him, shielding her son from blasterfire. She could no longer defend herself. She just shielded her son from being hit.

Galen knew that his mother was dying. And he knew that it was for him. This was the most scared he had ever been in his life. He was crying and he could feel her weight getting heavier as she could no longer hold herself up. He couldn't speak, or move, he was too scared. He could see his mother struggling to keep herself up, all the while taking many shots, but she suddenly fell limp, and Galen did his best to try to hold her up. He bawled, and pleaded with her. "Mommy! NO YOU CANT DIE! I LOVE YOU, YOU CAN'T DIE!!" But it was too late, she had already passed. He closed his eyes and cried harder. He was stuck holding her up for protection. He was suddenly alone. He saw a Trandoshan on all four legs running straight toward him, its teeth snarling. He started crying even harder. The Trandoshan was stopped in its tracks when a gigantic Wookiee with two big swords threw a sword from above, impaling the lizard. Wookiees started coming down from the trees and killing, and destroying Trandoshans and droids. He then saw Commander Gree and a group of Clones coming from behind the droids and destroying them. Galen stayed underneath his mothers body, sobbing.

When Commander Gree saw Mallie Marak's dead body, his heart sank. He truly did think of her as family. He immediately searched for the boy, but was unsuccessfull in finding him. He thought the worst had happened. But when he saw Galen underneath her, he gasped in relief, and he knew that he had to do whatever it took to save the boy. He fought his way through many droids to finally reach Galen. He moved Mallie's body and reached out his hand. "Galen, you have to come with me." He said desperately. Galen looked at him with welled up eyes and took the Commander's hand. He walked toward the other Clones while Gree took many shots to cover Galen. Galen was almost there when he turned around, and looked at his mother. He quickly ran over to her and grabbed her lightsaber, and ran back, closely followed by Gree.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sir, two Separatist Dreadnaughts are approaching on both the starboard and port sides." A Clone trooper said to Admiral Stafford. He looked out the viewpoint in the bridge and saw the two Separatist cruisers approaching his.

"Indeed" he said

"They intend to board sir." The Clone said.

Stafford turned to look at the Clone. "Very well then, let's throw them a welcoming party."

"Yes sir!"

"And get me my effects." He added to the Clone.

"It will be done sir."

Admiral Stafford had every intention of fighting, he wasn't like other commanding officers, sitting back in a comfortable chair and letting his men do the dirty work, no, he was on the front line with his soldiers, even in space skirmishes. A few moments later, the Admiral was clad in his white armor, with his personalized blaster in his hand and a vibrosword sheathed at his waist, he knew that boarding parties could get up close and personal, he knew because he had led them before. He walked toward the port that the Separatists were boarding with two ARC troopers who served as his body guards. It was a narrow hallway packed with Clone troopers and Clone officers. There were three doors on either side of the hallway, and one door at the end of the hallway; it was a door to an airtight port. Many clones were in the hallways, and other clones were in the rooms that the doors in the hallways led to, their intentions were to flank, and overwhelm the droids.

"You!" Admiral said pointing at a heavy weapons trooper "Plant a mine in front of the door, so when they come in, we will catch them off guard, and possibly kill their commander."

"Sir, a mine in such close quarters?" The trooper said.

"Yes, it will confuse the enemy and give us the upper hand."

"Aye sir!"

The trooper went toward the wall and crouched down. He pulled something out of his utility belt, placed it on the floor, and pressed a button on the disk shaped object.

"Almost done sir." The Clone said.

Boom!!!

The door blasted open, and a bronze colored Super Battle Droid looking droid, who was substantially bigger, and had thicker legs stepped out, accompanied by two normal ones. The bronze one immediately opened fire and shot off his wrist rocket killing three clones. Stafford had never seen a bronze colored battle droid before, he shot his blaster at the droid, but the blaster bolt just bounced off, and hit the roof. The bronze droid stepped out of the door and onto the active mine.

"FALL BACK, FALL BACK" Stafford yelled at his men. They barely got around the corner when the mine detonated, unfortunately killing three more clones. When the explosion was over, Stafford looked around the corner to see the now blackened, bronze, droid stand up like nothing had happened. The two other normal supers had been blown to pieces.

"You! Give me that" Stafford said, pointing to a heavy weapons trooper's rocket launcher. "Is it loaded?"

"Yes Sir."

"Good, let's see him survive this." Stafford pointed the weapon at the seemingly invulnerable droid and fired. The hallway filled with even more smoke, and then a sudden powerful explosion knocking Stafford to his back, luckily some clones behind him caught him. "Wow, I need to get me one of these." Stafford said eyeing the weapon. When he finally got up, he couldn't see anything because of the smoke. He thought that the droid was finally dead, but that thought soon went away when blasterfire erupted again.

"Round the corner men" Stafford told the Clones, signaling them to follow him. Stafford pulled out a comlink while running down the hallway. "Captain, pull back, and head toward the bridge, there is a...a shielded droid or something that we can't kill." Stafford warned Captain Jag.

"Wait, you mean to tell me that you are getting pushed back by one droid?" Jag said, in a slightly amused tone.

"Yes, its, well it was, a bronze colored droid, and blasters, mines, and rockets don't hurt it."

"That's what all the ruckus was about, good thing were behind doors. Well, I'm looking out of the window now, and all I see are Trade Fed droids, are you sure...wait, wait I think....AAAAHHH"

Stafford heard Jag scream and explosions erupt, and then many more screams, along with blasterfire. Stafford knew what happened, Jag was dead. A few seconds later Stafford heard a droid talk into the Comlink.

"Surrender yourselves to the Confederacy of Independent Systems, and your lives will be spared." said the electronic voice of a battle droid.

Stafford threw the Comlink on the floor, and blasted it. "Let's move, double time!!" Stafford yelled. They all ran to the bridge, closely followed by the bronze droid, and other supers, and normal battle droids. When they got there, there were a total of ten Clones, including the two ARC troopers. "Seal the blast doors, NOW!!" Stafford said to a clone officer, operating a part of the ship.

The blast doors sealed, and it was quiet for a moment, until the sound of metal bending filled the room.

"Officers, get your blasters ready, troopers, prepare for battle." Stafford said to everybody in the room.

The doors continued to whine, trying to stay sealed, but finally, a small hole ripped through the door, and a bronze fist penetrated the hole, followed by another one. The arms ripped open a hole big enough for it to fit, stepped through, and opened fire. Everybody seemed to jump off of the command bridge at the same time, taking cover and firing at the droid. Stafford studied the droid to find a weakness. He studied the chest area, but it was too heavily armored, same with the arms, and the center eye. He studied the place where super battle droids are generally vulnerable, but that too was guarded. Nothing seemed to be overlooked; every thing was sealed up tight with that bronze metal. The droid had killed the one of the ARC troopers, a few officers, and most of the troopers; it was a dead eye, not missing a single shot unless the men took cover. And everything was armored, Stafford eyed the legs for a weakness, but they too were armored, except for two small tubes on both legs, placed where humans Achilles tendon would be. Stafford had an idea. He jumped back up on the bridge, and yanked the two tubes, they both snapped, and oil came rushing out of it. Seeing this, the droid smacked Stafford off of the bridge, but the damage had already been done. Stafford saw the puddle of oil underneath the droid's feet, and shot it with his blaster. As he had expected, the oil started on fire, and ignited the two tubes. The droids back exploded, and the flames caused such pressure, that the droids center eye had been shattered and fire was shooting out of it. The droid dropped on its back, dead.

Stafford was pleased, but the fight wasn't over yet. More droids were pilling out of the hole in the door, one by one. The men, and Stafford, had been able to hold the normal droids, and were even pushing them out of the command bridge. Stafford had pushed them all the way out of the door, and, since the hole was fairly small, he squeezed through it, only to notice that his blaster pack had ran out, and three Super Battle Droids suddenly surrounded him. Time seemed to slow down, as he reached for his vibrosword and unsheathed the bronze phrik blade. He quickly removed one of the battle droid's arms, and stabbed it through the eye, ripping his sword up and coming down the middle of the one opposite of the first. In a matter of seconds, Stafford had destroyed two of the super battle droids, and the third one was slowly backing up, preparing to fire. Stafford, seeing this, threw his sword, and it stabbed through the droid with precision like accuracy.

An officer that had come outside of the door stared at Stafford with his mouth agape. "How...did...how'd....what just happened?" he stuttered.

"It's all in the legs my friend." Stafford jokingly told him while patting his thighs.

"Anyways, the Separatists are pulling from our ship, but are preparing their ships for battle." The officer said.

"Well, then, angle our deflector shields, and prepare for battle."

"Sir, we have an unidentified, and may I say an utterly massive, object coming out of hyperspace" Said a nearby officer staring intently at a screen.

"Is it Republic, or CIS?" asked Stafford.

"I'm not quite sure." said the officer.

Stafford starred out of the viewpoint at the opening hyperspace tunnel, a massive black ship that even The Benedict couldn't compare to came crawling out of space. "Is it a ghost ship?" asked Stafford.

The ship then opened fire on a Separatist cruiser, and with a literal wave of turbo lasers, made short work of the ship.

"Sir, were getting a transmission from the ship." a clone officer said.

"Patch it through." Stafford said, as he went to the screen and watched.

"Sir, this is Commander Ackbar, Jedi Master Yoda said that you might need reinforcements, so we brought you're ship." The Mon Calamarian said.

"Aaahh, my ship is done. Prepare my shuttle." Stafford said.

"Yes sir."

Several minutes later, Stafford was in a humongous hanger bay with Ackbar, many clone officers, and at least two legions of clones staring at him.

"We are the first and second legions of ADV Clone troopers, battle ready with target acquiring helmets, and E-11 Blaster Rifles, sir." said the Ackbar.

"Well then, I guess we should start sending reinforcements." Safford said, still amazed at how many Clones fit in the one hanger.

"Yes sir. Officers, man your stations, and get ready for battle! Troopers, board your transports! Let's win this battle"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Although they hadn't seen action in a while, Galen still held onto Gree's neck as if he were going to die. Gree understood why, and was very hurt for the boy. He couldn't imagine seeing something like that happen that young. Gree was rubbing Galen's back, but it still didn't make him feel better. Galen had had his eyes sealed shut since they left, and his bottom lip was still quivering, and tears still ran down his cheeks. They were near the base that Kento, and the others were at, and it was Gree's duty to inform Kento of the bad news, Gree was still in shock from her passing, he couldn't imagine how hard Kento would take it. But Kento was a Jedi.

Galen had not opened his eyes at all, he couldn't. He didn't want to see more people dying. Even though he had not heard anything in a while, he still didn't want to open his eyes. He couldn't believe what just happened, he wanted the killing to stop, he wanted to be home, he wanted his dad...he wanted his mother.

Galen had felt Gree stop walking, and almost knew that his father was nearby, he just knew it, so he opened his eyes, and practically jumped into his father's arms when he saw him wrapping his arms around him and squeezing him as tightly as he could.

Kento looked at Gree with surprise. "What happened?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, Kento, Mallie didn't make it." Gree told Kento Marek.

Kento simply dropped his head, his wife was dead, killed by the Separatists, and there was nothing he could do to change that.

A tear dripped from his nose.

"I'm sorry friend." Gree said patting Kento's back.

Kento knew that she was one with the Force, and was prepared to accept that, but his four year old son still needed his mother, and he felt deeply for him. He rubbed his sons back and said sorry to Galen who just sobbed in his father's arms.

"Mental anguish, Isn't that a path to the Dark Side, Jedi."

Kento immediately raised his head and saw a hooded figure standing in the distance walking toward them, the Dark Side radiating off of him.

"Who are you?" Kento asked, still holding his son.

"I think the question is, 'Why am I here?'" He said mocking Kento.

Galen opened his eyes and looked at the man, his face was in the shadows because of his black hooded robe, but Galen seemed to see his eyes, his yellow piercing eyes glaring directly at his own deep brown ones.

"Then why are you here?" Kento asked in an angry tone.

"Now, now, lets be civil toward each other Jedi, after all, anger is a path to the Dark Side" He said making fun of Kento.

"Why are you here, and who are you?"

The man removed his hood from his head, revealing a dark haired man with a closely cut haircut, young, still in his twenties, or maybe even in his late teens.

"Hmm.....I sense a Powerful Force entity nearby." he said looking at Galen.

Kento quickly realized his intentions, and placed Galen on the ground. "Protect my son if I should fall my friend.

"I will protect him with my life" Gree said, taking Galen from him.

"You are not going to take him if that's what you think?"

"No, no, no Jedi, he's just too powerful" he said sarcastically. "Just hand him over and I'll be leaving." The man said.

"Never."

"Well then, I guess I'll have to take him." The man said in a sinister tone. The man pulled out and activated a crimson blade, and threw it. It hit Commander Gree in the heart, and flew back to its owner who deactivated it. Gree fell on his knees, and then to his stomach, his helmet rolling off of his head to reveal shock, and pain in his eyes.

Galen screamed "Nooo" as he tried to wake up Gree.

"Consider that a warning Jedi, I don't take kindly to refusals." The hooded man said in a more malicious tone.

Galen looked at the man, who was still looking at his father. The Wookiee Grakchawwaa, the king, and a very big Wookiee stepped in front of Galen, to symbolize his protection, and willingness to die for the boy.

"You're faith in the Dark Side will be you're undoing." Kento said to him in an angry tone.

"Who said I had faith in the Dark Side? I just like to embrace the largest possible view of the Force, including the Dark Side." The man said.

"If you think you are a Sith, then you must be mistaken, the Sith have been exterminated." Kento said

"Now, now, have you not been listening? Who said I was a Sith?" The man then activated his lightsaber, and jumped ferociously at Kento. Barely being able to stop the attack, Kento was now in a deadly lock where he did not have the advantage, their blades crossed in front of his eyes.

Galen watched the deadly dance between red and blue in horror. He had already lost his mother, and he didn't want to lose his father too, but there was nothing he could do. The Wookiee king had picked up Galen, and placed him inside of the nearby military hut. Galen could only look out of the window, and hope that his father was going to come out victorious.

They fought each other with all the ferocity they had, and the dark Jedi had the upper hand, using a form of Vapaad that Kento had never seen. Every swing that Kento made was either blocked, or avoided. And each time the man attacked Kento, he could barely gather the speed to stop him. The stranger was a blur of black and red. Kento sensed great evil in the man and the horrible intentions he had for Galen. He knew that he had to stop this man from taking his son.

Kento had been overwhelmed since the beginning of the fight, and was quickly losing strength. His opponent, on the other hand, was not backing down one bit, and seemed to be toying with Kento. Kento slipped into the Juyo form of lightsaber combat, and was in a trance, letting the Force guide his actions completely. Their blades locked again, but were quickly broken when the young man swung his blade around in an attempt to slice of Kento's head, but was stopped by a counter strike from Kento, and they were, again, suddenly in a deadly dance of crimson and sapphire. Clashes of their blades and clashes of the force could be heard from the hut where Galen was staying. Kento soon gained the upper hand when he leapt over the man, and attempted to slice his head in the process, but was stopped, but now Kento was behind the man, and had the element of surprise. He sliced through the air right where the man's waist.

The dark Jedi, sensed every single one of Kento's moves before they even happened, _this is too easy_ he thought to himself. He sensed Kento's attempt to make him two people, and swung his lighsaber arround, and connected with a hard blow that ripped the Jedi's sapphire blade out of his hands.

Kento immediately lept back, and used the Force to keep the man at bay. Kento used the Force, and ripped the man's lightsaber from his hand, sending it flying into the distance. The man, now angered and irritated, used the Dark Side to create Sith lightning, and hurled it at Kento. Kento caught the blue energy in his hands, and used all of his might to redirect it at the dark Jedi, who just rolled out of the way. Kento pushed the man through the force sending him flying into a tree.

He knew that he had to do something; he couldn't hold this dark Jedi off forever. He looked around to see if there was anything he could use to his advantage. He looked into the sky, and noticed a damaged Separatist ship flying toward the planet. Kento closed his eyes and reached out with the force to grip the gigantic ship. He used all of his might to redirect its path, and bring it down faster. It was done. It would only be a moment before the cruiser hit the open field that they were in. Kento saw his lightsaber and called it to his hand.

Kento looked around for the dark Jedi, but was unsuccessful in finding him. "Good", he thought this diversion would give them enough time to go and get reinforcements. He looked toward the hut, and began walking, when he felt searing hot pain in his chest, he looked down and saw the blood red blade of the dark Jedi, piercing through his sternum, and felt him pull it out ever so slowly. Kento grunted with pain and dropped to his knees.

Galen couldn't believe what just happened, he yelled with pain, and anguish, and ran outside as fast as he could, fueled by anger and rage. He ignored the falling space ship, all he was thinking about was saving his dad. He watched as the man prepared to behead his father and ran faster, as the space ship got closer to crushing them.

The man swung his blade and aimed for the Jedi's neck, but was suddenly stopped; he looked and saw the boy, standing in between the blade and the Jedi. The man tried to move his lightsaber but it wouldn't budge, he became enraged. He saw the falling cruiser, but he couldn't move his body at all. Suddenly the boy began to yell.

Galen didn't know what he was doing, but he needed to save his dad. He screamed, releasing a very powerful shockwave that sent himself and his dad flying, and the Separatist cruiser hit the ground. shards of metal were sent screaming in every direction, and Galen got the brunt end of it. A thick pice of metal hit the four year old boy in his back, riping his skin and muscle to shreads, and many smaller shrapnal hit the boy, and many of them got wedged inside of his skin.

When they finally landed, all Galen could see was dust, and smoke from the crashing space ship, his body was screaming in pain, and when he looked down to inspect himself, his shirt was torn, and he had several large wounds in his chest. He lie on his back, unable to move his left shoulder. He couldn't hear anything, the explosion had impared his hearing for the moment, but he did notice that his body was cut in so many different places, it was like somebody had whipped him with metal and glass, but none of that mattered to him, his father right beside him, still alive. "Daddy, are you okay?" Galen asked as he struggled to sit up.

Kento could not believe what just happened; he looked at his son, his poor son who looked like he just got out of a tourture chamber, but who had just saved his life from a very powerful Dark Jedi. He sat up, and grunted in pain, from the stab wound. "Yes, son." he lied, he really wasn't, he could feel the Force begin to leave him, he was dying. Kento's first priority was to get Galen to safety.

He suddenly sensed the presence of someone dark. He looked around and noticed in the distance, a black maniacal figure with glowing red eyes, and four extensions coming from his arms, varying from blue and green. Grevious. He then noticed that he was accompanied by an army of droids, tanks, and massive vehicles with gigantic guns on them, something that he'd never seen. He immediately got up. "Come on Galen, we have to go." He carefully picked up his son, who just layed his head on Kento's shoulder, dazed, and in pain. He turned toward the hut, which was a little distance off. The Wookiee king was growling, and saying in his dialect for them to come for safety in the hut. They were about to go when the hut suddenly exploded. They realized that more of those tanks were coming toward them. They were suddenly alone, and flanked. No Clones, no Wookiees, only General Grevious and his army. Not knowing what to do, Kento noticed that the fallen Separatist cruiser was on its side, not its belly. He had an idea.

The droid army began advancing, and firing on the fallen Jedi, and his son. Kento walked as fast as he could toward the ship. Kento entered the cruiser from one of the hangers, and made his way up the ship. He half expected to fight in the ship, but soon realized that everybody had been killed during the crash. He was in a hurry. Although he was in pain and could feel himself getting weaker, he still ran as fast as he could to find what he was looking for. His breaths were forced, labored, sharp and painful. He ran up the elevator, and soon reached what he was looking for, a long narrow hallway with many circular, tiny doors facing the sky. Kento went toward the computer, hoping that it still worked. It was cracked, but still active, it was hard to work it since it was sideways, but Kento was still able to do it. He read the computer; all of the escape pods had been jettisoned, accept for one. He ran over to the one escape pod that was left. He looked up at it, and pressed a few buttons. The escape pod door opened.

The ship began to shake vigorously; they were firing on the ship. "Galen, get in." Kento said as he lifted his son into the escape pod. The ship shook again as an explosion ripped through the ship. Kento lost his balance, and fell on his back, leaning against a wall.

"Daddy!" Galen screamed.

"Galen, get inside, we don't have much time"

Galen's look was of utter terror, when his father's eyes became lower. "Daddy." he said, as tears ran freely down his face.

"take this, remember me son." Kento said as he used the last of his power to lift his lightsaber to his son.

Galen took the lightsaber, and looked at it. "Daddy, no, you can come with me." he pleaded.

"No, Galen, you have to go." Kento said. He used the force to close the door the escape pod door.

"Nooooo!! Daddy!!" Galen screamed as he banged against the door. He soon saw the escape pod being launched out of it's cylindrical launching tube,

"DADDYY!!!" he looked out of the view port at the space ship as he got higher and higher. He watched as the vehicles with giant guns fired on the ship, and blow parts off of it. He watched as General Grevious' vehicles destroyed the ship, part by part, until the whole ship finally erupted in a fiery explosion that consumed the whole cruiser. He felt his eyes sting with tears. Galen shut his eyes and looked away.

His father was dead. Galen looked at his father's lightsaber, and at his mother's lightsaber, and held them as tight as he could, His vision became blurry, and his body was white hot with pain. He tried to keep his eyes open, but it was no use, he slipped into unconsciousness, and closed his eyes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The Separatist fleet is preparing for a retreat sir." A Clone officer aboard_ The Eclipse _told Admiral Stafford.

"Good, and what of the situation on the planet Captain?" Admiral asked.

"We have won the battle on the surface, but unfortunately General Grevious has escaped once again." said the Captain.

"Aaah, I will never get tired of his cowardice." Stafford said.

"Yes sir."

"And Captain, you don't have to say 'yes sir' to everything I say." Stafford said.

"Yes sir." The Captain replied.

"And sir, Master Yoda has arrived." The Captain added.

"Good."

Master Yoda was greeted with a bow from Admiral Stafford, and a report to what happened on the surface.

"We are victorious, we have successfully removed the Separatists from Kashyyk, but unfortunately Grevious has escaped once again." Stafford said.

Yoda didn't reply, but instead walked over to a large view port on the command bridge. He had a worried look on his face.

"Master, are you alright?" asked Stafford.

"A great disturbance in the force I feel, Admiral." Yoda replied in a low voice. "No longer can I feel the presence of the Marek family." Yoda said.

"What?! They didn't survive?" asked the Admiral in shock, and disbelief.

"Sorry I am to tell you this, but become one with the force, has Kento and Mallie Marek." said Yoda.

Stafford looked at the planet in shock; he couldn't believe that his best friend, his practical brother, had been killed. "And what of Galen?'' he asked.

Yoda crinkled his nose, and narrowed his eyes.

A Clone officer came in through the doors to the command bridge just seconds later. "Sir, we have detected a Separatist escape pod jettisoned from the planet, what shall I do sir." the officer asked.

"Is their life inside?"

"Yes sir."

"Let me see." They all walked over to the room where they first saw the escape pod.

"It's here sir." The officer said pointing to a datapad that showed the escape pod, its readouts, its path, and its potential path.

"Hmm, how could it have jettisoned off of the planet though?" Stafford asked.

"I don't know sir." the officer replied.

"Hmm, believe I do, that is the missing Marek boy." Yoda said.

"What, how can you be sure?" asked Stafford.

"Hmm, powerful in the force this person is." the old Master said as he looked intently at the pod out of the viewpoint.

"It could be a dark Jedi." Stafford said.

"Naive you are to the force Admiral, no matter how sensitive you may be to it. Deep pain and sorrow I sense from the person in that ship Admiral." Yoda said, as he steadied on his cane.

"Alright, I'll trust you." Stafford said. He turned to the officer "I want you to activate the tractor beam, and real it in." he said.

"Yes sir." The Clone said as he turned and entered numbers on a datapad. Stafford and Yoda walked out of the room.

"We need to go to..." Stafford said as they walked. He pulled out a technical readout of the _Eclipse_ on a datapad.

"Too big your ship is, if a map you need to get around it." Yoda said as he smiled, amused at the Admirals actions.

"Huh, I guess your right." He replied as-a-matter-of-factly. "Aah, Hanger bay...12a." He said.

"And too big it is for me to be walking around." Yoda said.

Moments later, Admiral Stafford, Master Yoda, and the Clone Captain of the ship, along with a few Clone Troopers, arrived in a very small hangar. They could see the escape pod getting closer by the second, but yet it seemed so slow.

Stafford rocked back and forth on his heels, nervously. Instinct, and a slight hint from the Force, told him that Galen was aboard the pod, but logic told him that it probably wasn't him. He wanted it to be Galen, badly, but it just didn't seem possible to him; out of millions of beings on the planet, Galen Marek just happens to show up in an escape pod jettisoned from the planet, after both of his parents are killed? Just didn't seem possible.

The small vessel slowly entered the tiny hangar through the ray shields. It slowly made its way to the hangars floor, until the beams released it and it was now on its side, sitting in the hangar.

A Clone walked up to it, and pressed a few buttons, and the doors started to hiss, releasing a white gas as it released the compressed oxygen inside. The doors slowly opened, and Stafford half expected a Separatist insurgent, but instead saw a young, sleeping boy in the fetal position, clothes tattered, torn, and stained with blood. Onn is back, there was a series of malicious cuts, one quite noticeable, a gigantic gash, reaching from his lower back, to his left shoulder blade, and bleeding profusely from it. And cheeks with white streaks from dried up tears. His face shown that of despair, and he was holding two cylinders shaped objects close to his chest, his parents lightsabers.

"By the Force." Stafford said as he gasped. "GET A BACTA TANK DOWN HERE NOW!!!" He said to the Clone troopers, who immediately ran off. "I don't believe it Master."

Yoda stood, balancing on his cane, and pursed his lips.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The Eclipse_ was orbiting Coruscant, along with a fleet of Dawn cruisers, and _The Benedict_. Grand Admiral Ralph de Stafford had been in the healing chamber since they had parted from Kashyyk, he stared at the boy who was floating in the blue fluid, he had been in worse shape when they left, his body littered with shrapnel, which had since been removed, various bruises, and cuts and scrapes. Stafford was heartbroken for the boy, his parents were dead, and, as he heard, Commander Gree had been killed by a dark Jedi, how a four year old boy survived this, and even managed to get off of the planet, was beyond him. The Force was definitely on Galen Marek's side.

Stafford's concentration was broken when Masters Yoda, Windu, and Kenobi walked into the room. "So, has the Council reached a verdict Masters?" Stafford wondered. Yoda had suggested that the boy be trained as a Jedi, but was unsure what might happen in the future because of this tragedy.

When Obi-Wan Kenobi first saw the boy, even though he was unconscious, he was the most powerful Force adept that Kenobi had ever seen, possibly more powerful than Anakin when he first met him at the age of nine. This boy is half that, and still has more potential than Anakin. The boy's midichlorian count far surpassed that of Master Yoda's, and even managed to surpass Anakin's, and Anakin was conceived from the Force itself. This boy had the potential to be the most powerful force user _ever, _possibly even more powerful than the acclaimed Sith; Darth Sion. But Kenobi, too, was worried that the boy might turn in the spirit of revenge against the Separatists, who killed his family. Kenobi said nothing to respond to Admiral Stafford's question, instead, he turned and looked at the boy floating in the vibrant liquid, his body tagged with gashes, Kenobi did feel sorry for the boy.

"The Council has made up its mind, the boy will be trained, but with great care, and when he is of age, Skywalker will train him, if he is willing." said Master Windu.

"Why Skywalker?" asked Stafford. He had nothing against him, it was just awkward that they had chosen a master for the boy, rather a master choose him.

"He is our most powerful Jedi, and he is the only one that can train this boy to his full potential. I have faith in him." Windu replied. "But his future is clouded, and with the rise of another Sith, we will need to be careful."

"A _Sith!?" _The Admiral asked in a very shocked tone.

"Yes, after the boy he was. Train him as a Sith was his intentions." Yoda replied.

Stafford sighed and shook his head. "Will this war never end?" He said, knowing that the rise of a Sith would only prolong the war.

"Clouded the future is. The shroud of the Dark Side has returned."

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**It'd be cool if someone would give some feedback...it modivates me to hear what people think about my story. But plz, don't be mean, I need CONSTRUCTIVE criticizm, not haters lol.**

**More Info about Darth Seren will be disclosed in later chapters...  
**


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, or any of it's characters...accept for the ones I made up.

Chapter 2

Galen Marek stared out a window outside of the Council Chambers. His Master was inside, meeting with the Council, something about the war, he figured. He stared into the moonlit sky, barely being able to see any stars, due to the light pollution, but still stared out into the darkness that was space. He thought about his parents, and tried so hard to remember their faces. It had been eleven years since that fateful day, but Galen still remembered it like it was yesterday, the droids who killed his mother, and how he was forced to use her as cover; the ship that his father had been in when it was destroyed, but he couldn't place their faces, no matter how hard he tried he couldn't remember, and that haunted him to no ends. He remembered the feelings of love he had toward them, and how much he missed them, but their faces eluded his mind for some reason. He remembered every body else, like Commander Gree, but he guessed it wasn't that hard to forget a face like that when you see it every day. He even remembered the dark Jedi who killed Gree, and his father, but he couldn't remember his father's face. He didn't want to remember all of those painful memories, he tried to forget them, but the many scars on his body reminded him that it happened.

He pushed those thoughts out of his mind and heeded master Yoda's advice, and focused on his blessings; his Master was Anakin Skywalker, the most powerful Jedi in the Order, and he had two amazing friends. Galen sighed.

He was always made fun of by the other children when he was younger, simply because of his very high perceptivity to the Force, and the fact that he was the top of all his classes, including lightsaber combat. He was ridiculed for the scars he had on his body. The only friends he had when he was growing up was the Grand Admiral Ralph de Stafford, Master Yoda, and Master Kenobi. Anakin was by far, his best friend, his mentor, a father figure. He met Anakin just days after he was taken to the temple, and started going on training missions together when he was nine. But other than those, he was a loner, as some would say, and he was always in his dorm building things by himself when he wasn't in a class. He was very mischievous as well, and would always break into the Temple's droid facility, and take certain parts from droids to build one of his own. He excelled in robotics, and mathematics, and loved experimenting, and toying with technology to try to enhance its capabilities. In a lot of ways, he was very similar to Anakin, and naturally, he had developed a strong friendship with his children, Luke, and Leia. They were the only ones that didn't make fun of Galen because of his abilities, partially because the boy, Luke, was highly perceptive in the Force, and was at the top of his classes as Galen was, and was made fun of because of it. But the girl, Leia, was a good speaker, and got along with everybody. They first met when Galen was six, witch made them four. He was in his room, messing with data pads and such, when Obi Wan brought them to meet Galen, who, at first, didn't like them, judging them to be like everybody else, but when he saw Luke was eating alone one day, he made it a point to go sit with him. They immediately hit it off, seeing as Luke loved to build as his father did. Leia's friendship came along with Luke's. Galen loved his friends, but sometimes he was jealous of them because they not only had both of their parents, but they got to stay with them instead of the dorms in the Temple, which Galen could not have the luxury of doing, not even if he wanted to. The Council was responsible for allowing them to stay with them, which was reward a granted to Anakin by Mace Windu himself, for saving his life, and the life of the Order itself. He was not, however, permitted to train them for reasons unknown to Galen, so by request of Masters Yoda, and Obi Wan, they were both going to be Obi Wan's padawans, which, made Padme, and Anakin very happy, and since Anakin and Obi Wan were practically always together, Anakin got to see his children a lot, and as a byproduct, the three kids were always together as well. They were, however, two years younger than Galen, but he still considered them his closest friends, especially Luke. They were practically brothers, and they got into a lot of trouble together, Leia was always the pacifist in the group, always ruining the two boys' fun. They didn't mind, after all, they were Jedi.

Galen had changed a lot from when he was living on Kashyyk, both mentally and physically. He was like many other padawans at the Temple, but had his hair closely cut to his head, the way he had it since he was young, and although he didn't like it, he had a traditional padawans braid. He wore Jedi robes similar to those of Anakin's, dark brown with a black robe hanging from his shoulders to the ground.

Obi Wan, the Master to Anakin's two twins, would always say how much Galen reminded him of Anakin when he was younger, and they were alike in so many ways; irrational, mischievous, naive, and the list goes on. Obi Wan said it was frightening to too see the two in battle, they didn't even have to say anything to each other, and they were always, somehow, in perfect sync. But one thing was very apparent to Obi Wan, one big factor in why the two got along so well, and why they were so much alike; their background. Anakin, too, was somewhat of a loner because of his abilities with the Force, and was utterly fascinated with electronics, and robotics. He also was accepted into the Temple later than others. And their personalities were the most frightening to Obi Wan; sometimes, it would seem to him that Galen was a mirror image of Anakin in terms of personalities; they both enjoyed to fight, so much, and were both aggressive, and controlling in battle, witch, naturally, gave Galen the rank of Marshal Commander in battle. The were both genius strategist, and amazing pilots. But the thing that reveled Obi Wan the most, was both of their lack of the abilities to let go of the ones that they loved. Even now, over thirteen years later, Anakin still thought of his mother, and blamed himself. But Galen couldn't remember the faces of his parents, but still loved them dearly, and he too blamed himself for his parents' death. Obi Wan thought it fit to not pry Galen about letting go of attachments, after all, he saw his parents brutally killed in battle, and it obviously scared him mentally, so he just left that duty to Anakin, hopefully he would do so. Anakin and Galen were similar in many things, but one in particular; they both were plagued with the memory of losing their parents.

Galen continued to stare into space. He would normally be in the Chambers, standing at his Masters side, but today he descided to wait outside. Obi Wan always made Luke and Leia go inside of the Council meetings, only when they weren't important meetings, but Galen had the choice to stay outside, which was a choice he rarely chose. But today had been different; he had been totally consumed in thought the whole day, ever since he stumbled on a file about his parents resigning from the order. He had never been able to find any profile, or record of his parents until now. He was disappointed to see that there was no picture of them, since he couldn't remember their faces, no matter what he did. He remembered the feelings he had for them, and he still had both of their lightsabers, but couldn't remember a single feature about them, their faces eluded him.

The Council session seemed like for ever to Galen, who was still staring at the Coruscanti night. He was permitted to stand beside his Master during the meetings, but decided against it, he had thinking to do. It had been eleven years, and still no faces, only memories of pain and suffering. He waited for the Council to adjourn, but it seemed like forever. It would be a little better if his friends were out here with them, at least then he would have an excuse to go to the Room of a Thousand Fountains, it was Leia's favorite place in the whole temple. Galen had to admit that it was his favorite too, but it was a place for meditation, and Galen didn't feel like meditating.

Galen felt a hand on his shoulder, but didn't look back; he knew who it was. "Are you thinking about your parents?" Obi Wan asked, sensing the boy was in deep thought.

"No, Master, I'm thinking about yours." Galen replied. He had no intentions of being a smart alec, or being sarcastic, in fact he said it with the utmost seriousness

Obi Wan had heard this many times from Anakin when he was young. He shook his head and sighed. "You are so much like Anakin sometimes, it truly is scary." Obi Wan said as he went back into the Chambers to retrieve his padawans.

Moments later, he felt Luke, and Leia advancing toward him, quickly removing him from his trance.

"Did you hear?" Leia asked. Galen looked at her in confusion. She rolled her eyes "We have one more mission, and then we get to go on leave for two weeks!" she said excitedly.

"_Two weeks_?" He replied in amazement. "They're actually granting us _two weeks_." He said in an unbelieving tone.

"_What?_ _Two_ weeks?? Are you sure?" He asked with amazement.

"Yup, I'm sure!" Said Leia.

"Wait, but what's the mission?" Galen asked in a suspicious tone.

"I don't know, something about a fleet, and Wayland, and stuff like that." Luke replied, obviously distracted, and annoyed by something.

"What's wrong with you?" Galen asked.

"Oh, he's just angry because he got scolded by Master Kenobi." Leia said as she rolled her eyes.

"Well maybe you guys could sit still for more than ten minutes" Anakin said as he walked down the stairs.

"Hey! I was listening." Leia countered.

Anakin simply smiled. "And thanks for blowing the secret." He said in a joking tone.

Leia looked down sheepishly.

"Well I suppose we better get to sleep, we leave early tomorrow." Obi Wan said closely behind Anakin.

"But Master, we can sleep on the voyage to Wayland. It's like a ten hour trip." Luke complained.

"Well if you would like to come up with a strategy tonight...by yourself, then please, be my guest." Obi Wan teased.

Luke just looked away and mumbled something.

"Well then, let's retire for the night young ones." Obi Wan said as he yawned.

Luke rolled his eyes, and he and Leia walked off with Obi Wan. Anakin and Galen were left alone in the hallway.

"So, are you ready to go?" Anakin asked.

"Yeah, I guess." Galen replied as he turned from the window. "So are they really going to give us two weeks leave?" he said.

"Yeah, it's a good thing we finished up on Ansion when we did." Anakin said.

"Yeah. Is it true that you went there just before the war broke out?" Galen asked.

"Yes, once with Obi Wan, Luminara Undili, and her padawan, and I really don't like that planet." Anakin said jokingly.

"Me neither." Galen said as he laughed.

There was silence for a few moments as they walked. Galen was still thinking about his parents and tried as hard as he could to get them out of his head, but with no luck. He was troubled by the thought that he couldn't remember what the looked like. He truly did miss them.

"Is there something troubling you?" Anakin asked breaking the silence as he did.

Galen nodded. "Master, do you remember your mother?" he asked.

"My mother? Well she was sweet, kind hearted..." he began as he was cut off.

"No, I mean what she looked like." Galen said.

"Well, yeah, but what makes you ask this?" he said curiously.

"Cus I can't remember mine." he said softly as his eyes began to water.

"Is that what's been bothering you?" Anakin asked.

"Well, sort of, it's just that no matter what I do I can't seem to remember what they look like, and for some reason, the Temple Archives don't have any record of them and...well I miss them."

"Galen, I know it's hard. I know." Anakin said as he placed his hand on his shoulder. They walked for a little while in silence until they got to the dorm rooms. "I think we get some sleep before we pass out on the battlefield." Anakin joked.

Galen nodded, and then turned to go to his dorm.

Anakin was left to his thoughts. He was worried about Galen. He couldn't help feeling as though Galen was slipping from the light side, lately he had been getting angry, and brash, but Anakin could only guide him in the right direction. Galen was very much like himself, and it scarred him, because he was the same way at his age, and he was almost seduced by the Dark Lord of the Sith, he could only hope that Galen would be up to the task if ever he was faced with such an issue. Anakin would also help by not holding him back. Instead of doing what the Council did to him, he would teach Galen how to control the force to his full potential, teaching him everything that Anakin had ever learned, including the so called "dark side powers" such as Force lightning, and other such powers that were permitted to use by the Council. That would certainly counter the threat of him turning because of the Jedi's mistrust in him if there was any. But the threat still loomed. Anakin, however, trusted Galen with his life, and as a byproduct of that trust, they had become very close, much like Obi Wan and himself. Their bond through the Force was strong too. They were close also because of the fact that they had so much in common. In fact, they were in the process of building their own prototype holodriod, such was to be called PROXY. They were in fact close.

When Anakin got to his dorm, he had been exhausted, not because of a physical exhaustion, but rather because of a long day of meetings, briefings, debriefing, Senate, and Council meetings. Mentally, he was exhausted, and just needed sleep. He hit the refresher before he went to bed.

_The room was dark, lights flickering on and off. Like many other rooms in the universe, it was a silver colored durasteal. His feet felt cold, and he could sense great darkness nearby. "Don't turn your back on ultimate mastery of the force! Don't be a fool!" he heard a voice say. He couldn't tell where it was comming from, only that it was here within the big room. _

_"I won't turn my back on the Jedi." Said a familiar voice._

_"Don't force me to kill you." the other voice said._

_He heard the snap-hiss of a lightsaber and saw a blue blade that illuminated the room a little more, but he still couldn't tell who was holding the weapon._

_"Why are you trying to kill me?" the wielder of the blue blade said._

_No response. Anakin didn't know what was happening, or who it was that was talking. _

_He suddenly saw the face of the one with the blue blade._

_Anakin gasped as he saw Galen's confused face, determined and focused. He didn't see it comming when Anakin heard another snap-hiss of another lightsaber, and saw the shocked face of Galen. The crimson blade pierced through his padawans stomach, and Galen started to fall. He was caught by the assailant who grabbed his neck and brought his head closer to his._

_"Because I can't have someone with your power live to oppose me." the assaulter said. And then suddenly ripped the blade out of Galen's stomach._

Anakin woke with sweat dripping off of his face. He looked at a clock, it was still early, and the sun wasn't even up yet. The only one awake at this time was Master Yoda. Anakin was haunted by his dream, and needed Yoda's council. He got up and put on his tunic and robe and headed out of his dorm, and headed to the calm Room of a Thousand Fountains, where Master Yoda started his day with a walk in the greenhouse like room.

"Hmm, another premonition. About who?" Yoda asked as he floated on his hover chair and Anakin walked in the Room of a Thousand Fountains.

"Its about my padawan Master." Anakin said.

"Hmm, hurt in this vision, does the youngling become?" Yoda asked.

"I think it's of his death. Kind of like the ones I had before my mother died." Anakin said.

"Afraid are you, for his death?" Yoda asked.

Anakin sighed and lowered his head. "Yes, I am. He is just so young Master."

"And tried to seduce him the assailant did, to the dark side?" Asked Yoda.

"Yes, but I didn't see who it was, a hood covered his face." Anakin said.

"Only one Sith there is, Darth Seren, him it was do you think?" Yoda asked.

"I don't know, I have only fought him once, and he was hardly visible." Anakin answered.

"Tried to take him, Seren did, when Galen was young, witnessed him murder his father Galen did. No doubt in my mind, Seren this is." Yoda said

"What would you have me do, Master?" Anakin asked.

"Nothing there is you can do, keep an eye on him you will, inform Master Windu I will, of this vision of yours." Yoda said.

"Thank you for your guidance Master." Anakin said.

"On a lighter note, vote today, the Senate is, on approval to hunt down Prince Xizor, and the leaders of the Black Sun." he said.

"Well, that would take out a major player in the war." Anakin figured. "Who would lead the mission?"

"Hmm, what say you in this matter?" Yoda asked.

"I would maybe say, Master Plo Koon, just because of his ability to outsmart almost every warlord he has ever come into contact with." Anakin mused.

"Perhaps." Yoda said.

The two continued to walk down the winding path of the serene greenhouse that was the Room of a Thousand Fountains, the peaceful sound of water trickling down a small waterfall. The continued to walk deeper into the small forest like room, the calming aura intoxicating the two Jedi Masters.

"Why do we not have more meetings down here Master?" Anakin asked, referring to the one time since Anakin was on the Council that they had a meeting down here.

"Too many Masters are away, for us to have meetings outside of the Chambers." Yoda said, hinting to the lack of holo plates down here.

"I guess you're right." Anakin said. This was his favorite room in the whole temple, not only because of the amazingly relaxing setting, but because this was the place he would go with Obi Wan to swim and release the tension between them when they first started to be Master, and padawan. No doubt, that had helped their relationship, and how close they were now. He would come here with Galen when ever he got the chance, but life was too busy to be at the Temple all of the time, with the war and all, which was truly a shame.

"Failed I did, to receive you're report on the Ssiruuk." Yoda said, breaking the silence.

"They were actually quite rude." Anakin said as he let out a small laugh. "They said that they wanted nothing to do with our blasphemous war." Anakin said.

"Strange creatures, the Ssiruuk are, completely severed from the Force they are." Yoda explained.

"but they still have a massive navy that we could have used." Anakin replied.

"A threat do you think, that they will join the Separatists?" Yoda asked.

"No, I don't think so." Anakin said.

"Strange they are." Yoda concurred.

"How is Master Windu doing on his pursuit of Darth Seren?" Anakin asked, since Windu wasn't able to report in last night to the meeting

"A wild bantha chase it is." Yoda said. "Very elusive this Sith Lord is." Yoda explained.

Darth Seren had become a major player in the Clone Wars in the last ten years, he kind of replaced Count Dooku. He was a brilliant tactician, and strategist, as well as an amazing politician, along with being smart, cunning, and charming, as Dooku was. He was also very powerful with the Force, having killed many Jedi over the years. He was even more powerful than Dooku had even hoped being, and possibly even more powerful than Sidious himself. But little was known about him, weather he was a master or an apprentice was unknown, but they did, however, know that he was very young, younger than Anakin.

Galen was woken by the noise of someone pounding on his door, he wasn't a morning person, so he was slightly irritated. He threw the blankets off of his body, and went to the door, neglecting to put on his shirt, he was too irritated to do so, seeing as he only had a limited amount of time until he had to leave for his journey to Wayland.

He got up and pressed the button to open the door, seeing Leia standing in the doorway.

"What?!?" He snapped.

She ignored the irritated tone in his voice. "We only have two hours until we have to leave, let's go swim in the Room." She said.

"Where's Luke?" He asked.

She rolled her eyes and replied "he's still sleeping."

"And who's gonna have the task of waking him up?" Galen asked in a joking tone.

"Well, I was kinda hoping that…" Leia said before she was cut off.

"Not me! Are you crazy? Last time I did that, he nearly bit off my head!" He joked.

"Ugh, well, we can both go…" She said.

"I think we'll need a Master to help us." Galen joked.

"That's an understatement." Leia said as they walked out of his room into Luke's.

"So, how are we going to do this?" joked Galen.

Leia cautiously walked to her brother's cot, and gently shook him. "Luke, were going swimming, and we wanted to know if you wanted to come." Leia softly said.

Luke groaned and turned and opened his eyes groggily. "Swimming?" He said.

"Yeah, Swimming" She said.

"…In five minutes?" He asked rolling over.

"No, now" She said in an irritated tone.

"Ugh, why me?" He said as he slowly rose to a sitting position.

Leia walked back over to where Galen was standing, and said "That was easier than I thought" as she passed by him.

"Yeah, I'm actually surprised, he didn't try to kill you" he joked.

The three made their way down to the Room of a Thousand Fountains, and walked down the large forest room until they found a suitable stream to swim in. It was a fairly large one on the third floor of the Room, it was in the corner, secluded from anything else by big trees, and other flora, and it had a waterfall falling from a gigantic rock. They stopped and gaped at the sight, they had never seen this little lake in the Room before.

"It's so beautiful." Leia said as she stared in awe at the sight, the clear blue water and the soft sand around it, and the meditating rocks in the middle of the water.

"It's amazing…" Luke added.

Leia went over to the edge of the sand, and stuck her foot in. "It's perfect!" She exclaimed.

Luke began to run toward the water, but turned around when he noticed Galen not running beside him. "You coming?" He asked.

"You guys go ahead; I'm gonna go find a quiet place to meditate for a little while." Galen said.

"Okay, suit yourself." Luke said. He turned around and ran toward the water.

Galen walked for a minute or so, deeper into the places that he had never been in before. He walked down a stone pathway, deeper into the thickness of the greenery, until he found a small cleared spot, with a slightly degraded meditating stone in the middle. Galen could feel the Force that was flowing in this place, more so than others in the giant green room. He allowed the Force to flow through him as he sat down in a meditative position; he could feel the Force flowing through him, like fast pace current of a river. He cleared his mind and focused of the Force, he focused on the war. He could see battles being fought throughout the Galaxy, battles being lost, and battles being won. He could see the Jedi spread across the Galaxy, almost like bright lights, yet calming auras, in a dark universe is how he saw it. He pinpointed on a certain planet, Bandomeer, a close planet to Wayland, where no battle was being fought, but for some reason Galen felt drawn to that planet. He sensed the Dark Side was particularly strong on this planet, and felt as if he should leave, but something kept him there, something was beckoning him to stay. As he focused on the planet, he noticed a very strong light side aura, and recognized it right away, Master Mace Windu was on that planet…but why? As he focused more, he suddenly noticed a very malicious and violent aura. The Dark side aura, someone that was strong in the Dark Side was present on that plane, very strong. It frightened Galen, for he could no longer sense the presence of the light, nor Master Windu. The dark side was pulling him in. In his meditation, the vibrant presence was now very close, and he could hear the person begin to talk to him through the Force. Galen suddenly felt cold as he heard the voice of the person talking, it was sinister and charming all at the same time, unsettling and calming to. "_What are you doing boy?"_ The voice said.

Galen suddenly broke his trance and opened his eyes, it was like a bad dream, and he was sweating and panting.

"Well hello there"

Galen stood up, spun around, and activated his lightsaber. He saw a man sitting on a log, a Jedi no doubt. His hair made him look slightly aged, but his face still looked young. His features were very defined, and he had long hair, and a short beard. Galen immediately recognized him as a Jedi Master, but couldn't place him. Galen deactivated his lightsaber and bowed to the Master.

"Uuh, I'm sorry Master." He said.

"No need to be sorry young one." The Master said. "Tell me, what is you're name?" He said as he got up from the log, and began to walk toward Galen.

Galen was a little taken aback, he had assumed that he was on a regular spot of some Jedi Master. "Umm, I'm Galen, Galen Merek." He said.

"Merek? I knew a Kento Merek a long time ago. A reletive perhaps?" The master said, in his calming voice.

Galen's eyes immediately flashed, and he became exited. "You knew my father?"

"I did. Tell me padawan, how is it that you know of you're father, how is it that he was a Jedi?" The master asked.

"Well, my father and mother were Jedi, but they stepped down from the order when they fell in love." Galen replied, with a softer voice this time.

The master paced back and forth, looking at Galen and stroking his beard. "How did you end up in the temple young one?"

Galen uneasily shifted his weight "Umm, When my parents died, the Jedi took me in." He replied.

The master looked at him with his soft eyes, saddened by this testemony. "I am sorry to hear that."

Galen nodded his head, sadly.

"Tell me, who is you're master?"

Galen lifted his head "Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker is my Master." Galen said, beaming with pride.

"Anakin? I know Anakin, my padawan trained him." The master said.

Galen suddenly became intrigued, and his face showed it. "You're Obi Wan's master?" Galen asked.

"Yes, I was. It was Obi Wan and I who discovered Anakin when he was a boy." The master said. "You are a lot like him when he was young."

Galen smiled.

"Tell me, what troubles bring a padawan like yourself to meditate?" The Master asked.

Galen didn't want to tell him anything, so he lied. "Umm, nothing is bothering me, Master."

The master gave him a quizical look. "I know Anakin, and if you are anything like him, meditating is not the funnest thing in the world."

Galen saw the truth behind the statement, and gave in. He lowered his head in defeat. "Truthfully Master, I'm struggling with attachments." He explained.

"Yes, I assume you've had that talk with Yoda, haven't you?" He asked.

"Umm, yes, he tells me to let go of my attachments, and all I fear to lose." Galen replied.

"There is truth to what he is saying, but look to what you do have, and draw strength from it." The Master advised.

Galen looked up at the Master with a confused look. "Well, how do I do that?" Galen asked.

"Love and friendship isn't always a bad thing, you now have a duty to protect the ones you love, and if they should fall, their duty becomes yours, motivation to fulfill those duties is what you derive your strength from." The Master explained.

"But, it's not that, Master, it's just…" Galen began

"Its just what?" The Master asked.

"When I was young, before I was brought to the Temple, I witnessed my parents death on a battlefield, and for some reason, I miss them, even though I don't remember what they look like." He said

"Sometimes we have to be prepared to accept the things that we cannot change, padawan, even if you can't remember what they look like, you still have the memory of them which many padawans here don't have. Instead of dwelling on their absence, look to the memory you have of them, cherish those memories, for they will make you a wise and powerful Jedi." The Master said.

"But how can I when I don't even remember their faces?"

"Their face is not what is important; it's their soul that binds them to this life, to the Force. Even though they have physically died, their soul strives, it flourishes." He reassured.

Galen's face looked even more confused. "But Master, I don't understand." Galen said.

The master looked at him and gave him a warm smile. "Look around you. What does Master Yoda say about this place?"

"He says that the Force flows through everything, the trees, the water, the rocks…" Galen started.

"Exactly! Look at the trees, they start out as a small seed, like you were as an infant, they grow, as you do in life, and they bear fruit, which are your actions, but then the tree dies, as you will some day, but the fruit carries on the tree's legacy, and sprouts more trees; do you understand this?" The Master asked.

"Yes, so you're saying, even though my parents are gone, their actions, their legacy, lives in me." He said.

"Very good, use this knowledge do draw strength from the Force, and you will be wise, and produce much ripe fruit." The Master said.

Galen closed his eyes, fighting tears of joy, from his sudden epiphany. He bowed to the Master, but when he opened his eyes, the Jedi Master was gone.

_"Remember, you are their legacy."_ He heard the Master's voice as though from a great distance.

Galen sat on the rock, taking in all that had just happened.

"Wise Master Qui-Gon is." He heard Master Yoda said from behind him.

Galen immediately turned around and knelt on one knee in reverence to the old Master. He felt abashed by addressing the Grand Master of the Jedi Order without his robes on, much less a shirt.

"Master Qui-Gon, as in Master Kenobi's instructor?" Asked Galen, astounded by the news.

"Indeed. Died he did, almost twenty five years ago." Yoda said. "Stand up padawan." He said, Yoda didn't like feeling as though he were a king, having everyone bow down to him and such.

"But Master, how is that possible?" Galen asked amazed.

The old Master quickly smacked Galen on the shin with his gimer stick. "Listening have you not been?" He asked.

Galen hopped on one foot, holding his shin with both hands.

"Strong the Force is, even possible to witness those long since past it is." Yoda explained. "Tell no one of what you have seen here, only what you have heard."

"Yes Master." Galen said.

"Waiting for you, your friends are." Yoda said.

"Have I been meditating for that long?" Galen asked.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Darth Seren sat in a small meditation room, somewhere on Bandomeer. He had sensed a ripple in the force, like someone had crossed from the world of the dead, to the world of the living. He had just discovered that the boy he longed to have as his apprentice, somehow connected to him through the Force, but the connection was abruptly severed, and now this…this strong ripple, a disturbance caused by a dead Jedi, not a familiar one, but someone who was once powerful.

The Sith Lord suddenly sensed the most annoying presence that he had been feeling for the past eight weeks, his Jedi stalker.

Seren stood up from his meditating position, and walked out of the room into a hangar, where his ship, _The Excrution _was docked. He slowly strode to the captain, who was standing outside of the landing platform. "Captain, I am going to engage this Jedi scum who keeps following me, I want you to loop around the continent, and when you see me, fly low, and keep the landing platform open, we will need to make a quick escape." He told the young blonde pilot.

"Yes my Lord, how long will you need?" She asked

"Give it ten minutes, and then start your ascension." He told her.

"Yes my Lord."

Seren made his way to the swoop bay, and climbed onto his modified FC-20 Sith swoop bike and headed toward the Jedi.

Mace Windu had been tracking this Sith Lord for months, and had always been one step behind him, but now, now he had victory within his grasp, only less than a kilometer away was the Sith, who Mace figured was fully aware of his presence on Bandomeer. He had his R4 unit fly his starship, and land it not far from his current position, in case the Sith tried to run.

Mace had heard stories of the current Dark Lord of the Sith, rumors were more accurate, rumors that he was trained by an ancient Sith lord, through means of an ancient Sith holocron, or that the spirit of the ancient Sith Lord, Darth Revan had trained him in the ways of the Dark Side, but Mace knew better to believe such lies. He suspected that this so called 'Sith Lord' was probably just a dark Jedi, trained by the witches of Dathomir, or some other force sentient being, just a lost dark Jedi, like Asajj Ventress. But then again, this 'Sith' had killed Jedi Masters with relative ease, Mace had witnessed it, but was too late to intervene. But he was confident in his abilities to handle a single Sith Lord, he would have killed Palpatine, if it weren't for his backstabbing tricks. He would handle this Sith, if it killed him by doing so.

Mace could feel the Sith approaching him, and at a great speed, it wouldn't take long for him to reach Mace's position, and Mace readied himself. He reached out with the force, and tried to find the Sith Lord's shatterpoint, but was cut short by the Sith's immediate arrival.

"Jedi Master Mace Windu, head of the Jedi Council, and the best lightsaber combatant in the Galaxy." Seren said to him as he dismounted his bike. "What brings you here, to Bandomeer?" He asked, pretending to be clueless.

"I'm not here to make small talk with Sith scum." He said as he activated his violet blade.

"Wow, straight to the point." Seren said as he activated his own crimson lightsaber. "Well then, let's see how good you really are." He jumped and corkscrewed through the air in a spiral of red and black. He came down hard on Windu, which unfortunately for Seren, was blocked with unrivaled speed. They were soon engaged in an all too familiar dance of death. Seren used the Ataru form of lightsaber combat against Mace's Vaapad. Both were equal in terms of skill with a lightsaber...so far.

They both fought intensely, and to their full potential. Both seemed to underestimate each other constantly, but seemed to still be equals. Mace could only attack when he had the chance to, which was rarely, and had to defend constantly, the Dark Side was suffocating him in a sense. He reached out, and drew more power from the Force, and soon gained the upper hand again. But Seren soon became even more empowered than he already was, and then gained the upper hand on Mace. It was like this the whole battle, constantly overriding each other.

Seren performed a number of perfectly executed acrobatic attacks on Mace, who was blocking them with ease. Seren sidestepped a stab from Mace, and swung his blade around, attempting to decapitate the Jedi from behind, but Mace just simply ducked and rolled out of the way. He quickly stood up, resuming his myriad of quick precision attacks. Mace, again, gained the upper hand, driving Darth Seren backward. Mace used his lightsaber to control the Sith's center, by making quick attacks to the outside of Seren's body, forcing his blade into awkward blocking positions. Mace made a quick attempt to slice Seren's body in half at his elbow, but Seren predicted it, and met Mace's magenta blade, the two blades locked.

The blades were locked at their chests, as they both struggled to keep their balance and their composure. Mace began to concentrate on the Force; to try to push Seren back, but soon realized that Seren had done the same. The two powers struggled to override one another, but soon they both erupted, sending a shockwave of Force energy, so powerful that it knocked the lightsabers out of both combatants' hands. As Seren tried to recover his composure, he saw Mace already charging his own wave of Force energy in his hands. Seren quickly stood up as the Jedi released the powerful blast that lifted trees, rocks, and even grass from the ground. Seren attempted to repel it, but was unsuccessful, and was sent flying back several dozen meters. Seren quickly got to his feet and jumped into the air with the aid of the Force, and began to hurl his favorite attack at Mace; Sith Lightning. Mace stretched out his hands in an attempt to redirect the attack, but was overtaken and thrown back. When he regained his composure he saw Darth Seren in boarding ramp of a hovering star ship, as the Dark Lord used the Force to call back his lost lightsaber. Mace recalled his own saber as the ship ascended into the sky.

"R4, lock their co ordinance, and come get me." He said into a comlink.

Mace heard the beeping of the R4 unit, and soon saw his ship approaching. He jumped into the cockpit and quickly assumed control.

"Wayland…why would the Dark Lord of the Sith go to Wayland?" He asked himself as he too ascended into the atmosphere.

The trip to Wayland was dreadfully long. It was a total of nine hours into the trip, and there had been six hours of strait strategizing with Commander Appo, and Grand Admiral Ralph de Stafford, and Naval Commander Thrawn, a Chiss Commander who was in his own ship, and in control of the fleet. They were all aboard _The Eclipse_, and were in the Command deck staring over a holo of the Wayland terrain. They had discussed many battle tactics, many ways to land; many search routs, many potential threats, and many ways to escape. So far all they had was that _The Eclipse_ and its fleet of Dawn class Star Destroyers was going to stay orbiting the planet of Vanquid until the signal was given by either of the two Jedi Masters to begin the attack, if one was needed. And that was only if the Jedi actually found something worth having on the planet. It was a stealth mission, and they needed a stealth vehicle. They used a freighter of Tythoni design, with special modifications that Galen, Luke, and Anakin had installed themselves. It was meant to look like a normal every day ship of the average middle class working family, and so far, it had succeeded in hiding its weapons, and cloaking technology, and it looked pretty average. No one would noticed that it had a 1.0 hyperdrive that could probably make the Kessel run in less than 20 parsecs, but no one would notice, unless they got behind the controls. But that was the only enjoyable part of the whole trip, was modifying the ship, to make their standards. Obi Wan and Leia stayed planning with Admiral Stafford and Commander Appo for pretty much the whole time.

Finally they reached Vanquid, and were preparing to leave in their custom ship. It was only a thirty minute trip from Vanquid to Wayland in a Super Star Destroyer like _The Eclipse_, but a ten minute trip in a ship like the one they had modified. A quick trip indeed.

Commander Appo would be escorting the five Jedi, along with four elite Clone Commandos. They all boarded the ship as well.

Admiral Stafford looked at Galen, his best friends son who's dying wish was for his son to be well looked after, and Stafford intended to fulfill that wish. "You take good care of yourself boy, you're the only family I've got left." Stafford said as Galen boarded the ship.

"I promise I will Admiral, but you have to promise to take care of _yourself_." Galen said. Stafford was like an uncle to Galen, and he was the only one that Galen could actually talk to about his parents, since he too, missed them terribly. For thirteen years, Grand Admiral Ralph de Stafford; captain of the largest, most powerful weapon in the Republic, one of the wealthiest men in the Galaxy, and the first in command of the Grand Army of the Republic, had come, almost on a regular basis, and checked on Galen. Galen owed a lot of what he knew about strategies and battle tactics to Stafford. The Admiral had even said that one day Galen would be the Galaxy's greatest strategists to ever live, just a proud sense of complementing Galen. But Galen would do anything for the Admiral, he was one of the only people, other than his Master, that cared for him so much, as if Galen were Stafford's own flesh and blood, and in return, Stafford had Galen's respect, and care, so when he said to take care of himself, he meant it.

"Well, I suppose I could do it just this once." Stafford joked as the boarding ramp closed. Stafford looked watched as the ship left the docking bay of _The Eclipse_, he regretted letting Galen go, and he wished he would have gone with them.

Galen walked into the cockpit of the freighter, as Anakin prompted for take off. The four Clone Commando's were identifying themselves to Obi Wan, and the twins.

"CC-54863 of the 501st Legion, they call me 'Cannon" The first Commando said, his armor was dulled, and scratched, and had many black marks on it from battle, and he had the same blue paint scheme as Appo.

"This boy came strait from my legion, recommended him myself. I trust him with my life." Appo said.

"And what's you're operating number?" Obi Wan asked the Commando with a red paint scheme.

The Clone saluted and said "C-N 87216 of the 21st Nova Corps. They call me 'Slicer" The Commando said.

"One of Bacara's boys, served at the battle of Mygeeto." Appo explained.

"And you?" Obi wan said as he pointed to the one with a yellow paint scheme.

"CC-789/j65 of the 7th Sky Corps. They call me 'Deadeye" He explained.

"One of Cody's, a sharpshooter, served with you at Utapau." Appo said.

"And you?" Obi Wan said addressing another Clone with the blue paint.

"CT-75356 of the Torrent Company from the 501st Legion. They call me 'Smoky' sir" He said, referring to his rocket launcher strapped on his back.

"One of Rex's boys, from the famed Torrent Company, he is pretty decorated with medals General." Appo said.

"Good, good, at ease soldiers." Obi Wan said as he turned around and took a seat next to Anakin. He was obviously in a bad mood, and wanted some peace and quiet, but wasn't going to get any. The Commando's, and Appo moved to a back room were a table, some couches, and a small kitchen could be found.

"Anakin, You're going to get us all killed if you do that!" Obi Wan said loudly.

"Relax, it's not like I'm reversing the stabilizers." Anakin replied, not moving his gaze from the controlls.

"Well, you might as well do that too, this is ridiculous, I hate flying…with you." Obi Wan complained.

"Oh Master, who else would you trust to land you on a Separatist overrun planet undetected?" Anakin asked.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe a pilot droid? They don't threaten my life!" Obi Wan complained.

Anakin just shook his head. "Were coming into the atmosphere, brace yourself, tell everyone to get strapped in will you Master?" Anakin said.

Obi Wan got up from his co-pilots seat, and strode into the back room. "Were entering the atmosphere, strap yourselves in." Obi Wan said to the Clones

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I would greatly appreciate some feedback, it is inspiring, lol ;) But ya, like constructive criticizm, i don't need any haters telling me every little detail wrong with my story.**

**And for tose of you that don't know, Galen Merek is Darth Vader's secret apprentice in TFU.  
**


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, or any of it's characters...accept for the ones I made up.

**Chapter 3**

"Have we been spotted?" Asked Galen as he strapped himself into a seat.

"No, not yet, but we will be soon if we don't move quickly." Anakin replied.

Anakin moved the ship into a slight nose dive, entering the atmosphere. "Air's thick here" he said. The ship began to rock as it entered the atmosphere. It was a rocky ride to get passed the atmosphere, but when they did, they saw the lush green planet below.

Galen stared out of a view port at the gigantic green planet, no signs of any sentient life, but the nature on the planet rivaled that of Felucia, but instead of vibrant colors, it was a steady green, with patches of dark green and yellow. It was a planet of pure rainforest. The trees grew tall, but not quite as large as Kashyyk trees. The grass was wild, and untamed, and so long, someone could get lost in it. Many mountains spread acroos the landscape like massive scars, and so did the vast amount of water on the planet. One half of the globe was completely submerged in water, while the other half, was a green forest with giant mountains scattered across the land. It happened to be raining where they were, and there were thick, black rain clouds, and thunder spewing everywhere.

Anakin brought the ship down on a mountain in the northern hemisphere. When they stepped out of the craft, the intense humidity caught them all off guard, it was hot, musty, and humid, and rainy. The worst possible combination. It smelled like a huge greenhouse, and it felt like it too. Moss grew on almost everything, even the mountain was green and black from the moss. Galen touched his forehead, and when he looked at his finger, it was dripping wet, he wasn't sweating, but the humidity was so great that it had soaked his skin in a matter of seconds. He immediately removed his heavy black robe, and threw it over his shoulder.

"Man, it's like a sauna out here." Luke said as he took off his robe.

"I know." Galen said.

"Bet there's a lake nearby!" Luke said as he began to run off.

"And where do you think you're going?" Obi Wan smugly said as he exited the craft. He immediately looked around him with a disgusted look on his face, like he was looking for something in the air. He too removed his robe..

"Umm, I was gonna go explore…" Luke hesitated.

"I don't think so, we have a lot of ground to cover today." Obi Wan told him. "Now you two go help the Commando's unpack the scanner." He said.

Luke grudgingly walked inside the ship, not acknowledging his father exiting the craft.

Anakin gave his son a curious look, but quickly forgot about it when he felt the wave of heat and humidity. "Blast...it's raining and it's still so hot!" He complained.

"What's wrong, you grew up on Tattooine, but this is hot?" Obi Wan asked.

"Well it never rained on Tattooine, and no, it wasn't this humid, it was a dry heat." He corrected. He was staring in at the forest that he could barely see because of the rain, when he saw a large green flying bug with needle like nose land on his arm. He immediately straightened his arm and swatted the bug away with his other hand.

Obi Wan looked at his former padawan and smirked. "I suppose so. Where should we look first?" Obi Wan said as he stared out into the distance. He couldn't see very far because of the thick rain, but he seemed to be studying the landscape.

"I don't know, you were always better at these boring missions." Anakin said.

Obi Wan sighed. "Yes, and you were always better at messing them up." Obi Wan retaliated with a hint of mockery in his voice as he walked off of the ramp.

"When have I ever messed up a mission like this?" Anakin asked.

"Remember that time you got drunk on Cato Nemodia?" Obi Wan asked.

"Please! You were drunk too, and it's not like I wanted to drink, we were waiting for a contact, and you ordered the first round!" Anakin said with a smile forming on his face.

Obi Wan laughed as he reminisced. "I suppose you're right." He said shaking his head.

"Where should we set up the scanner General?" Asked the Clone called Cannon.

"Well, I suppose we could set up a tent..." Obi Wan said.

"Yes sir." He said as he left the scanner on the ramp and headed back inside. Seconds later he and Deadeye, the yellow painted Commando, came outside and began setting up the tent.. It was a large tent with a thick plastic like cover, and a durasteal skeleton, it was green with the Republic insignia on the top.

"Make sure it's not leaking." Anakin warned.

They checked and concluded that it was fine. The two Clones picked up the big box that contained the scanner. They unpacked a large rounded triangular object, and placed three metallic poles with a spherical orb in the middle and the top of each pole, in the three sides of the rounded triangular base. They put a cylindrical object in the middle of the three poles, and it had an array of lights circling the top of the cylinder. When it was in place, the lights began to move in a counterclockwise form, blinking blue one after another. The Commando's placed many datapads that had stands with spikes at the bottom, in the ground, and connected them to the scanner. The datapads lit up, and was at a welcome screen, waiting to be programmed to work for the scanner.

"Slicer!" the blue painted Commando yelled. Moments later the Clone Commando known as Slicer came running outside, he saluted the Jedi, and went to work on the datapad.

"How long before it's ready?" Obi Wan asked.

"Umm, I would say ten minutes at the most sir." Slicer replied.

"Good."

Galen and Luke came outside of the ship, holding another big box.

"What's that?" Obi Wan asked.

"It's a holo table Master." Luke said.

"Great, I suppose we have to program that too." Obi Wan said as he rolled his eyes.

"Nope, you just take it out, and plug it into the datapad." Galen said.

Galen and Luke pulled the big holo projector out of the big box, and plugged it into the data pad, and the projector lit up, and showed a three dimensional Republic insignia that rotated.

Leia came out of the ship accompanied by R2-D2 whose dome was swiveling and was beeping.

"And what have you been doing?" Obi Wan asked her..

"I just contacted the Council and let them know we have arrived." She said with a smile.

"Good, one less thing I have to do." Anakin said as he turned back to the holo table.

"All done here Sir." Slicer said.

"Good, scan the surrounding area for sentient life." Obi Wan said.

"Yes Sir." He said. Slicer punched in commands on the datapad, and a few seconds later, the holo table showed a hologram of the planet, and then zoomed into their location.

"Limit it for 50 kilometers." Anakin said.

The holo showed the landscape, trees, and grass, and it showed the living creatures, both predators and prey.

"Any sentient formations Slicer?' Obi Wan asked.

"No, but there is a portion of the mountain that is just missing." He said.

Anakin adopted a confused look. "What do you mean missing?" he asked.

"Well, if you look here," Slicer said pointing to a portion of the mountain that seemed to just be gone. "The mountain's just gone." Slicer said.

"A Cloaking device, but why have it only block a part of a Mountain?" Obi Wan asked.

"Cause their hiding something. Slicer, see if you can override the device, or strengthen the signal of the scanner." Anakin said.

"Yes Sir." Slicer replied.

Anakin turned and walked back inside of the ship, the other Jedi following him. He walked into the cockpit, and noticed Appo, and Smoky underneath the controls, with welders..

"What happened?" Anakin asked.

"We sustained minor damage during our descent to the planet.." Appo said.

"Oh, well…we need to make a transmission to the Council…so…" Anakin said, not blatantly wanting to tell them to leave.

"Okay General" Appo said as he and Smoky left the cockpit.

"Galen, start the transmission." Anakin said. "And make sure it's scrambled, and hidden." Anakin said.

Galen smiled "Yes, Master." Galen said as he pressed a series of buttons on the panel in front of the holo projector. "Okay, the transmission has begun."

On the small holo plate, there sat the entire Jedi council, save Mace Windu.

"Master Skywalker, good of you to join us, and Master Kenobi." Said Jedi Master Ki-Ad-Mundi.

"How goes your mission?" Master Kit Fisto said.

"We have successfully landed on the planet without detection, and have proceeded to set up a scanner." Kenobi said.

"Found something have you?" Yoda asked.

Anakin smiled, it seemed like Yoda always knew when something was up. "A portion of the mountain that we are on is missing, cloaked most

likely by a cloaking field." Anakin said.

"Investigate you must, find what the Separatists are protecting, destroy it if necessary." Yoda replied.

"Yes Master, I'm afraid we have to cut out, Separatists are orbiting the planet." Obi Wan said.

"Very well, report in five days you will." Yoda said, tapping his Gimer stick on the ground.

"Very good Master." Anakin said as he severed the transmission.

Obi Wan and Anakin sat back in their chairs, stairing out of the view point. "When should we start searching?" Obi Wan asked Anakin.

"As soon as this rain stops I guess." Anakin replied, as he reclined in the chair.

"But when will that be?" Obi Wan asked as he stared into the blackness of the rainy day.

"I don't know."

The two sat in the cockpit and stared out into the darkness of the rain for a few moments. Anakin always hated rain, it blotted out the sun, something he'd missed since he'd been away from Tattooine. He willed himself not to think of that place, because it reminded him of his mother, and when his mother came into his head, he felt sad and alone, the only person that could reverse that feeling was Padme, and she wasn't here.

"Master, there's an incoming transmission from…I'm not sure, it's from the surface, but it's coded." Said Luke.

"Let me see" Anakin said as he stared at the datapad. "It's a Jedi code, but who would be here on Wayland?" he asked.

"I'm not sure, patch it through and we'll find out." Obi Wan told Anakin.

The hologram was crackled, and blinked on and off. The rain was to blame for the bad reception.

"….An…can you he…" He began to say.

"Master Windu, can you hear me?" Obi Wan asked.

The transmission was still jumbled, but a moment later, it came in smooth. Mace was in a forest, and was sheltered by trees, rain still coming through in small amounts.

"Anakin, Obi Wan, can you hear me?" Mace said.

"Yes, we can, where are you?" Obi Wan asked.

"I'm in a forest in the northern hemisphere. Where are you?" Mace asked, a little irritated.

"Were on the mountain in the northern hemisphere, can you spot it?" Obi Wan replied.

"Yes, I'm at the base of it." Windu explained. "I've been tracking Darth Seren, my search has led me from Bandomeer to here, on Wayland. " Windu said.

"That's why it's hidden." Anakin said to Obi Wan, who nodded.

"What? What's hidden, have you found him?" Windu asked

"The scanners detected a missing part of the mountain, a cloaking device to probably hide Darth Seren, and possibly what were looking for." Anakin said.

"Give me you're co ordinance so I can join you, Seren is dangerous, and I sense something else, something elusive." Windu said.

"Sending our co ordinance, stand by." Obi Wan said.

***

Darth Seren strolled gracefully off of the landing platform onto the ground. They had landed in a hanger bay in a mountain on Wayland, and Seren was very irritated that he was wet. No civilization anywhere on this planet. He thought to himself. He was greeted by an old man, with snow white hair, and a long beard that matched, dressed in a semi Jedi robes, and had a Lightsaber clipped to his belt with tribal markings on it.

"Welcome Lord Seren." The man said.

Seren looked around at the facility, it had been lined with durasteal walls. There were creatures with four arms, and tribal clothing that were working on the panels with tools, and there was at least a battalion of fat, ugly warrior looking animals, also wearing tribal clothing, but had spears, axes, and other such primitive weapons. Seren looked over them in disgust, they were ugly and they smelled. thick shells covered their soft bodies, and being only semi sentient, their minds were weak, and it allowed the Man with the snow white beard; Joruus C'baoth to ravage their minds and essentially reprogram them. They were completely loyal to him. Apperantly one of these creatures saw Seren as a threat, it lunged at him with its spear aimed at the Sith Lord's heart. He didn't even flinch when the fat shelled creature flew into a wall, cracking it's shell, and killing it.

"Keep your pets in line C'baoth." Seren said with camly.

"Yes my Lord, I'm terribly sorry." C'baoth said.. "Get back to work, anyone attacks Lord Seren again, I will...."

"NO, if anyone attacks me again, I will personally deal with them, make him an example, cross me again, and you will not live to see another day." Seren screamed at the fat aliens who were in a partial military formation.

They nodded, all looking terrified at Seren, who just walked off.

C'baoth hurried to catch up with him.

He continued to walk, not even paying any attention to C'baoth. "You have done well Joruus, and you will be rewarded, but first, you will need to dispatch of a Jedi." Seren said as they walked.

"Yes, my Lord, who is the Jedi?" Joruus asked.

"Jedi Master Mace Windu." Seren replied.

C'baoth stopped his mouth agape and his eyes wide. "Mace Windu is here?" C'baoth asked.

"Yes." Seren said as they walked through a door into a control room operated by battle droids. Seren was relieved when he saw them working at the computers and not the mindless aliens. "He must not find what Palpatine has built, or it could mean the end of the War, and our imminent loss." Seren explained to him.

"Yes my Lord, where can I find him?" Joruus asked.

"He will find you." Seren said. "I've seen it." He added.

"Yes Lord Seren." He said as bowed and left.

Seren was left alone in the control room, looking down at the massive device in the room where he landed. He smiled as he turned around and saw a room full of at least a million empty pods, and cylinders, he smiled.

***

"Wake up! Master Windu is here!" Leia said, shaking her brother's shoulders in an attempt to wake Luke up. "You gotta wake up!!"

Galen shook his head. "how did he even fall asleep?"

Leia looked at him and sighed "I have no clue. Get up lazy, all you do is sleep. GET UP!!!"

"Alright!! IM UP!!" Luke yelled.

Leia was taken back by her brother's outburst, but simply looked over to Galen who was standing in the door way laughing at her, and smiled. Luke was the absolute worst morning person, he loved to sleep, and hated to wake up. Galen always teased him about it, and Luke just always nodded and laughed along, knowing it was true.

Luke proceeded to get up and rub his eyes.

"You sleep way to much." Galen said

He looked up with a playfull grin on his face. "Shut up, I...didn't sleep well lastnight." He said.

"Yeah right, I heard you snoring all the way from my room." Leia replied, in a joking manner.

"Whatever." He sighed.

"Come on young ones, Master Windu has arrived.." Anakin said when he walked up behind Galen.

"Coming." Leia cheerfully said as she and Galen walked out of the room, closely followed by Luke.

They all walked outside, and although it wasn't raining like a hurricane anymore, it was still pouring down rain. Mace opened the cockpit to his Jedi Starfighter, and hopped out, and his R4 unit hopped out of it's socket as well. The Clone Commando's stood flanked in front of the landing platform of the other ship as though to make a pathway for the High Jedi General. They all stood with their hands to their sides as Mace passed them, and was greeted by Commander Appo.

"Welcome Master Windu." Appo said.

"Where is Obi Wan and Anakin?" He asked the clone.

"Welcome Mace." Obi Wan said.

"Master Windu." Anakin said as he bowed.

The three padawans bowed in respect toward Mace.

"Let's go inside, we have a lot to discuss." Mace said after he nodded to the padawans. "We will need to contact the Council when we are finished."

They all walked inside and the Clones got back to the tent with the scanner inside.

They went into the sitting area in the back of the ship, and the Masters sat down on the chairs, with their padawans standing behind them.

"I sense a disturbance in the Force." Windu said, looking at Obi Wan, and then Anakin.

"I sense it too, but there is no telling what it is, I can feel the presence of Darth Seren on this planet, the Dark Side is strong here." Obi Wan replied.

"There is a part of this mountain, the mountain that locals call Mount Tantiss, that's cloaked by a very powerful cloaking field, it appears invisible on any scanner, or radar. I suspect that whatever they're hiding is in there." Anakin said.

"I agree, but it's too dangerous to go alone, we will need to stick together if we are to find what the Separatists are hiding. Darth Seren is here personally, which means that the facility is heavily guarded." Windu pointed out. "We will need readouts of the surrounding area around the hidden section, and then we will make a plan." Windu said.

"The Dark Side is strong in this place, too strong for my taste." Anakin said.

"Even the sentient life forms on this planet are radiating with the Dark Side." Obi Wan said.

"Do you really think that Seren is bending their minds?" Windu asked, concerned.

"It's possible, they are weak minded, and are easily influenced by the Force." Obi Wan replied.

"What a monster." Anakin said. "Taking advantage of the locals."

"Well, he's here, and the Dark Side came with him. It is very powerful on this planet, more so than when I was in the room with Sidious." Windu said.

"If I may Master." Galen said regarding Windu.

"Yes?" Windu replied, giving him the okay to speak.

"I sense Darth Seren...but I also sense someone else, not as powerful, but someone else." He said, with a puzzled, yet concentrated look on his face.

"How do you know that there are sensing two people?" Obi Wan asked.

Galen looked to the floor. "Because I will never forget what his presence feels like." He said.

"Continue padawan." Mace said.

"Well, I do sense him, but there's someone else and it definitely isn't Darth Seren." Galen said.

"I need you to meditate on it, if there truly is another Sith on this planet, then we will need to mount an attack. I will call for reinforcements." Windu said.

"No need, we have prepared for such an event, Grand Admiral Stafford is waiting above Vanquid for our signal, he has Commander Thrawn's fleet with him." Obi Wan said.

"I don't trust Commander Thrawn. The Dark Side surrounds him." Windu said.

"I agree, but he does have one of the biggest fleets in the Republic." Obi Wan said.

"I still don't trust him." Windu said. "I will report to the Council, and Galen, meditate, and find this other presence, I will try to when I'm done." Windu said as he got up and left the room.

Everyone shuffled out of the room accept for Galen and Anakin. "Well, you heard the Master, I'll meditate with you." Anakin said. "Even though I hate meditating." he said under his breath.

"I heard that." Galen said, pointing menacingly at his Master.

"I wasn't being quiet." He replied.

They left the room.

"Okay, so when you are focusing on the source of the energies, make sure you don't give yourself away, put up strong mental sheilds, he will sense you and mask his presence." Anakin said. "And don't forget, the Sith will feed off of you're fears and doubts, so clear you're mind and focus on the Light Side of the Force." Anakin said.

"Yes Master." Galen said as they walked.

Galen and Anakin walked into one of the dorm rooms, and sat opposite of each other in a meditating posture. "Okay, let's get this over with." Anakin said with a smile. Galen closed his eyes and tried to focus on the planet. He saw many life forms on the planet through the force, some sentient, and some non sentient. He saw many small villages, primitive villages none the less, but villages. He tried to focus on the mountain that they were on, he could feel great darkness emanating from it, and only a little patch of light that was them. The Darkness was suffocating the light. He tried to focus on the origin of the Darkness, it wasn't far. He did see two massive, ecstatic dark auras in that area, one was considerably bigger than the other. He suddenly felt himself being drawn to an all to familiar person, the larger of the two auras. He tried to leave, and focus on something else, but the darkness was pulling him in, suffocating him. He could feel his breathing start to hasten, and his heart start to race. The Sith was pulling him closer and closer. Soon Galen could see the face of the Sith Lord, staring at him, boring into his soul with his deep yellow, red eyes. Galen tried to open his eyes, to escape this horrifying vision, but he suddenly had no will power. The Sith Lord reached out his hand toward Galen, but he was too scared to move his body. His power began to leave him, and soon he felt exhausted. He was surrounded by the darkness, and had no light to focus on. He was trapped, he couldn't move, he couldn't even open his eyes. Galen felt alone. The Sith Lord began to move closer to Galen in his vision; it was like all of this was transpiring inside of Galen's mind. Suddenly visions of his parents began flashing in his mind, first his mother, dying to protect him, and then his father, and the ship exploding. How was this possible, Seren hadn't even seen his mother. Had the Sith somehow gotten into Galen's mind? He didn't know the answer, but he was terrified. He suddenly felt the presence of someone familiar, someone powerful with the light. He recognized the presence, and in his vision, the Dark Lord went flying into the darkness, and Galen was released from the Dark Side's grip.

Galen opened his eyes, and lost his balance; he caught himself with his hand, but felt very weak. Anakin immediately opened his eyes and ran over to Galen. Galen's eyes were wide, and he was sweating profusely. He struggled to catch his breath; his lungs were on fire, like he had just ran around the equator of the planet. Anakin soon hovered over him.

"What happened? What did you see?." Anakin asked, fear etched in his features.

"How...did...was he in my mind?" Galen finally asked.

"...Yes, I don't know how he got there, but yes, he was digging around in you're head." Anakin said.

Galen nodded, more terrified than ever. "Is he...still there?" He asked.

"No, I pushed him out." Anakin replied. Moments later Obi Wan and Windu quickly walked into the room.

"What happened?" Windu asked looking at Galen. Windu had sensed the fear emanating off of Galen from outside of the room and became alarmed.

"Darth Seren somehow found a way to enter Galen's mind." Anakin said, his eyes not leaving Galen.

"Master....I...I couldn't move." Galen said, in a terrified tone.

"What!?" Anakin asked, his tone growing more concerned.

"I couldn't move, and now...I fell...weak, I can barely hold myself up. He showed me my memories....from the past..." Galen said, leaning on his hands..

"He did that to you?" Asked Windu.

"I...I'm...not sure." Galen replied.

"Memories? what kind of memories?" Obi Wan cautioned.

Galen looked at Obi Wan, and with a wavering voice said "He knows where we are, he knows that we're here, and he knows every detail about my life."

Anakin looked at Obi Wan with a worried look. "Did he speak?" Anakin asked.

Galen shook his head. "No...he...he just reached out his hand."

Luke and Leia stood staring in the doorway, what just happened, they didn't know, all they knew was that a Sith Lord had entered their friend's head. Luke looked in confusion at Galen, he was sweating, sweating so much, you would think he was lifting weights on Mustafar, and breathing as though he had ran the distance to Coruscant and back. Luke became concerned for his friend. He walked into the room cautiously when he felt his Sister's hand on his arm. He looked back and she just shook her head. Luke knew that if he went inside that he would only be getting in the way, so he backed up.

Anakin and Obi Wan managed to get Galen to calm down, and soon, he was on his feet, with his strength regained. He was obviously shaken by the event, and had a right to. Obi Wan and Mace had left a few minutes ago, and Anakin a little bit later, and he was left in the room with Luke and Leia.

"So you think that there is someone else here?" Luke asked.

"No, I know so, I sensed him, just as clearly as I sense you." he said.

"Is that an ability though? I mean to divide your power or something." asked Leia.

"No, I would have caught it if he did that, but there was someone else, someone who was powerful, but I could feel his hatred for the creatures on this planet, the ones that were surrounding him." Galen said.

"So, he's crazy, what Sith Lord isn't?" Asked Luke.

"I'm not sure." Galen replied with a smile. Galen sat, staring at the wall, his mind had just been probed by a Sith Lord, and that didn't sit well with him. He was still shaking, and his breathing wasn't steadied yet. Darth Seren had really did a number on him. Not only was Galen terrified of Darth Seren, the Dark Side hadn't helped much either, since it was surrounding him. He also couldn't shake the fact that he was stuck in his mind, he couldn't even open his eyes, was that possible; for a powerful force user to control someone's actions? He had certainly done so to Galen, but how? It scarred Galen out of his wits, he hadn't felt this alone, and scared since...since his parents died. He still felt the same emptiness, and coldness when he was around Darth Seren, somehow Seren had used that to his advantage, he had made Galen lower his defense, that's how Seren was able to enter his mind, Anakin was right; he had used his fears and doubts against him. He needed to be stronger, mentally when he encountered Darth Seren, that would work, he hoped.

***

Darth Seren was deep in meditation when he felt it, the presence of his "soon to be" apprentice. Seren felt him inching closer and closer through the force, spying on his thoughts, or trying to at least. No, wait, he was just...looking for Seren? That doesn't make sense, unless he's trying to find out where Seren was, exactly. Seren felt Galen start to leave his meditative trance, and Seren followed his trail to a flat surface on Mount Tantiss, that was overlooking the forest. He could see a Jedi starfighter, and another ordinary ship landed on the surface. He sensed a large amount of Light Side energy being released from the ordinary looking vehicle. He saw three Jedi in the cockpit, one that was considerably powerful with the Force, and the two other ones obviously still learners. He saw Mace Windu in a back room, and finally, Galen and his Master meditating in one of the dorms. Seren made his presence known to Galen, and he immediately felt fear, and sheer terror emanating off of the boy. Good, he thought to himself. Galen attempted to ignore Seren's presence and focus on someone else, but Seren could feel the boy slipping. Seren dipped into the Dark side, and used it to surround the boy, the full power circling him, holding him. The boy's fear grew, it grew so much, that he had neglected to stay focused, and his mental block slipped. Seren used this opportunity. He used the Dark Side, and dived into the boys thoughts. He was surprised at what he saw. Visions, nightmares of his father's death, high above the planet's surface. He saw the death of Galen's mother, and the feeling of helplessness as he held her body up for protection. Seren saw himself, plunging a Sith Lightsaber through a man's chest. He had seen enough, he created a vision in Galen's mind, himself slowly walking toward Galen, staring at him, offering his hand to join him. Galen's emotions went through the roof. Seren could feel Galen's breathing start to hasten, and his pulse start to hasten. Seren wanted Galen to fear him, but this was a little excessive. Seren suddenly felt himself being hurled out of Galen's mind, and he physically went flying into the durasteal wall.

Seren rose to his feet, furious. He walked out of the room, not even bothering to open it, he instead, removed it from it's place, sending it flying into a wall. He walked quickly toward the hangar, where Joruus was. Upon seeing Seren, Joruus immediately kneeled down.

"Get up!" Seren yelled as he walked toward the opening of the hangar.

"Y...Yes...My Lord." Joruus said, sensing the anger in Seren. Joruus sensed the power coming off of Seren, it made his seem like the power of a two year old. He ran to catch up to him.

Seren stood at the edge of the hangar, staring down. "Go now, and kill all of the Jedi, don't report back until you do. And if you fail, don't bother coming back here." Seren said, anger apparent in his voice.

"Y...Yes...My Lord..." Joruus stuttered as he walked off. Kill all of the Jedi? He asked himself. A hard task to kill three Jedi Masters and three padawans, but Joruus would succeed, he was confident in his abilities.

***

"Dang, does it ever stop raining so much here?" Luke asked as he walked into the cockpit, where his father and Obi Wan were sitting. It had started rain very badly again, so bad, that the Clones had to pack up the scanner, and move it inside.

"Ugh, I don't know." Anakin said.

"Were going to have to start searching in a little while, regardless of what the weather is like." Obi Wan said.

"But Master, we'd get blown away in this weather." Luke said.

"You have much to learn, my very young padawan." Obi Wan replied. The comment made Luke sit down in a chair and sulk.

"I suppose we should start now, if we are going to go at all." Obi Wan said as he stood up from his chair.

"Ugh." Anakin complained as he forced himself to stand up. "Come on Luke, if I'm going, then you're going too." Anakin said. He gave Luke a mischievous smile, and that made Luke smile too. He got up from his chair and followed his father.

Luke and Anakin had a very good relationship with each other, mostly because they were so much alike, Luke was an exact replica of Anakin at his age, and Luke was equally as talented. Luke did, however, have problems adapting to Obi Wan, who was strict, and disciplined. Luke felt pushed to be a strict follower of the ruled, just to impress his Master, Anakin had told Luke that he was the same way, and now Anakin and Obi Wan were practically inseparable, maybe one day him and Obi Wan would be the same.

"Do we at least get some ponchos?" Luke asked Obi Wan.

"Not likely, unless you packed some." Obi Wan said, not turning around to look at Luke as they walked to the back of the craft toward the exit.

"Where's Leia?" Luke asked, looking around. "Where's Galen, if they get to stay, then that's not fair." Luke complained.

"They are coming, and in my experience, there's no such thing as fairness." Obi Wan said.

"I'll go and get them." Anakin said. He turned a nearby corner.

Obi Wan and Luke continued to walk until they reached the exit ramp. They walked out in the rain, which was surprisingly warm, and stood in silence. Obi Wan and Luke hadn't been on the best of terms with each other. Anakin had been hard to train, but Luke was beyond hard, he was borderline impossible. Luke loved to disagree with Obi Wan on everything, even if he was blatantly wrong, Luke would still disagree, for no reason in particular, just to be argumentative. Luke and Obi Wan had their moments when they were civil, even close to being a normal Master and Padawan, but it was rare. It was very apparent that Luke was Anakin's son. Luke, however did love Obi Wan, but he was just a teenager. The good thing about him was that he was patient, more patient than Anakin had ever been. He did listen, he was just a Skywalker, and Skywalkers were hard to teach. Leia, on the other hand, was obedient; she followed the rules, and always did what she was told. She was quiet when she needed to be, and was also a very good speaker when she needed to be. She was always open to new techniques, and was never so much as aggressive when she fought. She was the perfect student, but she had her mother's stubbornness, and her father's temper. It was her way or the highway. Obi Wan did love the children, but often wondered why the Force made him their mentor, and then he remembered, he requested it…

"That cloaking field is stronger than we had first thought." Mace said as he walked out of the ramp into the rain.

Obi Wan turned around, breaking his thoughts off. "Is it?" Obi Wan asked.

"Yeah, we put the scanner up to full power, and pinpointed the mountain, and Galen even attached the ships long range scanners onto it, and still it was cloaked." Leia said.

"You detached the long range scanners?" Obi Wan said, irritated that Galen had done that.

"Yes, but don't worry, I put It back." Galen said sarcastically.

Obi Wan rolled his eyes and turned back around. Anakin came outside a minute later, and threw everybody their respective Jedi robes.

"Let's get going, does Appo know we're leaving?" Obi Wan asked.

"Yes, should we take a tent?" Anakin asked.

"Why?" Obi Wan asked, in a judgmental tone.

"Well just in case we have to camp." Anakin replied.

"Anakin, we're Jedi, we don't have the luxury of tents." Obi Wan said.

"Fine, fine, we'll sleep in the mud." Anakin sarcastically said.

"We'll head north, toward our missing mountain." Windu said as he began walking. Soon everybody followed.

***

Joruus C'baoth had only known Darth Seren for about three hours, and already hated him. He had heard stories of Darth Seren, and how powerful he was, how he had killed Jedi Masters with ease, and disposed of his foes without hesitation. He had even heard that Seren made the feared General Grievous look like he was a child with four lightsabers. C'baoth had never believed it, not even when Seren contacted him about the secret base, and sent droids to work the facility, but now that he had seen him face to face, and sensed his power first hand, every rumor seemed like it was most definitely true. Joruus was afraid of him, but still despised him, since from the beginning he was ordering C'baoth around, and using him like one of his mindless droids. But for now Joruus would do his bidding, until he gained the power necessary to destroy the Jedi and the Sith once and for all, and take control of the Galaxy for himself. This mission had worked to his advantage, destroying Mace Windu, one of the most respected and powerful Jedi, next to Yoda, and Skywalker, would take him one step closer to his goal of defeating the Jedi.

Joruus had been hiking for quite some time now, in the rain, and had found nothing, no trace of any Jedi on the mountain. He had known that they were there, because he had sensed them, but had no clue where they were. He had jumped off of many cliffs, and hiked down many pathways, but still found nothing.

He really didn't like this planet anyways, if Palpatine hadn't made him protect his secret, then he'd be somewhere else, somewhere where he could take down the system, like on the inside as a senator, or maybe even Chancellor, but maybe that was too unoriginal, Palpatine had already tried that, and it failed. Maybe he would've joined the Jedi order, and taken them down from the inside, or maybe even become Seren's apprentice, and kill him when he was strong enough, to finally eliminate the Sith.

Too many thoughts were plaguing C'baoth's mind to focus on the task at hand. He took a second to clear his mind, and focus on the Force. To him, there was no light, or Dark Side of the Force, there was just the Force. He was neither Jedi nor Sith, although technically, he would be classified as a Dark Jedi, he was…freelance for lack of better words. The way he saw it, both sides were equally wrong, they both had fear of losing something; the Sith drew their strength from passion, and thought that if they had enough hate, and anger, and passion to achieve something, then they would gain ultimate power, and they did just that, but they were afraid of losing that power, and that was what made them weak, and blind. The Jedi thought that the Galaxy constantly needed saving, and therefore, they were the peacekeepers, and the rescuers, they had the fake delusion that they controlled _everything_, and in turn, they were gravely afraid of losing their "control" of the Galaxy, and that made them blind and weak. Joruus hated them both, and he also hated the Republic, and their democratic, conservative way of doing things. If Joruus had it his way, he would be a dictator, having all of the control of every aspect of government, from taxes, to warfare, that way, the people wouldn't argue over stupid things; liberal or conservative, who cares.

Joruus was getting off task again; he quickly straightened his mind, and continued to walk. It was still raining, so he couldn't see very well, but he relied of the Force to guide him. He was still unable to find the Jedi's hiding spot and was about to turn around until he finally saw it; a subtle yet large space craft landed on a ledge of the mountain.

Joruus looked at it and smiled; the death of one of the most powerful figures in the Jedi order was about to take place. His smirk broadened.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Sorry for the dreadfully slow updates, we will be posting Chapter 4 hopefully sometime after Christmas. But life has been dreadfully slow, finals, christmas shopping, jobs (Like we have one lol) and other stuff.**

**Please Review, it keeps me motivated!! :-)  
**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Is everything in place Commander?" The holo of Darth Seren said to the Chiss Commander Thrawn.

"Yes, My Lord, the package has arrived safely. We will begin the attack on The Eclipse as soon as you give the signal." The Chiss said coolly as he sat in his velvet chair. "Good, I want you're fleet in orbit Commander." Seren replied..

Thrawn frowned "I'm afraid that's not possible, If I leave without the Grand Admiral knowing, then he'll suspect something and this operation will be for nothing.." Thrawn said.

Seren was a little more than irritated. "When can I expect you?" he asked

"As soon as the Jedi call for the invasion." Thrawn replied.

A smirk crept on the Sith Lords face "Well then, I'll give them a reason to call. Our fleet above Wayland is waiting, Commander." Seren said, beginning to lose his patients. "And I want that fleet commanded by droids Commander." Seren added.

Thrawn nodded "Yes My Lord." He replied, with assurance in his voice.. With that, Seren abruptly ended the transmission. Thrawn was left to ponder his thoughts.

Commander Thrawn highly respected the Sith Lord because of his take control personality, and the fact the Dark Lord respected him so much.

He was to be the Dark Lord's personal fleet commander, a Grand Admiral for Seren's new Republic, once the Separatists had defeated this old, corrupt Republic. The Chiss commander also respected the leader of the Separatists, Sate Pestage, he had decorated Thrawn with many

medals for loyalty to the Separatists, and his loyalty toward Palpatine when he was alive also sat well with Pestage. He was respected among the Separatist leaders, like Nute Gunray, San Hill, and other such powerful people.. However, his role in the Republic was great too.

He was a fleet commander, and he was working along side Grand Admiral Stafford, who was the Commander in Chief of the Navy of the Republic, a candidate in the upcoming elections for Supreme Chancellor, and was in command of the greatest technological achievement, The

Eclipse. Thrawn didn't like the Admiral though; in fact he loathed him for his misplaced loyalty to a misguided attempt at a government, where bureaucrats sat in their chairs and got fat and happy, thriving off of this bloodshed, but Thrawn had learned to place his trust in the people that would take down the old, corrupted Republic, and rebuild it into something far better, starting by the downfall of the meddlesome Jedi.

Thrawn also envied the Admiral's power, both his political and his military prowess. But soon that Super Star Destroyer would be his, and the Republic would fall, starting by the fall of the Eclipse, the Republic's "war winner." Thrawn would have his military and political power soon enough. This battle would signify his resignation from the Republic, and his rise to power in the C.I.S. And with the completion of the root project, the "New Republic" would be unstoppable. The plan was going perfectly so far. The package that Seren was referring to was in fact a hangar bay full of large storage containers, containing at least a battalion of B1 battle droids. These "packages" were on every ship in his fleet, and the Clones, and Stafford had no idea what was about to happen. Soon the Eclipse would be under C.I.S. control, and they would use it to reduce the Republic capital of Coruscant to nothing but a reminiscent of what was. The Jedi Temple would fall, and it would signify the end of the war and the victory of the C.I.S. but in order to secure victory, the Eclipse would have to be under his control, and the Jedi couldn't find what Pestage, and Palpatine strived so hard to hide. "Commander, the Admiral wishes for you to contact him immediately" said a Clone officer who had just walked into the room. Thrawn gave the officer a disgusted look "Very well, leave me." The Clone complied. Thrawn let out a long sigh, he hated Stafford, but he had to put on his best military face and speak with his arch enemy. He proceeded to contact the Grand Admiral.

The holo of the Grand Admiral Ralph de Stafford appeared. "Ahh, Commander Thrawn." He said.

Thrawn forced himself to tolerate the Admiral. "Grand Admiral Stafford, may I say congratulations on you're candidacy for Supreme Chancellor." He choked out.

"Thank you, but I am not here to make small talk Commander." Stafford replied in a strict tone. "I need you to be on my ship within the hour; Master Yoda will be with us shortly." Stafford said.

Master Yoda?! What's he doing coming here?!?! Thrawn thought. "M....Master Yoda?" He said, trying to not sound shocked, but his face betrayed his efforts.. "What business does he have out here?" Thrawn asked nonchalantly.

"Master Yoda believes that there is a Sith Lord on Wayland and wants to see to it that he doesn't escape." Stafford said, enlightening Thrawn, who was still in an utter state of shock.

"Darth Seren, is on the planet?" Thrawn asked trying to act somewhat surprised.. Damn! How do they know?!

"Yes, a transmission from Master Windu confirmed it." The Admiral answered. MASTER WINDU TOO?!!?

"Master Windu is on Wayland?" Thrawn inquired.

"Yes" Stafford said. He noticed that the Chiss Commander was sweating, and seemed distracted, which was highly unusual for Chiss, who were naturally calm, easy going, and cool, but Thrawn seemed the exact opposite of those things.

"Commander, are you all right?" Stafford asked, knowing that he was getting to the Commander. Stafford had always had a hunch that the Chiss commander was a traitor, and he thought maybe now he could finally break him.

Thrawn wanted to throw up when he asked him, but held it in. "Umm, yes, I will be aboard The Eclipse shortly." He said, and then abruptly ended the transmission. Thrawn was in a complete state of panic, the Grand Master of the Jedi Order was coming here?! And the head of the Jedi Council was on the same planet with two of the most powerful Jedi in the Order!!? How was Thrawn supposed to pull this plan off? He needed to contact Pestage before things got out of hand. He gestured for his two body guards to leave the room, and when they did, he opened a secure line, and proceeded to contact Sate Pestage. The hologram came up of Sate Pestage's head, which was covered by a purple head dress so that only his face showed. He wasn't the prettiest thing to look at, he looked as though he were ancient, wrinkles all over his face, ice cold blue eyes, with massive bags under them, he had the face of a great politician no doubt, and his face did him justice. Pestage looked at Thrawn, with an irritated look, Thrawn wasn't known to make sudden transmissions, especially to Sate Pestage, but he figured that it must have been urgent. "What is it Thrawn?" Pestage asked in an unconcerned tone. His voice was smooth and convincing, with a pronounced Coruscanti accent.

"You're Excellency; I have just received word that Jedi Master Yoda will join the fleet, to...oversee the capture of Lord Seren." Thrawn replied.

Pestage looked at Thrawn, and narrowed his eyes, "This is a most unexpected turn of events." He finally said. "Master Yoda. Well then, we will just have to surprise them; don't open the packages until the battle has started." Pestage concluded.

"Yes your Excellency." Thrawn could have figured that out himself, he didn't need to contact Pestage on a battle strategy, he needed to know if he should be wary of safety, If four Jedi Masters stood a threat against a single fleet, and if Seren died, then this mission would be for nothing. "And should Lord Seren die, what shall I do then?" Thrawn asked, looked at Thrawn, his icy eyes boring into him.

"He won't! Yoda doesn't have the power to kill Lord Seren, he is old and weak." Pestage corrected.

"Master Windu is on the planet, as well as Anakin Skywalker, and Obi Wan Kenobi." Thrawn added.

Pestage's features hardened, three Jedi Masters against one Sith Lord didn't sound good, but if Seren should die, Pestage would lose a valuable asset to his new empire. He finally came to the conclusion that maybe this was a threat "I shall contact him, proceed as planned

Thrawn."

"Yes your Excellency." Thrawn said

"Contact me when this mission is a success." Pestage said. He then severed the connection, and Thrawn was left sitting in his office, still unsure of the plan now that there was another player, a powerful player.

"Commander, your shuttle waits." A Clone said, barging into the room, breaking Thrawn of his thoughts. Thrawn nodded, and stood up.

"Very well, shall we?" Thrawn said as he walked out of the room, his Clone officer closely behind.

***

* * *

"Master, couldn't we have at least waited for it to stop raining?" Luke complained as he walked through the dense rain. Obi Wan shook his head and kept walking. It had been a tedious walk so far, walking, and climbing up mountainsides only to find nothing, the rain and the constant complaining of the Skywalkers, both father and son, didn't help either. Mace seemed like he was the only one keeping his composure.

The terrain was tough; it was rocky, and there were many declines and inclines to maneuver through. The rocks on the mountain were wet, and moldy, making them slippery, and the fall down would be a long one, but the Jedi had inhuman like maneuverability, so none of them fell, but they were all feeling very weary. Galen in particular was feeling his stamina begin to leave him, and was tired, his legs were on fire, and his feet felt like they were going to fall off, but he kept moving, it would be dark soon and he would rest then, but until then, he had to keep on moving. It didn't help that no one thought to pack water either, the only water they had was rainwater.

Although Galen felt like he was going to collapse, he couldn't help but stare at the beautiful scenery, it looked like a scene that a professional photographer would take; trees as tall as the eye could see, some even reaching as high as they were on the mountain. Lightning was spewing in every direction, making for an incredible light show, and the rain was so dense, that from a distance it looked like fog that was rolling over the mountain. The mountain wasn't a traditional grayish slate color, it was a dark green, and in some times black color, from the moss, and algae and other plant life growing on the mountain. It reminded him a lot of Kashyyk, all of the plants that claimed the land, but this place was more like a rain forest, exotic animals climbing the trees, and ridiculously gigantic bugs, which Galen hated. Some of the bugs were so big that Galen wasn't even sure that if he stepped on them if they would die, he would probably have to chop it in half, or blast it with a fletchet. Galen figured that the moisture level on this planet was to blame for that, since there was so much moisture on this planet.

Even though it was raining, it was still hot as Mustafar on a bad day. The rain far from cooled anything down, in fact the rain wasn't any particular temperature, it was just as hot as the climate of the planet. The humidity made it hard for any of the Jedi to cool off, even though they were soaked, they were still hot, all thanks to the humidity. The humidity made it hard to breath, and when they could breathe, there was a disgusting, musty smell that plagued the air, something like rotting meat, or milk, or something equally rancid.. This was definitely one of Galen's least favorite planets.

They had been walking for what seemed like the whole day, and they could finally tell that the system's star began to set on the planet, and still no sign of the rain stopping. Galen began to wonder if they would even stop and rest, or just walk through the night. He had seen many caves, and other such dry places to sleep, or even just rest for a while, while walking, but the Masters didn't seem to notice them, or if they did, they didn't mention them. Galen continued walking with his hood covering his head.

There was silence between the Jedi for quite some time now, the only sounds heard were the ones that the downfall of rain produced, and that of some animals. But other than that, it was a fairly silent walk. The three Padawans didn't talk either, they were all busy looking for a path that could lead them up to the lost part of the mountain, but they had been walking for hours, and still no sign of anything, even the Clone Commandos had no idea where they were. But they continued to walk, even if there was no sign of what anyone was looking for, or even a sign of stopping.

By this time, the sun was setting on the horizon, making the sky turn a vibrant orange, yellow color with streaks of violet and red shining against the clouds. The shine off of the beautiful sight that beheld the travelers also had the attention of various types of flowers trying desperately to soak in the sunlight that they had been deprived of the whole day. The bold colors shone through the singular droplets of rain falling from the sky, making the sight that much more beautiful to witness. Simply beautiful, no sunset had ever happened like this on Coruscant. As the star sunk deeper into the horizon, the warmer colors seemed to dissipate, leaving the deep purples and blues to claim the clouded sky.

Galen soon found himself far behind the others, and ran to catch up with his Master. It was customary for the padawan to stay two steps behind their masters on the left side. Anakin never really cared for this tradition, he said that it makes the master look pompous, and the padawan insignificant, so Galen wasn't used to follow this tradition with his Master, but Master Windu was with them, and it made Galen look bad if he didn't walk two steps behind his Master on the left side, much less falling so much behind. When he caught up Mace tuned and\ gave Galen a stern look. Galen felt his face become warmer, Anakin turned and gave his apprentice an amused look, Galen grinned sheepishly. He turned to his left seeing his best friend wearing an amused grin, Galen simply gave Luke a light elbow to his arm. Leia gave them both a warning look, but neglected to pay attention to where she was going. The Masters had stopped walking and so did the boys, but Leia didn't see that her Master was stopped and ran right into Obi Wan's back. Obi Wan turned around and threw her a questioning look as Galen, Luke and Anakin held in their laughter.

"Umm, sorry Master." She timidly said. Obi Wan sarcastically shook his head as he let his grin show. He looked at Anakin who was smiling as well.

"Well then, shall we stop here for the night?". Obi Wan said gesturing to a small cave, carved into the rocky wall. Mace averted his gaze from Obi Wan to the cave, pondering wetter or not to stop. He could keep going through the night, but he looked at the Padawans realizing that they were tired.

"Very well." he finally said, he turned to the Commandos "I want that equipment up and running, and a perimeter to be set up" Mace said

with a stern voice and strode off, Obi Wan following him.

The padawans and Anakin walked into the dry setting of the cave with the Clone called Smoky, who was carrying their bags with extra clothes. "So, Leia there's a big wall in front of you, just to let you know." Luke said to Leia as they took their bags that the Clones were previously carrying into the cave.

She looked at him with a very irritated look "Shut up Luke." She sarcastically said.

"Now Luke, be nice, she obviously didn't see the six foot Jedi Master standing in front of her." Anakin said with fake sincerity. Galen let a small laugh out.

Leia gave her father a cold warning look. And then one to Galen, who immediately stopped and regained his resolve.

She gave Anakin a criticizing look. "Like you have never ran into anything dad." She sarcastically said.

Anakin gave her a naive look. "Of course I haven't." he told her. "I'm a master." he sarcastically said.

Galen looked at his master, confused like. "What about that time..." He began but was cut off by Anakin's hand over his mouth.

Leia rolled her eyes.

***

* * *

Commander Thrawn stepped off of the boarding ramp of his personal shuttle into the hangar bay of _The Eclipse_, one of the smaller hangar bays, but still massive, still the size of a large hangar on his star destroyer. A small legion of ADV Clone Troopers in formation leaving an isle for the high ranking members to walk through. Greeting the Chiss commander was Grand Admiral Stafford himself accompanied by two ARC troopers clad in blue painted armor. Thrawn slowly strode down the fully extended landing ramp of his Kappa class shuttle accompanied by two Clone troopers.

"Greetings Commander, and welcome to _The Eclipse_." Stafford said in a suave voice.

"Hello Admiral, it is a pleasure to be here." Thrawn replied, bowing to his commanding officer. Thrawn hated doing so, especially to Stafford, a person whom he truly despised. His next sentence he literally forcefully spewed out. "It is an honor to be in you're presence."

Stafford smiled at his comrade. "Come, Master Yoda waits." He turned around and walked toward the turbolift to his office.

The Grand Admiral's office was very rich and lavish, a very royal maroon colored the walls, outlined with gold embroidered trims, and designs edging the top of the walls. A elegant chandelier hanging in the middle of the room. A large drinking bar claimed the right wall of the office with expensive champaign and ales. On the left wall was a display of dangerous, rare creatures that Stafford had hunted and killed himself, such as the head of a Krayt dragon, a Vornskr encased in a hard glass case, along with a Howl Runner. But perhaps the most prized, most expensive possession in the office was the pearl of a Krayt Dragon, which independently could make a person wealthy beyond his wildest dreams. It was sitting on a pedestal on the left of his desk. Behind his desk was a heraldic tapestry of his families ancient coat of arms. In front of the desk was a small sitting area with couches surrounding a table made out of a rare, expensive wood

Master Yoda was sitting silently in one of the many chairs sitting in front of Stafford's desk when Thrawn and Stafford walked in. Thrawn ceremoniously bowed respectfully to the Master Jedi. He studied the lavish office. "Such a display of wealth for such a conservative man."

Stafford threw Thrawn an amused look. "Well that's what happens when you can _afford_ it."

Thrawn frowned.

"Congratulate you I must on you're canidacy for Chancellor." Yoda said as he hobbled over to the Grand Admiral.

Stafford bowed to the old Jedi respectfully. "Thank you Master Yoda, it is a great honor to be nominated by the Senate, especially one with such a reputation as Senator Amidala."

Yoda looked at Stafford with a warm look. "The support of the Jedi you will have." Yoda said as he retook his seat in front of the Admiral's desk.

Stafford walked behind his desk. "General Dadona should be joining us shortly." Stafford said as he sat down. "Take a seat Commander."

Stafford said, gesturing to one of the empty seats in front of him.

Yoda skipped the pleasantries. "A strike force we will need." Yoda stated "Lead it I must, if to capture Darth Seren we are."

Stafford rose, and walked to the small bar to the right of the large office. "Relatively small, I presume." Stafford asked as he poured his dark brown drink into a small crystal glass.

"Hmm, yes, skilled soldiers I will need, strong enough to stand against a Jedi." Yoda said.

"That is something we can arrange, Commander Appo, commander of the 501'st legion aboard this ship will accompany you. Would you like a drink Master Jedi?" Said Stafford.

"No, Admiral, drink, I do not. What of the fleet? Outnumbered you are, even with _The Eclipse_." Yoda said.

"Commander Thrawn?" Stafford said as he gestured with his glass. Thrawn nodded. "I assure you, this ship will suffice. Commander

Thrawn's fleet is one of the finest in the Galaxy." Stafford said, not looking up from his glass.

Stafford walked over to Thrawn and handed him his drink. "We have intercepted a small C.I.S. Task force that was relaying information back to General Grevious, who, we have confirmed, is with the Separatist fleet. We have located his personal flagship, a Providence class dreadnought." Thrawn stated cooly as he grabbed the drink.

"We should have known that Grevious was behind this." Stafford said, when he looked past the Commander, and the Jedi toward the door.

"General! How nice of you to join us." Stafford said. General Dadona, Surface Marshal for the Galactic Republic, commanding the whole inner, and mid rim sectors of the Galaxy, second only to the Supreme Chancellor himself, he co-occupied this position with Grand Admiral Stafford, who was in control of the Republic's entire Navy. Highly acclaimed for his unorthodox military tactics, and almost as decorated as a General of the Republic's ground forces as Stafford was as an Admiral for the Navy, and very good friends with the Grand Admiral. They were equal in terms of their Military specialty. The only one who held the ranks that they did, they had a lot in common, they were both directly in control of their respective military rank, Stafford being in control of the Navy, and Dadona in control of the Army. Both were able to make important military decisions without the consent of the Chancellor, but both directly answerable to him.

Although he was a Surface Marshal, he kept the namely title of General because he was widely known by that title for so long. He was a tall man, possibly in his early fifties, or late forties, and had salt and pepper hair, and beard to match his age. A simple man in taste, he wore his appropriate officer's uniform, which was white with all of his medals on his right shoulder, and his rank insignia on his left, white gloves and black boots. He carried his pistol with him at all times, cautious because three assassination attempts were made on his life, all three obviously thwarted.

"Hello Stafford, it's good to see you." Dadona said in his gruff voice. "Master Yoda." He acknowledged the Master with a bow of respect.

"Commander." He looked at the Chiss who stood up and saluted his superior. "So, what brings us to have three of the most powerful figures in the same room?" Dadona asked, amused at the situation as he sat down.

"If we are correct, then what the Separatists are hiding could change the course of the war. Why would the Separatists have their most powerful figures on the same planet? The only one missing is Pestage." Stafford said in an amused tone.

Dadona sat up and clapped his gloved hands together. "So, what's the situation?" He asked.

"On the surface of the planet Wayland, Darth Seren is, a fleet massing over the planet there is." Yoda interjected

"That is ironic that a Separatist fleet would be over Wayland, we hardly even knew of it's existence but a few years ago." Dadona said.

Stafford nodded. "That's why we think it's weird that General Grevious and Darth Seren would be there. They've only fought together on a handful of accounts in the past years, and they were all important campaigns, on key planets." Stafford said.

Dadona stroked his beard. "And this calls for a full scale invasion?" he asked.

"A small team of Jedi on the planet they are, a small team I will need to capture Darth Seren." Yoda said.

"And then what? Do you think it's possible to even capture a Sith Lord?" Dadona asked.

"Difficult it will be, to sustain a Sith, but possible it is, through the force." Yoda said confidently, as he made subtle hand motions.

"And what after that? Do we launch a full scale invasion?" Dadona asked.

Stafford nodded again. "That would be the plan, and we need someone with you're stature to plan it." Stafford said.

Dadona smiled. "How nice of you to think of me." Dadona sarcastically said. "The only thing I'll be worried about is the fleet, will we even be able to land our troops?" He asked. "And they will undoubtedly be shooting the landing pods on the surface."

"The fleet will be taken care of." Thrawn intervened.

Dadona looked at Thrawn. "And what _is _your plan Commander?" Dadona asked.

"We will wait for them to make the first move. I have taken the liberty of sending a squadron of my best men to the far side of Phindar, to destroy the nearest Separatist survey outpost, but the cloaking device needs to be disabled." Thrawn said.

"What cloaking device?" Dadona asked.

Thrawn smiled. "The enemy fleet is cloaked General." he sarcastically replied.

Dadona looked at Stafford. "A cloaking field? Strong?" He asked.

Stafford took a drink of his brown liquor. "Very, our CGT sensors picked it up." He replied.

Dadona looked surprised. "This thing has CGT's on it?" he muttered, "Of course it does." Dadona looked back at Thrawn. "So as of now, we have no strategy for our fleet?" Dadona asked, slight irritation present in his voice.

Thrawn smiled. "I have a plan, but I will need to be able to _see _them to execute it." Thrawn said nonchalantly, which angered Dadona even more.

Dadona gave the Chiss a cold look. "My trust in you is very thin, Commander, we will need to be able to see that plan." Dadona said.

Thrawn looked at Dadona with his red eyes, almost challenging his superior. "Thankfully I downloaded a visual of a basic strategy on this data pad." Thrawn said, a little irritated by the apparent lack of trust that Dadona held in him. He placed the datapad on the desk. There was a tension filled silence between the two officers, both staring at each other down, and sizing the other up. Stafford broke the

tension. "Well then, Commander, you may return to you're ship, we will discuss tactics by ourselves and let you know what is happening." Stafford said as Thrawn stood up, saluted and walked out the door.

Yoda watched as the door slid shut, he turned around and stroked his chin, he turned toward his comrades "Surrounds the Commander, the dark side does, much deception I sense in him" Yoda said. Stafford had imputed the data into his holo projector on his desk, and watched a basic schematic of what the fleet would be doing, if they follow this strategy. It was a simple tactic, group, and surround the enemy. "This is simple, too simple, especially for Commander Thrawn." Stafford said. "He plans intricate battle scenarios, not this simple, trainee plan." Stafford looked at it, almost not believing what he was seeing. "There is not even a counterstrike if there are reinforcements."

"I don't trust him, I wouldn't trust him, as far as I could throw him. I've had suspicions about him for quite some time." Dadona said. "I would plan an extract, and evac if I was you Stafford." Dadona said.

Yoda pursed his lips. "Agree I do, surrounded by the dark side he is, trust him, I do not. Suggest you call for reinforcements I do." Yoda said, pointing at Stafford with his gimer stick.

Stafford looked unconcerned. "Do you really think that's necessary?" Stafford asked.

Dadona looked at Stafford. "Just in case."

***

* * *

The cave that the Jedi decided to settle for the night in was a deep, cave. Dark, but slightly illuminated by glowing crystals lining the walls,

and the roof of the cavern. The Jedi had picked a spot in the cave that was secluded, and out of sight from outside the cave. It was dark, but they had started a fire that lit the place up more. The flames had made it to where the little plants, and fungi could be seen, it made the place colorful, and even kind of beautiful. The mushrooms were all shades of the cool colors, ranging from reddish purple to a greenish blue.

The algae that grew on the walls was dark, but the light from the fire showed that I't was a deep green, but if looked at from a different

angle it was a deep blue. The small luminescent crystals glowed a light blue, but weren't very bright individually, but the number of them that were stocked on the roof of the cave made for fair light, but the cave was a sight to see once in the light. The fire that was lit in the cave was not only for lighting purposes, but also for warmth. Because of the location of the planet and the system's star, the days were dreadfully hot, while the nights were dreadfully cold. So the Jedi prepared with blankets and a fire, along with dry clothing.

Galen sat in the cave tending to the fire, but more so to rest his legs, and the rest of his body from the long hike.

"Has it stopped raining yet?" Galen asked as Luke came back into the tunnel.

Luke sighed. "No. Man, I never thought that I would dislike rain this much." he said.

Galen looked up from the fire that he was tending to. "Yeah, I know what you mean. Where is everybody?" Galen asked.

Luke sat down on the floor cross legged opposite of Galen. "Leia's outside with everybody else, trying to find the missing mountain." He replied.

Galen nodded his head.

There was silence as Galen poked at the fire with a small stick. The simpleness of the fire helped the young Jedi to relax. The dancing shadows created by the small, tamed fire, were unpredictable in motion, but elegant and graceful at the same time. He watched, captivated at the fire, as he thought of what was to come. Thoughts of earlier in the day.

"Is there something bothering you?". Luke finally asked hesitantly.

Galen looked at Luke. "Uuhh, no, I'm fine." He lied.

Luke smiled. "Galen, you've been my best friend since forever, and I know when something is bothering you." Luke said.

"Well, I guess there's no hiding it from you." Galen laughed. "I've been thinking of my parents a lot lately." Galen said in a saddened tone.

Luke had never really known much about Galen's life before he was brought to the Temple, he knew that his parents were dead, and he had seen the vicious scars on Galen's body, but never had the guts to ask him about it. Luke stared at Galen. "I'm sorry." He truthfully said. He was really sorry for Galen, he could feel his distress through the Force lately, and when Galen said that he was going to go meditate, Luke found it quite surprising, Galen could never sit still for long period of times, but then again, neither could Luke.

"I heard that you were going to start you're lightsaber soon." Galen said, changing the subject. Since Luke was still to young to build one of his own, He and his sister were provided with one durring missions.

Luke looked up at his friend, and smiled. "Yes, and its about time too, Master Kenobi still thinks that I'm too young, but I know I'm ready." Luke said beaming with pride.

"Why does he think you're too young? I built my lightsaber when I was thirteen." Galen replied.

Luke sighed. "He said that he and my dad made theirs when they were older. I think that they think that were 'gonna cut something off if we make them now." Luke laughed.

Galen laughed. "Luke, I'd be afraid of you cutting MY limbs off." He said with a smile.

Luke looked at him with a mock look of shock on his face. "Me? Never." He said. "Besides I think that the reason they build lightsabers later is because its difficult to do it." He said.

"Well if you're anything like me, then you should have no problems building one." Both of the boys looked at the source of the voice, and saw Anakin turning the corner.

Luke smiled at his father. "No I guess not." He mused, as Anakin ruffled his hair. Not far behind him Obi Wan walked in.

"Yes, and after our leave, we are going Illum to begin constructing it." He said as he sat down.

Luke looked at Obi Wan with a sparkle in his eyes, and a wide grin. "Really? After our leave? This is so awesome!" He said, beaming with pride.

Obi Wan smiled. "But right now, you have some meditating to do." He said to the young Skywalker.

Luke's smile soon faded. "Really? Now?" He complained.

Obi Wan looked at Anakin and smiled, so much like his father, he thought to himself. "Yes, my Padawan learner, now." He replied.

Luke rose to his feet and started walking away, dragging his feet.

Anakin looked at Galen. "How about a little sparing?" He asked.

Galen smirked at him. "I bet I'll win this time." He said.

Anakin's smile widened. "Is that a challenge, my very young apprentice." He asked jokingly.

"Oh dear." Obi wan sighed.

Galen looked at his master mischievously. "Assuming that you're up to a challenge, old man." Galen said playfully.

Obi Wan looked at them with shock. "_He's_ old?"

Ignoring Obi Wan's comment, Master and Padawan walked out in to the rain. Anakin smiled as he activated his lightsaber. Galen followed suite. The rain sizzled as it hit the two blue blades.

Anakin took a defensive form of Ataru while Galen stood in an offensive, custom stance based off of Juyo, but held a backhand grip on his saber. Anakin smiled knowingly. "You're really going to use that style on me? You're braver than I thought." He teased.

Galen smiled, and attacked with great speed and grace, going for a "kill blow" right from the start. Anakin smiled and blocked the attack with ease, and backed up. Galen took the offensive once again, making precision strikes, controlling Anakin's center. Anakin allowed his padawan to keep the advantage, and to show him the weaknesses of his custom style. But Anakin was having a hard time unhinging the form.

Galen had made some improvements on his lightsaber fighting since he and his Master last fought. He was no longer as sloppy with his technique as he once was, and was now defending better than ever. He had a sense pride knowing that he may actually win.

Anakin made a quick, yet powerfull strike that made Galen lose his balance. Anakin placed his blue blade near Galen's shoulder, symbolizing his victory. "Remember Galen, be prepared for anything, don't get too caught up with winning the fight, stay focused and calm, and you will have an advantage over you're opponent." Anakin said as he placed his blade at his side. "Unless you're opponent is me of course." Anakin joked.

Galen shook his head and laughed.

Anakin turned off his lightsaber when he noticed Commander Appo approaching him. "Sir, we have just picked up someone closing in on our position from the northeast, Master Windu requests you're presence." Appo said.

Anakin nodded and turned to Galen. "I guess our sparring will have to wait."


	6. Chapter 5

**Okay, sorry people. There's no reason why it took me so long to update! But I was busy!! **

**but anyways to the story. Chapter 5**

* * *

Chapter 5

Sweat lined Galen's brow as he gracefully practiced lightsaber techniques by himself. His master left some time ago, something about someone approaching, but Galen couldn't sense anything, so he wasn't worried. He was studying to master Soresu, the defensive form of lightsaber combat, the way of the Mynock, also known as the "resilient form." Defense was never Galen's strongest suit, he liked to attack, although he was at the top of his, and even older, age groups in all types of lightsaber combat, defense was definitely something he wasn't up to par with, in his own standards. Galen was more of an attacker. He utilized Juyo, also known as Vapaad, the most aggressive form of lightsaber combat, and the most dangerous. Master Yoda had told him that there was only one student in his lifetime that actually mastered Juyo, even though it was incomplete, and that was Mace Windu, and he had even finished and perfected the style known as Vapaad, which was simply the completion of Form VII. Juyo, or Vapaad, was the most dangerous form of lightsaber combat known to the Jedi, Sith used that form of combat, Darth Maul had used it against Qui-Gon and Obi Wan, Sora Bulq and Quinlan Vos had both used it, but both also falling into darkness, Vos, obviously, returned, but Sora didn't. It was dangerous for Jedi because to use it, one must succumb to the thrill of the fight, and the thrill of winning to do so, it takes anger, and fear, and turns them into a weapon of the light. Only a few Jedi had ever actually practiced this technique, one being his Master, Anakin, and the other being Jedi Master Rahm Kota, neither used it to it's full potential though. Anakin had always used Djem So in lightsaber combat, and he was the exemplary master at it, even rivaling Master Windu's Vapaad. Master Kenobi's strong suit had been Ataru, like his master before him, but after Qui-Gon died, he switched over to Soresu, and so taught his pupils to master in Soresu. Leia had no problems in utilizing Soresu in battle, only when she had a particular advantage would she switch to Ataru, but Luke, being a lot like Anakin, studied Djem So, but also use Obi Wan's Soresu.

For over an hour Galen had been practicing by himself, for over an hour the Masters, and Leia, were in the tent with the scanning equipment, for over an hour Luke had been "meditating." He was bored, practicing defensive combat was boring.

It was dark already, and the rain had finally stopped, the warmth from the day was still present in the atmosphere, but it was getting cold, fast.

The dim moonlight shone through the trees, making the terrain visible. Not to his right and left, there were dense foliage, but on one side, the mountainside along with the cave was there, but on the other, if one wasn't careful, they would fall far to their death.

Thankfully, Galen could sense these things, because the overgrown plant life hid the Cliffside well.

Galen continued to move through the various moves of Soresu, slashing, and parrying. He moved flawlessly, and gracefully, Master Kenobi would praise him thoroughly.

Galen focused himself, and began performing all the moves with accurate, fast precision, hoping to making it more exciting. But it still was the boring defensive form that he had been practicing for a long time. He momentarily stopped. He lowered his lightsaber to his side, and sighed. The truth was that actually he was scared, the force was telling Galen something, something was wrong. It whispered danger vividly in his ear. He closed his eyes, and allowed the force to flow freely through his mind.

He saw a very foggy vision, nothing he could make out. He heard a groggy scream and a muffled cry, but nothing completely audible. But what he felt through the force was very vivid. Pain, sadness, anger, and even hatred, but the pain was the sharpest emotion. He felt mental pain, like anguish, and also great physical pain. But again none of it made any sense.

Both frustrated ant irritated, he opened his eyes. A soft, cool breeze touched his face, and water dripped from the bottom of his still damp robe. His hand still firmly gripping his lightsaber. He felt confused, and alone. He often questioned the wisdom, and judgment of the council. Master Yoda told him that he was of the most Force adept that the Jedi had ever seen, yet he couldn't even decipher a vision sent to him by the Force. He calmed himself and released his anxiety to the force. He though of what Master Qui-Gon said to him, and felt at ease again, somewhat. He felt sad because he never knew the Jedi Master who was responsible for training "The Negotiator."

His mind eased a little bit more, and he began to practice again.

-------------------------------------------------

"Still, I think it would be wise to set up a defensive perimeter, have a night watch or something." Obi Wan said, referring to the abnormal readings on the scanner.

"But Master we haven't seen anything for almost thirty standard minutes." Leia responded.

Obi Wan furrowed his brow. "Something is still not right, I sense something." he concluded.

Leia was becoming increasingly annoyed by her Master's overprotective, and frankly paranoid state of mind. She huffed. "Master, I really don't think anything will happen, I don't sense anything!" she exclaimed.

Anakin placed his hands on her shoulders. "Leia, he's right, something's not right here, I can sense it too." he said.

She looked at her father and let out a sigh of defeat. "But I still don't sense anything, why is that?" he asked, directing her attention toward her Master.

He smiled warmly. "Your senses are not as attuned as myself and you're Father's." he replied. "but you will get there." he added placing one hand on her shoulder.

She smiled, satisfied with the answer.

"Its decided then, create a perimeter surrounding the mouth of the cave, while the padawans sleep, we will take guard shifts. Every three and a half standard hours we will switch." Said Mace, who had been listening to the whole ordeal.

"That sounds good to me." Anakin said.

Obi Wan smiled. "The Hero With No Fear on guard duty, now that's classic"

Anakin smiled.

Master Windu interrupted. "We will need to contact the Council." He said.

Obi Wan shook his head. "No, Yoda told us to contact him in five days time." He informed.

Windu nodded.

"Now back to the task at hand, you may leave." Obi Wan signaled to the clones, who obliged. "There is a disturbance in the force." He said.

Anakin nodded. "I agree."

Obi Wan looked down at Leia. "Please go and tell your brother that he is welcome to stop meditating." He said.

Leia nodded and left.

Obi Wan looked at Anakin warily.

"Master Windu, I don't think it's safe for the padawans to be here." Anakin stated.

Windu looked at Anakin in a confused manner. "And why not?" he asked.

Anakin looked at the floor. "A vision, Master." He replied.

Windu looked at him, a little more intensely now, and with shock. "A vision? Of whom?"

he asked.

"Of Galen, Master. He is murdered by Darth Seren." He said softly.

"Is that all, Anakin? Because I sense that there is more to it than that." Windu replied intensely.

Anakin looked at Mace. "Before he is killed, Seren asks Galen to join him." Anakin replied.

Mace nodded. "Galen is anchored in the light, I doubt that he will turn easily." He stated.

Anakin's expression, and demeanor suddenly turned grim. "That is why he is killed, Master." He said. "Before he…kills Galen, he says that Galen is to powerful to be left alive, and kills him." Anakin said.

Windu was not surprised by the actions in the vision, not in the least bit. "Galen is powerful, he has more force potential than anyone in the Temple, or recent history, and perhaps even the history of the Order. He is a valuable asset to the Jedi, as well as the Republic. Anakin, he and your children are the hope of winning this war. We cannot let him be turned, or killed. We will all keep a sharp eye on him, and if Seren should make an appearance on this planet, it is imperative that he stays far away from any of the Padawans." Mace concluded. "His influence has no bounds." Windu added.

Obi Wan and Anakin nodded grimly.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

_How long am I going to have to do this by myself?_ Galen asked himself. Yeah, sure, lightsaber practice was fun most of the time, but not when one is alone practicing by themselves for over an hour. Did he even have to do this? Did Master Skywalker instruct him to study the form of Soresu while he was gone? He thought back, and concluded that it was not necessary. He deactivated his lightsaber and sat down on a nearby tree stump.

His Master never made him do something he absolutely hated, after his thirteenth birthday; Galen was only to be instructed by Anakin, and him only. No more History of The Order class, no more studying lame boring forms of combat, both phisical and lightsaber. The only thing he was forced to do was meditation, which on occasion wasn't a bad thing. Galen was, for the most part, relaxed and easy going, so when it came time for meditation, he really didn't mind, but on a lot of occasions, meditation was just redundant. Skywalker was a good master. Galen thought. He remembered back to the first time he met his Master, just a short week after his recovery.

_The Grand Admiral escorted Galen Marek to the Council chambers. Stafford had told him that he was to be tested by the Jedi Council, to see if he were to be trained as a Jedi Knight, like his father. His father. The boy was still in a state of depression, after all, what four-year-old boy watches his parents die? The Grand Admiral had his hand on Galen's shoulder, as a sign of protectiveness toward the boy, and it made Galen feel a little bit better. It had only been a week since the battle, and a few days since his release from the ICU (Intensive Care Unit) so he was still in medical attire-since he had no other clothes. His left arm was in a splint because it had been broken in several places, and the soreness from the scar tissue forming on his back kept him from moving the left shoulder anyway. Since the battle, Galen had suffered nightmares, awe full nightmares that pinned the blame for his parent's death on him. It depicted him being of selfish cause, leaving his father to die while he escaped the planet; and he started to believe it. He blamed himself for what happened at the fallen space ship, and now, because of his own selfishness, or so he thought, he had lost his father._

_He thought of Stafford as the only family he had left, ever since the ordeal, Stafford had stayed by him the entire time, and wasn't about to leave anytime soon. The two walked up the stairs toward the turbolift. Since Galen had been in the Temple, he was dumbstruck to say the least. He had never been off the planet of Kashyyk, nor had he seen a building so elegant and big. Outside of the Temple was a sight to see too. He had seen massive cruisers, he had been on the biggest one in the Galaxy, but never had he seen so many of them just floating in the atmosphere, nor had he ever seen so many speeders in one place. They looked like little flies flying to their destination, he mused. Coruscant was truly a sight to see. _

_They boarded the turbolift. Stafford pressed a button, and a moment later, the lift shot upward. It took Galen off guard, who stumbled, and grabbed a hold of Stafford's tunic to keep from falling. Stafford reached for the boy's shoulder, and steadied him. There was silence accept for the low hum of the moving turbolift. "Are you nervous?" He asked._

_Galen shook his head. "No" he replied._

_Stafford smiled, a warm smile, but it was also a halfhearted one, a sad one. "That's good, the Council can be intimidating." Stafford replied._

_Galen looked at the Admiral, a puzzled look on his face. "What's in...intim-daing?" he asked._

_Stafford chuckled at the boy's innocence. "Intimidating, it's when something makes you feel.... not as important as you really are." He replied._

_Galen nodded, and looked back down to the floor. A moment later he looked back up at Stafford. "Why are they so...intim..ating?" he asked._

_Stafford didn't want to scare the boy into a nervous panic by telling him something wrong, so he replied. "They tend to have that effect on people."_

_Galen looked confused, but dropped the subject. In a sense, he was excited; he was going to be trained as a Jedi! That prospect was exciting to a four-year-old boy. But the reason he was in the situation in the first place canceled out the excitement for the most part. It had only been a week! A week since the battle on Kashyyk, he was still sore from the scar tissue forming on his body, the bigger gashes that the bacta couldn't get to. He especially felt it in two places, the gash that went from the left side of his chest, to the right side of his abdomen. And the nasty gash that scared the left side of his back. He still couldn't move his left arm freely yet, without pain-given that he was also in a splint, but he understood that this meeting was necessary. _

_The turbolift stopped, and again, Galen lost his balance, and feel on his butt. Stafford laughed good natured and helped Galen on his feet. They walked up the gigantic stairs to a big, elegant door, with designs on it that was flanked by two senior padawans. The door opened. Stafford stopped, and dropped to one knee, staring at Galen with both of his hands on Galen's shoulders. Galen looked at the Admiral, waiting._

_"Don't be nervous, you'll do great, just do what you're heart tells you, and you will be fine." Stafford said. Galen nodded as Stafford pulled him in to a hug. "I'll be right outside, waiting for you." He added, and Galen went inside of the Council chambers._

_He immediately knew what the word intimidation meant when he reached the middle of the circle. Twelve eyes looked at him, and he immediately recognized Yoda. Galen bowed out of respect to the masters. He looked around the room and noticed two of the most famous Jedi sitting next to each other, Obi Wan Kenobi, "The Negotiator." And Anakin Skywalker, "The Hero With No Fear." _

_"Do you know why you're here youngling?" The booming voice of the dark skinned Jedi _

_asked. _

_  
Galen nodded. "Yes sir." he replied in a soft voice. _

_"No need there is, to be scared, here to hurt you we are not." The tiny, green Master Yoda said. _

_Galen nodded, but his nervous demeanor didn't leave that easily. _

_"You are strong in the Force, young one." The dark skinned master said. Silence proceeded for several moments. "I am Master Windu, head of the Jedi Council, and this is Master Yoda, Grand Master of the Temple." Windu said, introducing the rest of the Council._

_Galen bowed again. Not knowing how to reply he said, attempting to be polite, "My name is Galen Marek." _

_Yoda chuckled. "Know we do, you're name youngling, good friends of you're parents were we." he explained. _

_He winced at the mention of his parents. _

_His change in attitude didn't go un noticed by the Council. "You are sad, because of your parents." Someone said. The statement took him aback for a second, he looked around to see who said it, and was surprised to see Anakin Skywalker smiling sadly at him. Galen nodded at his observation. "I know exactly how you feel, I too had to witness my parent pass into the Force." He stated. _

_Galen was a little more than intrigued at his comment. _But I coulda' saved them h_e thought._

_"And I too, blamed myself." He said._

_Galen looked up at Skywalker, alarms raised in his head, how did this man know what he was thinking?_

_"See through you we can." Came a sudden reply to his thoughts by Master Yoda who was chuckling._

_Galen nodded sheepishly._

_"Tell us, young one, why is it that you blame yourself?" Asked a Master whose name was Adi Gallia._

_Galen looked at her, not wanting to answer the question, so he shrugged._

_Windu spoke again, but this time with much less volume and power in his voice. "Do you wish to be a Jedi?" he asked smoothly._

_Galen nodded furiously. "Uhuh, my mommy and daddy were Jedi's, I have their laser swords." He said proudly._

_"And great Jedi they were." Yoda stated. "Sorry I am to hear of their passing." He added._

_Galen nodded again. _

_"The life of a Jedi is not an easy one." Windu said. "Do you know what a Jedi's job is?" he asked._

_Galen nodded his head. "They help people." He responded._

_Windu nodded in agreement. "Jedi are selfless, do you know what that means?"_

_Galen shook his head._

_"That means that Jedi only think about others, not themselves, does that make sense?" Windu asked._

_Galen nodded again. "I wanna help people." He said enthusiastically, he suddenly realized that by helping they meant helping dissipate the endless conflict that the Galaxy was engulfed in, and he was more than willing to do so. "I want the killing to stop." he added quietly._

_"And that, young one, is our job. To stop this maddening war." Windu praised._

_Galen was silent for a few moments, just standing, looking down at his feet. "I can feel when people die...I don't like it." he said almost in a whisper._

_"Death is a natural part of life, sad we should not be for those who pass. Mourn them do not, miss them do not. Rejoice for those who become one with the Force." Yoda replied. _

_The statement meant nothing for Galen, how could he not miss his parents? "I _do _miss mommy and daddy." he said. _

_"Pass the feeling will in time." Yoda stated. "But dwell on it you must not."_

_Galen shook his head, and looked up at Yoda wide eyed. "I don't wanna forget mommy and daddy." he shakily said. "I love them" _

_There was silence as Yoda inspected the boy, as powerful with the Force as he was, he was still a child, and children were not expected to understand such things. _

_"It's okay to feel sorrow, it's natural. I'd be lying if I said that none of us has felt sorrow." Anakin piped in with a warm reply._

_Galen looked at him. The wound of his parents death reopening. His eyes became teary. _

_Anakin smiled. "But you can't blame yourself, there was nothing you could've done." he added. _

_How wrong Galen thought he was. He shook his head. "I shoulda' helped daddy. I _

_coulda' helped daddy, but I didn't, I left him." he replied softly._

_Yoda's expression softened. "Did everything to prevent this tragedy, you did, at fault you are not, only the Sith." He said._

_Galen didn't know who Sith was, but he was sure it wasn't their fault. "It is though." he pleaded. "I just left, and the ship blew up, daddy was in the ship, and...and I left." He said, as if the realization was just hitting him, and feeling the full magnitude of the situation. Tears flowed down his cheeks._

_"Blame yourself, you must not." Yoda said sternly. "A product of war this was." he added._

_Galen didn't hear a word. His emotions that had been sealed for a week now, surfaced, and he was now openly crying. He was too young to understand reason, as in thinking about what happened and deliberating a logical answer, his thought dwelled on the comfort of one of his parents, and the thought of never seeing them again was what got to him. He suddenly found himself kneeling on the floor, his one good hand at his side. He could vaguely hear the Council speaking, but he wasn't registering anything. He continued to sob, it wasn't wailing, like if he were to fall and scrape his knee, it was a soft sob, a sorrowful sob, and that was more chilling to the Masters in the room than if he were to be screaming bloody murder. He heaved long drawn out breaths. He suddenly felt someone approaching him, he didn't look to see, nor did he know who it was. The person dropped to their knee and rubbed Galen's back, a sign of sympathy. Without even knowing he did it, he found himself in an embrace with whoever was there, wrapping his one good arm around them and resting his head on their chest. _

_Several moments passed where Galen was wrapped in his Comforter's arms. The sob eventually dissipated into a soft whimper, and then to just tears. He decided it was time to see who he was hugging. He looked up and saw Anakin Skywalker's face, 'The Hero With No Fear' was comforting him. He buried his head back into Skywalker's robes, somehow, it just felt right, he felt safe here, like nothing bad could reach him, he felt warmness, and happiness here, and he knew that he didn't want to leave. _

Gal_e_n smiled at the warm memory of his first encounter with his Master. From that moment on, Anakin became Galen's best friend and confidant. Skywalker had, at that exact meeting, accepted taking Galen on as his padawan, although he was too young to even start training missions, Skywalker tutored Galen when he wasn't away on missions, and even made it a point to leave him a message on their apartment's holo receiver. Anakin was Galen's best friend, a fatherly figure to him.

Even though their relationship was close, he hadn't met the Skywalker twins formally until he was six. Luke and Galen swiftly became close friends, and stayed close through their childhood, and even now into their adolescence, and hopefully into adulthood, and all the way until they looked like Master Yoda.

As if on cue, Luke stepped out of the cave with Leia, somehow she must have passed him without him knowing, nevertheless, he wasn't going to have to stay bored anymore, he mused.

"Have you been sitting there the _whole_ time?" Luke asked with a quizzical look on his face.

Galen laughed. "No, I got bored of practicing _Soresu_, over, and over, and over again." he replied.

"What's wrong with Soresu?" Leia asked defensively.

"It's _boring_" Galen responded.

Leia crossed her arms. "It's _practical! _While you attack with your _Juyo_, I'm gonna just wait till' you get tired and then make my move." She responded with a smirk.

"Not if I don't tag you first." He replied.

Leia huffed. "Well let's find out!" She said, pulling out her saber and activating it.

Galen looked at her, and then at Luke who was containing a snicker. "Alright, you're on." He said, activating his own lightsaber.

Galen was about to attack, but the Force was telling him something. Something wasn't quite right. "Hey, do you guys sense that?" He asked.

"Yeah, but I'm not sure what it is." Luke responded.

And then like a blasting alarm clock, the Force screamed DUCK! He complied and rolled out of the way.

When he regained his balance, he looked up to see an old man with silver hair, and an equally silver, and rather long, beard. He was clad in a brown robe, wielding a blue lightsaber, a hood covering his face. Galen sensed no pure evil from this man, but the Dark side still resided in him.

Galen immediately took a defensive position.

The man attacked, if possible, all three of them at once, taking them off guard. The man continued his assault, viscously attacking them, not giving any time for any of them to counterstrike. He was skilled with a blade, but just barely. If he hadn't taken them off guard, then Galen probably could have taken him down, but his sudden attack, mixed with his strong force propelled attacks were too sudden, and they were taken back.

"Padawans, get behind me!" Galen heard Obi Wan say. The man suddenly stopped attacking, and turned to look where the source was. He turned around and saw the three masters, and noticed that the Clones were surrounding them. The three steadily, yet hastily went.

The man frowned, a deep, sinister one. "Don't interfere with Jedi business!" He exclaimed.

Obi Wan gave him a look of disbelief. "Jedi business?" He harshly asked.

Mace took a menacing step forward. "Who are you?" He asked.

The man looked even more angered. "_I_ am Jedi Master Joruus C'baoth."

_Jedi Master?_ "Darth Seren sent you, didn't he?" Anakin asked with a frown on his face.

The man looked at Anakin, anger clearly etched on his face. "Lord Seren has nothing to do with this." He said, almost yelling.

"_Lord_ Seren?" Mace asked.

The man was unreadable.

Obi Wan stepped in. "If you are a Jedi Master, then why do you serve a Sith Lord?" He asked.

The man's anger noticeably rose at the comment. But he still remained silent.

Anakin winced. "Oops, I think you hit a nerve Master." He said with a hint of amusement in his voice. Mace threw him a warning look.

The man's irritation and anger levels suddenly spiked. He had a look of pure evil lust on his face. "I will not be made a mockery out of." He said in a dangerously low tone.

With that, the Master's demeanor darkened into a serious one, and the ignited their blades, almost simultaneously. Mace motioned for the Clones to move in. "In the name of the Galactic Senate of the Republic, you are under arrest." The Korun Master said.

The man smiled wickedly, and tilted his head just enough to where he could see the Clone commando called "Cannon" and almost absentmindedly threw his blade. The Masers brought up their defenses, as the watched the Clones decapitated body slump to the floor.

Mace motioned for the Clones to stay where they were.

C'baoth's smirk morphed into an angry scowl. He deactivated his lightsaber, and in a blurry flash, C'baoth was in the sky, hurling Lightning at the Jedi.

Anakin brought his blade up instinctively to protect the padawans, who noticed, and jumped out of the way, behind a big tree.

C'baoth landed behind the Jedi, an activated his saber, attacking Mace first. The Jedi Master blocked C'baoth's attacks with relative ease. Obi Wan quickly joined the fight, putting C'baoth on the defensive. Anakin attacked as well, making C'baoth block in weird angles.

C'baoth, seeing that he had lost his advantage, Jumped yet again, and landed safely away from the Jedi. He sent a powerful Force wave at the Jedi. Obi Wan jumped out of the way, Mace jumped over it, and Anakin just powered through it, as if it didn't faze him.

The three continued to press their advantage, while C'baoth slowly backed up.

C'baoth suddenly used the force to propel himself a safe distance from the Jedi. He deactivated his lightsaber. "Well done, well done" he chuckled.

Anakin looked at the man, and then found Galen's gaze. They exchanged confused glances. Even Obi Wan looked as if he was trying to talk to a Nerf.

C'baoth continued to chuckle. He extended his hand, and without warning, Lightning spewed from his fingertips. The three Jedi blocked it with ease, but that wasn't stopping C'baoth, his chuckle became a fit of mad laughter, and then he abruptly stopped, and and an angry gaze met Anakin's.

Anakin felt a warning from the Force, but it was too late. A tree slammed into him from his right side, sending him flying. C'baoth reactivated his blade, and attacked the remaining two Jedi.

Galen rushed over to where the tree, and his master landed, only to see Anakin sitting up rubbing his head. Galen sighed in relief. "Are you alright?" Galen said half chuckling. Leia and Luke joined them.

Leia looked at her father as if to say 'haha u got hit by a tree' but she didn't say anything.

Anakin continued to rub his forehead. "Yes, I'm fine. That sneaky old..."

"DAD!" Leia said, stopping her father from a fit of colorful curses.

Galen and Luke laughed.

Anakin stood up and observed the battle in silence for a few moments. "Watch this." He said. He turned around and used the force to pick up the tree that had fallen at him, and hurled it in their direction.

The tree was half way there when he realized what he did. "Oops... Obi Wan! Master Windu! WATCH OUT!!" He yelled. They apparently heard because they ducked at the last second, leaving C'baoth to get struck directly. Anakin smiled. Leia shook her head.

"Now go you guys, before he decides to attack you...again" Anakin said as he ran off into the battle.

C'baoth regained his composure, to that his lightsaber was far out of reach and the Jedi had their sabers aimed at his throat, and the Clones blasters trained on him.

Mace gave him an irritated look. "You are under arrest, _Master_" he said angrily.

C'baoth closed his eyes, and in a mad burst of energy, sent the clones and the Jedi flying in different directions. He stood up, and regained his lightsaber, but instead of activating it, he clipped it to his belt. The three Masters had already regained their composure, and held their lightsabers at the ready. C'baoth had other plans though.

"You are gifted fighters." he abruptly said. "I cannot defeat you. I have a proposition." He said.

Mace lowered his weapon slightly, this turn of events was certainly unexpected. "And what could _you_ possibly want?" he asked.

Joruus chuckled darkly. "I know why you're here, I know what you're looking for, and I know where it is." C'baoth responded.

The Jedi could sense the truth in his words, but still didn't trust him, at all.

"I also know that there happens to be a traitor in you're fleet." C'baoth said. "I will tell you everything, if you help me kill Darth Seren."

The Master's looked at one another, pondering what they should do. This man could possibly be the break that they are looking for, but he had just attacked him. "I'm afraid we can't trust you, you did, after all, attack us." Windu stated.

True as it was, Joruus did it on orders from Seren. "You must understand that I had no choice, Darth Seren would have surely killed me if I refused." Joruus responded, slightly pleading.

Windu looked back at the Masters again. "I sense the Dark Side in you, how can you be trusted?." Windu concluded.

Joruus sighed. "I will lower my mental shields so that you know I mean no ill will."

Joruus said. He immediately dropped them.

Although he didn't like Jedi snooping through his mind, he also felt it was necessary to gain their trust. He didn't like Jedi, he in fact despised them, but his hatred for the Sith, and Darth Seren was more so, so he allowed it.

Windu was searching the mind of Joruus C'baoth. He saw memories of when Palpatine created him and placed him in guard of his secret cave. He saw Joruus ravaging the minds of the locals, reshaping them into mindless zombies who only served him. Joruus did see himself as a Jedi, but he also saw the Jedi as superior beings, who's destiny was to rule beings without Force sensitivity. But Mace also saw traces of something that Joruus didn't know about, insanity. Some sort of mental illness plagued Joruus C'baoth, but he didn't know it. Mace continued. He tried to go deeper, to see what the Separatists were hiding, but C'baoth had that blocked, so Mace pulled out, sensing no deception, or no ill will toward them.

"Okay, if we get what were looking for, then we'll help you defeat Darth Seren." Mace replied curtly.

Obi Wan and Anakin looked at Mace with shock. Mace gave them a reassuring nod. They both trusted Mace's judgment, so they went with it.

Joruus nodded solemnly. "We must hurry. Seren knows that you are here, and is planning an attack. There is a traitor in you're fleet, one Commander Thrawn. He is in league with Darth Seren." Joruus said.

Mace, and the other two Masters nodded. That came as no surprise.

"We must go now, we haven't much time." Joruus said as he turned and began to walk.

The Jedi followed, not far behind him. Mace turned around and motioned for Commander Appo to step forward. "Pack up here. When you're done, go back to the ship, contact Grand Admiral Stafford and tell him what you've heard. Then contact the High Jedi Council, and fill them in on what has transpired." Mace concluded.

Appo nodded. "Yes General." He saluted and turned to the task at hand.

The Padawans followed their masters. Luke grumbled something about not even being able to rest, but everyone ignored it. So they resumed their trek up the mountain, but now, instead of intense rain and heat, it was getting cold, colder by the minute, so they wrapped themselves in their cloaks. There was no way of knowing where they were going, one reason being that it was pitch black outside, with nothing but the dim moonlight that shown through the patchy clouds to light their way. Second being that they had no clue as to where they were going, they were following some dark Jedi that attacked them. Galen didn't trust the man, but he also did feel the intense desperation he felt about the mission, and that assured Galen that the man, Joruus, wouldn't do anything to mess up his mission, and so they walked.

* * *

The Grand Admiral sat in his chair, drinking and reminiscing with General Dadonna when he got the message. It seems as though Commander Thrawn's loyalties lie with that other than the Republic. His incite was right, no it was dead on. He had already contacted the Senate, and the War Ministry on the matter, and he was to be tried, accusations being that of High Treason. Stafford had already called for reinforcements, Admiral Firmus Piett, a good friend of Stafford's, was on his way with his fleet of Dawn class Star Destroyers, along with the first ever standard-issue Super Star Destroyer, _The Guardian_. It was no where near as big as _The Eclipse_, its size being that of seven thousand kilometers, but it was still almost six times the size of a Dawn cruiser. Stafford had proposed the idea to the Senate, who agreed, and so with Kuat Drive Yard's engineering, and Stafford's funding, they became a reality. There were only two standard-issue Super Star Destroyers known, and one of them had been sabotaged by the Separatists, the other was a gift for Stafford's first "student," since he owned them. Stafford had been Firmus' commanding officer for over ten years, and promoted Piett to Admiral just four standard years ago. Along that time, Piett had become a war hero.

Stafford thought it somewhat unnecessary for a Super Star Destroyer, and _The Eclipse _to be in the same system at once, if the system was not in the core, but Piett was the only commander that was available on short notice, and close by, having escorted Senator Fang Zar to discuss an alliance with the Mandalorians. Piett would also help with the peaceful arrest of Commander Thrawn.

Thrawn hadn't been notified of what had transpired, because if he had, then he probably would've attacked, so Stafford kept him in the dark.

"Sir, we're getting abnormal power surge readings from the fleet." Said a clone officer, interrupting Stafford's thoughts.

Stafford walked to the monitor that the Clone was at, and frowned. "Hmm, those are the same readings that the Separatist Dreadnought's have." Stafford said, thoughtfully.

"Sir! There's an incoming transmission from Commander Thrawn's ship...I think you'd better see this." The Clone added.

Stafford walked over to where the message was being played. There were six clones in what looked like an armory. The sound of blaster shots echoed throughout the room. The picture was fuzzy, and what the Clone trooper was trying to say, wasn't coming through clear enough to decipher. Suddenly, sparks flew from the trooper's helmet, and he fell. Stafford saw a Super Battle Droid enter the room, and fire it's wrist rocket, destroying the camera. The transmission left Stafford unnerved, somehow Thrawn had found out about his discovery, or he just decided that now was the time to attack. Nevertheless, they were soon to be under attack.

Stafford turned to a nearby Clone officer. "Convert forty five percent power to our deflector shields" He said grimly. "And prepare to fire the super laser." He said darkly.

* * *

**Okay, so this chapter isn't exactly as long as the others, but I think it came out well enough (I think), It was reaaaaaly hard to write it though (But the reviewers helped =P). **

**Okay so I'm gonna need some help. The elections for Chancellor are comming up (In my story...) and I don't know who should run the Republic in this time of war, so here are the nominee's plz help me pick one. **

**Ars Dangor -One of Palpatine's Lackies. Believes in ruling with fear. (verry liberal)**

**Mon Mothma -Part of the Delegation of 2000, conservative (presumably)**

**Grand Admiral Stafford -War hero, believes he can lead the Republic through the war. (conservative)**

**Sen. Bail Organa -Viceroy of Alderaan member of the Delegation of 2000. (i would like to think that he is the perfect mixture of conservative and liberal)**

**Janus Greejatus -Palpatine's Lacky, friend to Sate Pestage. A very rich powerful Beurocrat, and adviser for former Chancellor Palpatine. (no political view...just evil) **

**Thanx for all those who reviewed it's refreshing! =)**


	7. Chapter 6

**A.N.**

**so, sorry about the wait, the story kinda got put on the back burner for a while because of school and stuff. but here it is, the long awaited Chapter 6!**

* * *

Chapter 6

The facility was, as expected, guarded. Even the back of it where C'baoth had led the Jedi. Natives flanked the sides of the door, and, as C'baoth had explained, there was a hallway that the door led to, and inside there would no doubt be battle droids, and if not, Magna Guards throughout the hallway. They were to destroy anything and everything that resembled a droid inside the hallway so that they wouldn't set off the alarms. C'baoth was going to start an uprising with the natives to distract Seren and his droid army.

So far there had been no reason not to trust the insane Dark Jedi, but Galen still felt as though he shouldn't be here, and so did Luke, but they reasoned that they had a job to do.

C'baoth turned around to face the Jedi, and regain his cover behind a large tree . "We will need to destroy any droids inside that hallway. If not, then the alarms will sound, and I will be branded a traitor before this mission even gets started, and all will be lost." He said warily.

A solemn nod from Master Windu confirmed.

C'baoth stood up first, and signaled for his companions to stay where they were. He walked up to the two native Psadans guarding the door, it was difficult to tell what was going on, they were for one, too far away to hear anything, and it was too dark out to completely tell what was going on. He said something that could not be heard and with a wave of his hand the Psadans nodded and saluted sloppily. He turned and signaled for the Jedi to follow. When they reached the door, each pulled out the hilts of their sabers. Before he opened the door, C'baoth looked and made sure that everybody was ready. Satisfied, he pressed some numbers on a pad, and the large black blast doors hissed open and the three Jedi Masters sprung into action, the padawans following suit. Obi Wan and Mace dispatched the first two Battle droids that flanked the inside of the dark hallway, and Anakin and the Padawans sped as fast as they could to destroy the two Magna Guards at the end of the hallway guarding the door to, what they would only assume was, the Hangar. The two Magna Guards fell before their processors could even register that someone was in the room with them. C'baoth walked in the hallway, he was thoroughly surprised. The Jedi destroyed all four droids in, literally, the blink of an eye. He smiled as he walked to the end of the hallway.

C'baoth stopped at the door to give the next set of orders. "In here is the hangar bay. It will be littered with Battle Droids. To the right there will be three blast doors." He said quietly. "Destroy the security pads and they will lock up. From there, there will be a command booth, I will need to infiltrate it to give the orders for an uprising, but I will need those doors shut tight." He said. Mace nodded and directed his attention to his companions.

"Masters Kenobi, and Skywalker, we will need to act quickly to lock the doors, Padawans, you dispatch of the droids that are in the hangar." Mace said. They all nodded.

Mace turned and nodded to Joruus, who keyed open the door. As planned, the Masters moved so quickly that by the time they were at the blast door, the Padawans were barely stepping into the hangar.

Luke, Galen, and Leia activated their lightsabers and attacked the droids. Galen swiftly decapitated one droid, and dismembered another with one fluid motion. He gracefully blocked a blaster bolt back to the droid who fired it. He looked over to see Luke throw his lightsaber and impale a Super, turn around and push a droid into a wall, completely shattering it.

Within minutes, the hangar was silent, and the dismembered shells of the droids lay scattered across the durasteel floor. Galen smiled.

C'baoth entered the command booth and threw the Nemodian controlling it out of the front of the hangar. He pressed a series of buttons on the control panel, and grabbed a voice amplifier. "Natives of Wayland, this is you're master speaking, Master Joruus C'baoth. I have decided that the droid intruders are no longer welcome here." He paused. "Destroy them. Destroy them all" He said in a sinister voice. It was done. C'baoth knew that the natives of Wayland wouldn't stand a chance against the C.I.S. Forces, but he needed a distraction to navigate relatively easily with six Jedi trailing him, so he decided it was necessary. In fact he would enjoy watching their demise because he hated the beings on this planet. They served one purpose, and one only, to serve him.

C'baoth was about to give the next set of directions, when a ship caught his attention, a ship that wasn't there when he left. It was a transport ship, a personal transport ship, and it was quite fancy looking. It couldn't be Seren's, he arrived in his personal shuttle that looked nothing like this. This ship looked of Geonosian design. Grevious. C'baoth turned and looked at the Jedi gravely. "General Grevious is here, this effect our plans. No doubt Seren is already planning his escape, we must move quickly and we must split up if we are to find him." C'baoth explained.

Mace understood the situation was more fragile than before, so he looked at Obi Wan, and then at Anakin. "Anakin and I will go search the left wing of the facility, Master Kenobi, you and...Joruus will take the Padawans and search the right wing. We will meet up back here in thirty standard minutes." Mace said.

Obi Wan nodded. Before Mace could leave, Obi Wan grabbed his shoulder. "Master, I sense a disturbance in the Force." He said.

Mace sighed. "So do I, be wary Master Kenobi." Mace concluded as he and Anakin strolled off.

"We must hurry." C'baoth said.

Obi Wan nodded. "Padawan's follow me, and stay close." Obi Wan said.

"He knew we were going to attack." Thrawn muttered to himself. Somehow Stafford had known that this attack on his ship was going to happen, how? Maybe a rouge transmission, or a warning from someone. This definitely would set his plans back, a lot. Thrawn planned an attack that heavily relied on the element of surprise, but now, he would have to improvise. Now, instead of boarding and taking the Eclipse, he would have to destroy it, and that would be extremely difficult to do, since it was so massive, had so much defense, and weaponry. If all else failed, Thrawn would have to retreat to the fleet over Wayland. But then again, if Stafford was smart, he would have called for an extraction and evacuation for him and his Jedi on the planet, which most likely was already done. Most likely Admiral Piett, since he was the closest person with a massive fleet nearby, having only been at Mandalor. Stafford probably called for the rest of his fleet also. Thrawn would have to call for reinforcements, or make a risky jump to Wayland, but he'd have to maneuver himself out of this battle. His fleet, which had consisted of ten Dawn Class Warships, twelve Venator Class Star Destroyers, fifteen Acclamators, not nearly enough to take on the Eclipse. His only option would have to be to retreat. Over Wayland was a fleet that was enormous, General Grevious' fleet, combine with Darth Seren's fleet would total up to over seventy Dreadnoughts, plus many other support ships, a fleet that the Eclipse couldn't possibly stand a chance against, he would need the rest of his fleet, and Piett's Super Star Destroyer. But hopefully Stafford was foolhardy enough to follow Thrawn into the heart of Grevious' Black Hand fleet, and Seren's Nature of Evil fleet. However doubtfull that was, even with the rest of Stafford's fleet, and Pietts Super Star Destroyer, it was still improbable that they would even stand a chance against the fleets over Wayland.

Thrawn looked out of the veiwport of the command bridge. Two of his warships had already fallen victim to the massive black ship that was the Eclipse. They were just overwhelmed by the mass of weapons on the ship. The way things were going, Thrawn's little fleet would grind beneath the heels of the Eclipse. Not only that, the Eclipse's gravity well generators would keep Thrawn from jumping into hyperspace. He needed to act quick if he were to keep from being arrested. He had told the fleet to concentrate fire on it's shield generators, but even the shields were holding strong to the pounding of his fleets weapons.

To Thrawn's left, an Acclamator was being brutally shredded apart by the Eclipse's heavy laser cannons. It erupted into a violent show of fire and debris. Not too much later, a Venator took it's place. The Venetor was more shielded, and had more weapons than the Aclamator, and was at least twice the size. It opened fire on the Eclipse, but with no luck breaking the shields. The Eclipse opened fire and it's turbo lasers, and it's heavy laser cannons made very short work of the Venator's shields. The Venator, with no shields to protect it, began to take the brunt end of the Eclipse's attack. Within minutes, the Venator's engines erupted, and then the whole ship, leaving nothing but a shell left.

The battle with the star fighters were going about the same. The Eclipse's Tie Interceptors were the most advanced, one of most heavily shielded and armed, and fastest ship in the Galaxy. They ravaged Thrawn's ARC-380i star fighters. The combination of Staffords Tie Interceptors and his new squadrons of K Wings: the most heavily armed ships ever known to the Galaxy, Thrawn's numbers were quickly depleting. He predicted that the kill-death ratio for a Tie Interceptor was about 3:1, which made his forces dwindle as fast as they were. Not to mention that these pilots were the most trained, and best pilots that the Republic had to offer.

The other reason he would have to pull out soon is because of Piett's fleet, and the rest of Staffords. The battle had been going on for almost an hour and a half, and it wouldn't take too much longer for Piett to arrive having come from Manalore.

Thrawn decided to take one more chance at destroying the Eclipse

Thrawn looked toward a droid. "Tell our bombers to concentrate fire on the Command Bridge of the Eclipse." Thrawn said. The droid relayed the message.

The bombers swiftly moved in, and began dropping their proton bombs on their command bridge. However, Stafford was prepared for this, and his men controlling the turrets quickly dispensed of all the bombers fairly quickly.

This was not going well.

Thrawn looked toward one of the droids piloting the star destroyer. "Relay this message." He said. The droid immediately complied. "All ships fall back, I will send you the coordinates for our jump to Wayland. Move quickly." He said. The droid did as it was told, and soon his fleet was moving slowly away from the Eclipse.

Stafford chuckled at Thrawn's attempts to destroy his ship. It truly was amusing. Although he hated the fact that he was destroying Republic warships, he also knew that it was necessary to defend his ship, because of the importance it had, and the cost, which was more than this entire fleet.

Stafford noticed that Thrawn's ships were pulling back, and that was not good. He needed to capture Thrawn, and question him, and put him in prison where the traitors belonged, and the C.I.S didn't need to have Dawn Class ships in their fleet. Stafford had to destroy as many of them as he could so the Separatist wouldn't get their filthy hands on them and find a better way to destroy them. The Admiral turned to Ackbar, who was standing right next to him. "We need to destroy these capitol ships before they leave." Stafford said.

"I understand sir." Ackbar replied.

"Surprising this treachery is not." Yoda suddenly stated.

Stafford sighed. "No, I guess it isn't." Stafford replied.

"And now because of it, we have to destroy our own property." Doddona added.

Stafford shook his head again.

Stafford looked at Ackbar again. "Make sure Thrawn's ship doesn't leave." Stafford said as he turned to address the entire bridge. "Thrawn is trying to escape with our valuable ships, we must stop that from happening." he paused. "Locate the nearest Dawn Class cruiser, and fire the weapon." He said, referring to the Axial Super Laser. "Let's play with our toys boys." He added. The clones, and officers alike saluted and gave a war cheer, and set off to work.

"Flexing your muscles, are we Stafford?" Doddona teased.

Stafford smiled.

He stood behind the main gun technician who was prepping to fire. "We have a lock on the Sidewinder sir." The technician said. The Sidewinder was a Dawn Class ship that had been in the fleet since the third battle of Kashyyk, it saddened Stafford to have to destroy it.

"That's Bisex's ship." Doddona said.

"Which means he's already dead." Stafford replied.

Doddona shook his head. "He was a good man." he said.

Stafford solemnly nodded and turned away. The thought of using his weapon to destroy Republic Assault ships made Stafford reconsider for just a half of a second, but then he replied: "You may fire when ready." He said as he walked toward the view port.

"Yes sir." The technician replied.

The battle around the Eclipse had slowed down tremendously, and now there were just a few skirmishes between his ships, and the Republic ships being piloted by battle droids. The Warships were far out of firing range, and were preparing to jump to Wayland. Stafford's men were still trying to capture Thrawn's ship in the Gravity Well.

Stafford's eyes moved to the nearest Dawn Class cruiser, which he could only assume was the Sidewinder. To it's side was an Acclamator, and behind it's engines was a Venator. Stafford shook his head.

The blast from the Super Laser could be heard from the command bridge. A bright green light flew out of the tip of the Eclipse like a lance. It hit the Acclamator that was in front of the Warship, and powered right through it to hit the Sidewinder. The Warship exploded in a mass of flames, and essentially broke in half. The back half of the remainder of the Sidewinder cleaved through the Venator behind it and destroyed it also. Stafford slightly smiled. "Three birds with one stone, I'm impressed." He said to Ackbar who was standing next to him again. "Do we have Thrawn's ship yet?" He asked.

Ackbar slowly nodded. "Yes, although because of how far away it is, it is a weaker hold on the ship."

Stafford looked back out to see Thrawn's ship securely suspended in space. "Thrawn's not even trying to escape." Stafford noted. Ackbar shook his head.

"Captured he wishes to be, hmm?" Yoda inquired.

Thrawn's ship was sitting there, unmoving, not even trying to break away from the Gravity Well. Slight lights began to show on the side of Thrawn's ship.

"Sir, They've fired missiles toward us." A Clone observed.

"Which means Thrawn knows what he's doing." Doddona added.

Stafford shook his head. The missiles were caught in the Gravity field. The Eclipse would have to lower the shields to board Thrawn's ship, and then the Gravity Well Generator would be a sitting duck, and disabled by the missiles. Stafford had no choice but to release Thrawn. He would have to capture him over Wayland. "Release his ship." Stafford said. The Clones complied immediately.

Within in a matter of seconds, Thrawn and the remainder of the fleet blasted into hyperspace.

Stafford turned to Yoda and Doddona. "The rest of my fleet will be here shortly, along with Piett's ship." He said.

Daddona sighed. "Do we have a plan? We have no idea what were up against once we reach Wayland." he said.

Stafford looked at him. "We have power readings from the fleet itself, the power given off couldn't possible be more than a fleet of eighty Dreadnought's." Stafford concluded.

Doddona looked at Stafford with an unbelieving look. "And you can handle eighty Dreadnoughts?" he asked.

Stafford smiled. "With the help of my fleet, and Piett's ship I will." he said.

Doddona nodded. "Alright, I'll trust you. How long before they get here?" he asked.

"He's only at Mandalor, I would estimate his E.T.A. Around one and a half standard hours, and that was about one and a half standard hours ago. So any minute now." Stafford said. "That's probably another reason why Thrawn retreated." Stafford added.

Yoda suddenly spoke. "Any word from Master Kenobi have you?" Yoda asked Stafford.

He shook his head. "Last I heard they set off to find this base with that crazy Joruus C'baoth." Stafford said.

Yoda nodded in response. "Sense a disturbance in the Force I do." He added gravely.

"Do you really think that a full scale invasion will ensue?" Dodonna asked.

Stafford pursed his lips. "Yes, I do. I doubt the Separatists would give up something they have protected this much without a fight." Stafford said.

Silence filled the room. "Believe I do that your fleet has arrived Admiral." Yoda said. Sure enough, about a minute later, Piett's massive fleet along with the rest of Staffords came out of hyperspace.

Stafford immediately turned to the officer operating the communications. "Contact Admiral Piett immediately and tell him to meet me in the War Room." He said.

C'baoth led the three Jedi through a long, wide hallway, they dispatched of every droid in the hallway. The two elders ran at a fast pace, and the Padawan's were struggling to keep up. Obi Wan was very paranoid at this point. He was getting warnings from the Force almost constantly now, like a blaring alarm clock that wouldn't shut up, it was unnerving for him.

Obi Wan turned and saw that the Padawans weren't moving as fast as himself and C'baoth, "Keep up Padawans" he warned. He turned back around only to get a sharp warning himself from the Force. He instinctively ducked and rolled, barely avoiding a green lightsaber were his neck would have been. Another lightsaber snapped on and struck at Luke, who was closest to the door that the attacker was in. Luke brought his green saber and met an equally emerald blade. The force of the hit knocked Luke down, sending his lightsaber flying through the air. Galen caught it.

The attacker stalked out of the doorway, revealing himself to be the black armored figure of General Grevious. He made his way toward Luke, who was still on the ground. He brought one of his two sabers up and swung them at the young Jedi. His blade met Galen's. Obi Wan immediately jumped in and attacked Grevious from his right side. Grevious barely turned in time to counter Obi Wan's blow. C'baoth joined in too, attacking from Grevious' left.

"Padawans! Go find Master Windu and Anakin." Obi Wan yelled. "Now! Go!" he emphasized.

Galen nodded and helped Luke to his feet. They ran in the opposite direction.

Grevious briefly wondered if he should go after them, but decided to kill Obi Wan and this traitor first. If Grevious had a face he would have scowled at Obi Wan. "No matter, I will kill them once I dispose of your body, Kenobi." He said.

Obi Wan smirked knowingly and continued his assault.

The padawans ran until they were back at the hangar bay where they split up. They were tired and out of breath. They stopped to catch their breath.

Luke looked at Galen. "Can I have my saber back?" He asked.

Galen smiled and shook his head. "Oh yeah." He handed it back to him. "Try not to loose it again."

Luke rolled his eyes. "Yes Master" he said.

"Okay boys, we have to find Dad and Master Windu." Leia said.

The mood turned serious again. "Why is Grevious here?" Galen asked.

Leia shook her head. "I'm not sure, but we both know that Master Obi Wan and that C'baoth guy are no match for him." She said.

"No. Lets get moving." Galen said.

Ten minutes of waiting passed until Piett arrived aboard the Eclipse. Stafford waited in his War Room with his companions until the door finally slid open and revealed Admiral Firmus Piett, and two other men. Piett was dressed in typical Republic Officer uniform, dull gray with his rank and medals on the left side of his chest, and the Republic insignia on his right. He extended his hand to Stafford. Stafford shook it.

"It's been too long Admiral." Piett said, his accent told those in the room that he was from the deep core.

"So it has." Stafford begun. "But I'm afraid that the circumstances that have brought us together are rather grave." Stafford added.

Piett nodded sadly.

Stafford proceeded to introduce Piett to those seated at the large round table that was in the War Room. "Fleet Commander Ackbar, this is Admiral Piett." They shook hands. "Line Captain Khurgee, Surface Marshal Dodonna, First Lieutenant Sun Tzu, Second Lieutenant Han Solo, General Madine, and finally Grand Master Jedi Yoda."

Piett introduced his men next. "This is commander of our land forces, General Veers, and Fleet Commander Domiticas."

"Pleasure gentlemen, but now we need to get down to business." Stafford said. He gestured toward the table. "Please, take a seat, and we will begin." "As you know, we have a Traitor to deal with, commander Thrawn. He has taken at the least, a quarter of my fleet with him to Darth Seren and his fleet."

Piett spoke up. "You want us to recapture the fleet?" he asked.

Stafford looked at him gravely. "No, they are lost." he paused. "Destroy them."

Piett looked at him incredulously. "Destroy? What about our men?"

Dodonna looked at Piett. "Dead."

Piett looked shocked. He was angry, but the moment passed. He nodded his head solemnly. "How did this happen?" he asked.

Stafford looked at him coldly. "Careful planning my friend." he stated. He looked back to the rest of the men at the table. "We have no time for this. We need to attack before they decide to leave."

Piett shook his head. "Yes. Do we know what their fleet looks like?" he asked.

Stafford looked back to one of his aids who handed him a data chip. He inserted it into a slot in the table. A hologram appeared in the middle of the table, a blank green space with bright blotches of light scattered about it. "This is an energy reading, without Thrawn." Stafford explained. "it was taken an hour or so ago." he added.

The men looked with interest. "Its big, two fleets minimum." Piett observed. "And with the remainder of your fleet accompanying them, they will outnumber us."

"Yes, but we have brute strength on our side." Stafford said.

Piett nodded his head. "True, but do you think, even with The Eclipse and The Guardian can we handle two and a half full scale fleets?" he asked, a little unnerved.

Stafford looked at Piett disbelievingly. "Our ships are stocked with the most advanced fighters known in the Galaxy, the most well trained pilots in the Republic, and the two biggest ships ever known, I think we'll be just fine." Stafford said, smiling for good measure.

Piett nodded distantly.

"I realize that attacking the ships of people that you once personally knew must trouble you, but you must believe me when I say that there is nothing you can do for them. It is well that this is so terrible, lest we should grow too fond of it." Stafford said gravely.

"Wise words indeed, Admiral." Yoda chimed in. "Sense a disturbance I do, something elusive." Yoda said pursing his lips.

Stafford looked at Yoda curiously. "Elusive?" he asked. "We have two of the most powerful CIS personnel on Wayland, and you sense something else? This war will truly never end." Stafford said, exasperated.

"Here I will be if you need me." Yoda said mysteriously.

Stafford looked at the old Jedi with wonder. He was truly ancient, wise, and powerful, but perhaps his most known feat is his mysteriousness. Stafford simply nodded. "Thank you Master Yoda." His comlink suddenly went off. He looked slightly irritated. "Excuse me gentlemen." he said. He answered it. "Yes, what is it?"

"There is an encrypted transmission from Anaxes sir." said a clone voice.

Stafford looked slightly shocked. "I'll be right up." he said. "I'm sorry, pardon me." he said as he rose from his chair and walked out of the room.

An encrypted transmission from Anaxes could only mean one thing, and it wasn't good. He reached his communications room and told everyone inside to leave. He was now alone. He opened the encrypted line. A large holo of a large, scaled alien creature appeared. Stafford's only response to seeing this figure was "Is he safe?"

Running was never a favorable option in battle for Galen, but it was necessary. He resolved only to fighting when directly attacked. He had to find his master quick, Obi Wan and C'baoth couldn't last long against General Grevious, so he ran as quickly as he could, which meant avoiding battles. It pained him to run passed Wayland natives getting slaughtered by droids, but it was necessary for the greater good, he knew what had to be done. It pained Luke and Leia no less, but still they ran.

The were in a particularly large hallway with bright lights and no windows, it was slightly claustrophobic, they would have no choice but to kill every droid in this hallway, and they did. At the entrance of the hallway there was two super battle droids, battle ready and aiming at them. The firs one fired at Galen, who was in the middle, Luke to his right and Leia to his left. Galen easily blocked the bolts with lightning fast precision. The second opened fire in the general direction. Galen reached the nearest super battle droid and jumped on it, plunging his lightsaber deep within it, the second was on Leia's side. She reached it, and it tried engaging her in hand to hand combat. It swung a backhand at her which she easily dodged, and she made a wide swipe with her lightsaber successfully cutting it from its lower right side to its upper left.

They continued moving down the narrow corridor. A few B1 battle droids were engaged in a firefight with Human Wayland natives, armed only with blaster pistols. The Padawans had no time, so they quickly dispatched of the droids. Galen ran by one, successfully slicing it in half while doing so, he threw his lightsaber at another impaling it's upper torso. Luke ran by the ones on his side, cutting them down as he went, and Leia sliced one and deflected a bolt back at another. They had no time to stop and talk with the natives, so they kept running.

Galen was leading the group by locking on to Anakin's force presence and following the trail. He suddenly lost the trail, and lost his connection to Anakin all together. He stopped.

"What? Whats going on? We have to move." Luke said, panting.

Galen looked at him with eyes wide. "I cant sense him anymore...or Master Windu." he stated.

Luke closed his eyes for a second. When he opened them, they became as wide as Galen's. "I can't either." he said. They both looked over to Leia.

"Me neither...are they..."

"NO! We would have felt it if they would have died. Something else is going on." Galen said, looking at the general direction where he last felt his master.

Leia shook her head. "Well we have to keep looking!" she said as she started to run again.

The boys followed after her.

They continued running when Galen got a sudden warning from the Force. He was too slow to react, and something picked him up, drove its shoulder into his stomach and slammed him against the wall. A Magna Guard. He immediately stood up and started attacking it, when another one came out of the same doorway as the first. He used the Force to push them back momentarily and he caught up with Luke and Leia, who were standing facing the droids, battle ready. "Okay...who wants to take one by themselves?" Galen asked.

"Let me take the one on the left." Leia said with a smirk on her face. Galen and Luke looked at each other and shrugged.

"Okay then, if you say so." Galen said. He knew that Leia could hold her own.

Galen and Luke advanced on the one on the right while Leia engaged the one on the left. Galen and Luke worked in perfect unison striking high then low, right then left, trying to confuse the droid, and it worked. The droid was temporarily overwhelmed, but then he whirled his staff around, smaked Luke, and stabbed at Galen. Galen blocked the attack with ease, and Luke jumped right back up, aiming high for its head. The Guard placed its staff vertically to block the attack, leaving it's left completely open. Galen took the opportunity, but his attempt to kill it was blocked, and even countered. Galen soon had the droid's metal fist in his gut and was sent flying back a few feet. He rose to his feet, a little irritated, and started stalking the droid, looking for an opening, or a break in its form of combat. Luke was on the defensive, counter striking when he could. Luke suddenly fell into a lock with the droid, and was struggling to gain the upper hand. Galen took the opportunity. He attacked, but the droid anticipated it and kicked Luke in the stomach and blocked Galen's attack. Galen suddenly came to a realization. "Its trying to separate us, if we attack together we'll overwhelm it." Galen said through grunts. Luke nodded.

The droid, again tried separating them. He took a swing with his metal fist at Luke. Luke instinctively ducked. Finally an opening presented itself, its legs were wide open while Galen attacked his upper half. Luke swung his blade and successfully removed its two apendages. The droid collapsed backward and tried vainely to keep attacking. Galen looked at it disgusted. Poor excuse for a combatant. He plunged its lightsaber into the droids power suply, destroying it. Galen looked down at Luke who was still crouched and smiled.

Another warning blared in Galens mind just when Luke yelled at him to "watch out." A metal fist smashed into the back of Galens head. He looked at the droid ready to deliver a kill blow to Galen. Suddenly a bright blue line appeared in the middle of the droids torso, and it fell into two pieces. Leia was standing directly behind the destroyed Magna Guard, smirking at Galen.

"I thought you said that you could handle the droid by yourself!" Galen said.

Lea deactivated her Lightsaber and smiled smugly. "I did, I just needed the propper distraction." She said.

Galen looked at her with an annoyed face. "Me!?" He asked.

She nodded and then turned and walked toward the door they came out of.

Galen shook his head, and then rubbed it. "Hurt?" Luke asked.

"Nah, ya think?" Galen said with a smile.

"Oh suck it up like a man." Luke said as he extended his hand to help Galen up.

"Shut it Skywalker." Galen said in mock annoyance.

Luke smiled and turned his head toward where his twin was standing.

She looked at them. "Think we should go this way?" She asked.

Galen and Luke walked over to see a dimly lit hallway, long and empty, with control panels lining the walls.

A nudge from the Force made Galen agree. It didn't seem like a natural nudge, but something was beckoning him, or telling him to go in that direction, so they did. The door slid shut. Galen turned for a second and tried opening it, it wouldn't budge. He looked at Luke and Leia, "guess were going this way." He said. The shrugged and turned the other way. The corridor was long, and with the lights flickering on and off like a strobe light, it was difficult for one to keep their balance. Fortunately for them, they were Jedi and had inhuman balance. Suddenly the lights ceased flickering, and turned off all together. Galen could sense something, something illusive, but also very near him. He stopped and put his arms out so Luke and Leia would stop with him. Danger was the only thing the force projected to Galen. Sure enough, a light thump could be heard at the end of the corridor, and then the unmistakeable snap-hiss of a lightsaber. Whoever it was revealed himself through the force, the dark side radiated off of him like heat from a campfire on Illum. He was powerful, but it was obviously not the Dark Lord himself. Whatever they were hiding, Seren definitively didn't want them to know what it was. Galen instinctively activated his, and took his traditional offensive Juyo stance. Luke and Leia activated theirs simultaneously.

No one moved for the longest time. The person on the other side of the corridor held his saber to his side in a carefree devil may care attitude without any hint to move. His physical appearance wasn't visible, but Galen was sure he was smiling. Excitement was coming of him in waves, along with an unmistakable adrenaline rush. The person used the force to calm his nerves, and suddenly anger and hatred started to radiate. The emotions were erratic, and the feeling through the force was getting stronger. Suddenly all at once the feelings became less erratic, but no less powerful, he was focusing on them, and it tamed his emotions, almost as if a large amount of oxygen was compressed into a tiny bottle. If anything, this focusing on his anger and hatred made him even more powerful. The movement was sudden, and Galen quickly found himself on the defensive. Luke and Leia acted quickly. The dark Jedi was only on the defensive for a few seconds when he punched Leia, kicked Luke and dodging Galens blade all at the same time. He flipped over Galens head and tried attacking from the back. Galen was too fast, he sprawled on the ground and kicked out his attackers feet. He landed right where Galen was and he swiveled his lightsaber around and attempted to stab the attacker, but the attacker rolled and got to his feet in time to block a well timed attack from Luke. Soon enough, all three were attacking the dark Jedi again. Whoever he was, he was powerful, and well trained. He switched over to the Ataru form of lightsaber combat and his acrobats looked like they rivaled Master Yoda's. He jumped over all three of them, toward where he came from and ran to the door. He opened them and light filled the hallway.

He looked back at them, he was no older than Galen with blonde hair almost completely shaved, but still visibly there. His eyes were the unnatural color of the Sith, yellow with a red trim. He wore strikingly red clothes with black boots.

He turned and walked stoically in the room. Galen, Luke, and Leia followed cautiously, prepared for battle. The boy stopped at the edge of a suspended catwalk, the only light was coming from the fixtures above the door. At the edge of the platform was a fairly large control booth, its buttons glowing in the dim light. There was a drop so far down that the bottom was not visible. The room was gigantic, cylindrical with a giant pillar covered with transparent, yet glowing, what seemed to be like chambers large enough for a small child to fit in. There were millions of them, surrounding the pillar and glowing ever so dimly. On the walls of the cylindrical room were thousands of catwalks just like the one that they were on. Galen silently wondered what this room was.

The dark assailant stoped just meters before the control booth. He deactivated his crimson saber and dropped to one knee.

In what seemed an instant, a wave of cold and evil energy, sucking all light into it like a black hole, leaving only lonely, void darkness. It was suffocating, and powerful, having the essence of unlimited power, yet the toxin of poison; having the voice of sweet benevolence, yet the touch of death.

Darth Seren stalked out of the darkness.

* * *

**pls R & R, might help with the updates =P **

**i still need help with the Chancellor elections so if u have any input then just tell me mkay? mkay!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

" Sergeant, Prepare my shuttle. I need two armored troop transports from every one of my ships prepared to leave in ten standard minutes." Admiral Stafford said to a nearby officer as he quickly walked out of his communications room. The young officer ran off to complete his task. Stafford hastily strode through his ship and made his way to the war room. He walked inside and pulled Commander Ackbar aside. "Commander, I have been notified of a situation on Anaxes that requires my personal attention. You will be in charge of my ship until I return." he said.

Ackbar was caught off guard. "You're leaving?"

Stafford ignored the question and addressed the rest of the room. "Gentlemen,I do not wish to abandon you in your time of need, but I must. Its my duty as Count of Anaxes to ensure it's safety, and its safety is in jeopardy. I realize that I cannot mount an attack, but I must save as many as I can." he replied.

"What fleet does the Confederacy have that can take Anaxes Admiral?" Piett asked.

Staffords demeanor changed to one of despair. "It seems as though Prince Xizor has decided to not only fund the war, but join it. He, with his fleet, and Sate Pestage, and his fleet have taken an offensive." He explained. "They may not be able to take the land, but they control Anaxes space." he added.

"Disturbing this news is, most disturbing. Meditate on this I will. Contacted the Council must be." he said to Stafford.

He nodded. "They are aware of the situation, but we cannot spare to send a fleet large enough to stand its ground against numbers like that unless we had the _Eclipse _or the _Guardian_." he said.

"So you intend to save the planet without a fleet?" Piett asked. "That's Suicide."

"The planet is lost." he said sadly. "But, the people can still be saved. I will take two troop transports from every ship in my fleet and salvage anything I can." he said.

"Hmm, disturbing this news is, and even more disturbing is this move to take Anaxis. Be wary you must, Admiral." Master Yoda said. "Deception I sense."

Piett nodded gravely. "We cannot spare to send you with a Star Destroyer, unfortunately. I am sorry my friend, its just too risky."

Stafford nodded. "I do understand, nevertheless, it would be suicide to take one. A small transport would do better to go unnoticed."

Dodonna looked up at Stafford from where he was sitting. "This is very sudden of you, Stafford." Disapproval evident in his voice.

Stafford looked at Dodonna, their eyes meeting. "You must realize that I would not leave unless it was if _dire_ importance." Stafford said, implying something that only Dodonna knew.

Dodonnas eyes became wide with understanding. "I do understand old friend." he nodded.

"Then I must be off." He said his goodbyes and turned to walk out toward his personal hangar bay. Worry covered his features as he walked to his ship with his four personal Clone body guards.

He walked through several hallways and took several turbolifts to get to his personal hangar bay. An assembly of guards were waiting for him to enter his shuttle.

Just before he entered the ramp, he turned and saw the young sergeant running to catch up to him.

The Sergeant must have been coming to tell him that he was prepared for departure. Stafford addressed the young officer before he could talk. "I assume that my orders were carried out Sergeant?" he asked

The officer nodded. "Yes sir."

Stafford nodded in approval. "Good, then my affects _Captain_?"

The officer was slightly caught off guard at his sudden promotion. "In your bunk sir." he replied.

"Very good, Captain. Do you want to earn some medals of honor?" Stafford asked with a warm smile.

The officer smiled. "I will go if only to serve my home planet sir."

Stafford looked pleased. "Come." Stafford said, escorting the Captain into his Sorasuub Horizon Class Star Yacht. "You're from Anaxes?" he asked as they walked up the ramp. The capitan nodded. "Well good, that means you can fight. Tell me Captain, what is your name?"

The Captain stood and saluted. "Se-Captian Radke Iberius reporting for duty, sir."

"At ease Captain." Stafford said nonchalantly as he sat down in the pilots seat, Radke in the co-pilots. Stafford piloted the craft into space, two Tie Intercepters accompanying him leaving the hangar of the _Eclipse_. A small group of just about 80 empty Sentinal Class transports, with the exception of the pilots waiting for his orders. They removed all unnecessary cargo so these transports could hold close to seventy full grown men.

He opened up a transmission and sent the coordinates for the jump to the Sentinals, and soon enough they were off, traveling through hyperspace toward the core.

* * *

Hours Later...

A large scaled creature stood at the entrance of a massive, opulent castle. He stood stoically and calmly. He didn't flinch when the lights suddenly cut off, in fact, he found it to be somewhat to his advantage. He liked the dark, it suited him. He slowly sunk into the shadows, his assailants would be at a disadvantage, he was an assassin, a warrior and the best of the best. But today, he had one mission, and only one mission, he was to protect, to keep the boy he was protecting from any and all harm. If a scratch were to appear on this boy, he would consider his mission a failure.

He ignored the sudden snap-hiss of Jedi Master Ki-Adi-Mundi's blue lightsaber, he was focused. It's said that Barabels are much closer to the unconscious parts of their minds, unlike humans, so he was more deadly than any droid, more aware than any non Jedi human, and more terrifying than a Trandoshan. In fact, his race was one of the most feared in the Galaxy, and even more impressive, he was one of the most feared in his race. He was the definition of deadly, and he had a death count to prove it. He was anything but a mercenary, he was loyal to the Republic, the Jedi and Admiral Stafford in particular. Barabel hold Jedi in high esteem, the highest. They honor Jedi like war heroes. He owed his own life to Ki-Adi-Mundi. It was merely coincidental that Mundi was on Anaxes at the time of the attack.

The Barabel knew that the C.I.S. Couldn't possibly take the ground, this planet was a fortress of infantry and devastating war weapons in itself, it took them hours just to get to the castle, but the Separatists now controlled Anaxes' space. They were smart, they knew what they were doing, extermination, a personal blow to Stafford himself. They were, after all, attacking Stafford's castle.

The Barabel knew he had to protect the boy, the castle could be replaced, he knew that, but the boy couldn't, that was, after all, the reason the he was hired.

He stood ready for battle, calm as can be.

The pounding on the door suddenly stopped, and a powerful blast erupted, blowing the large doors of the castle down. A combination of droids and various aliens pored in and immediately fired on the Jedi, completely overlooking the fact that there could possibly be another threat in the room...their mistake.

The Barabel carefully drew his two short swords and jumped out of the shadows at the nearest droid. The droids head fell tho the ground with a clank and the Barabel was nowhere to be seen. Mundi continued to be a good distraction as planned, and before anybody could notice that there was somebody else with them, six more B1 battle droids fell.

The Barabel was smart. He took out the mindless droids that only proved to get in his way first. It was time for a real target.

He ran out of the darkness and slit the throat of an alien that seemed to be the one pinning Mundi down. He was back into the darkness. Mundi deactivated his lightsaber and jumped into the darkness himself. The Barabel knew where Mundi was, he was adept at finding anything in the dark.

The shooting stopped. Confused faces of the aliens could be seen and confused voices speaking in their native tongue.

An unmistakable snap-hiss could be heard, the droids and the aliens looked up toward the dark ceiling and before they knew it, Mundi was in the middle of them, taking them out like flies being torched by a flame thrower.

It was the Barabel's turn to show what he could do. He once again stalked out of the darkness and punched a hole through a Super Battle Droid. In a single motion, he spun his blades around, dismembering an alien, turned around and removed the torso of another one. He was now back to back with Mundi.

Before they knew it, the threat was countered, droids, and body parts were scattered everywhere.

Mundi ran to the door and looked outside. He looked back at the Barabel.. "Their sending waves to try and break our defenses." Mundi said in a calm manner.

The Barabel hissed. "How many?" he asked.

"They're getting bigger, almost an army." Mundi said.

"Come Master Jedi, I will activate the auto turrets, we will secure ourselves in the second level." the Barabel said.

Mundi nodded. "It will not take long for them to break through." Mundi stated, as if the Barabel didn't know that. "When will Stafford be here?" Mundi asked.

"Soon." he responded.

"I do believe he is close." Mundi said. "I sense it."

"We can't hold off the army by ourselves, we need to get off of this planet." the Barabel stated.

Mundi nodded. "The Jedi Council is sending a support team, they will try to get as many civilians off of the planet as possible."

The Barabel laughed. "Great minds think alike." he said.

Mundi dismissed the comment.

"Come Master Jedi." the Barabel said.

Mundi nodded, deactivating his lightsaber. The departed up the stairs. The place had a turbolift, but the Barabel had disabled it.

They reached the second floor and the Barabel secured the emergency blast doors. Mundi scanned the pitch black room with the Force and found no threats. The Barabel led him to a control room and turned on the auto turrets, set to kill anything that moved in the downstairs lobby. Several minutes later and the security cams showed the dark lobby light up with blaster fire and kill many intruders before they were destroyed. _That was quick_ the Barabel mused.

They walked out of the security control room into the narrow hallway. If it was lit up, one would see that it was lavishly decorated, the tapestry and the light fixtures by themselves could make a man rich, much less the royal red carpet and the chandelier at the end of the hallway. As narrow as it was, there were plenty of rooms to hide in, so they did.

Blasterfire could be heard as the Separatists slowly made their way through the blast doors. An explosion rocked the floors as a charge went off. The durasteel was dented and deformed, making it easier for the Separatists to make their way into the hallway. Soon the door exploded and the dim light from the lobby entered. The leader barked orders to his underlings to put on their night vision. They did. The Separatists, both droids and aliens wandered into the narrow hallway, searching for threats. They blasted open every doorway into a room and found nothing but a pitch black room and a bed. They kept going until they were at the end of the hallway, little did they know that they completely overlooked the Jedi and the Barabel...again, their mistake. While the Separatists backs were turned, the Barabel jumped out of his hiding spot and engaged the leader, well one wouldn't say engaged so much as beheading him, but still. The Jedi sensed panic from the sentient aliens as the head of their leader bounced on the floor, they were now circling the Barabel and staring in shock. The droids were the first to fire. The Barabel jumped and the blaster bolts ended up hitting their own allies. _Droids are truly the epitome of idiom. _The Barabel thought.

The firing stopped once the droids realized that there was no Barabel in the center leaving half of their squad dead. He was behind them. The Separatists opened fire, trying desperately to hit him, the droids doing so because they were programed to, the sentient beings doing so to try and save their own hides, a far fetched hope. The Barabel was too fast and cunning to be hit by a blaster bolt, he ducked, rolled and ran toward them, at a slow but steady pace. The squad had no idea what hit them when a blue lightsaber ignited behind them, and cut down about half of them. They were a group of about 35, now down to about 16, being flanked by two people, it was a sad sight for the C.I.S., even if one of them was a Jedi.

The squad was down to 3 when more forces piled in the small hallway and opened fire on the Jedi and the Barabel. This was not good. This squad was about double the size of the last one. The Barabel and the Jedi were being pushed back, they went through opposite rooms to take cover. The Barabel decided it was time for a blaster, so he threw both of his swords, realizing that they could do nothing against a blaster bolt, toward the new squad, killing two people. The Barabel fired his blaster pistol at the squad. No avail, there were too many of them.

Relief filled him when he heard the unmistakable sound of a DC-17 blaster rifle. Most of the assailants turned around and started to shoot at the new threat. A bright and powerful explosion completely blew the remains of the door to the second level apart, leaving no survivors. The Barabel and the Jedi slowly came out from their cover and looked at the mess, they weren't complaining though. Moments later four Clone Commandos entered the second level, prepared to kill anything that moved other than the Barabel and the Jedi. The leader came up, an orange paint scheme with battle scares marked his armor.

The Commando bowed. "The Cavalry has arrived Master Jedi." he said, addressing Ki-Adi-Mundi.

Mundi looked at the Barabel. "_You're_ the cavalry?" he asked.

The Commando looked up. "Yes sir, Delta Squad reporting for duty sir." The Clone said.

Mundi looked somewhat surprised. "Delta Squad." he said. "As in the _infamous_ Delta Squad." he stated.

The Commando nodded. "I'm touched that our reputation has reached the ears of the Jedi Council." The Commando said sarcastically, but in a light joking manner. "I'm Boss, This is Fixer" Boss said, addressing the Commando with green on his armor, the Commando nodded solemnly. "This is Sev" Boss addressed the Commando that had a red paint scheme, or blood, the Barabel wasn't sure. Sev extended his hand to shake the Jedi's hand, but Mundi wasn't paying attention.

"Fine then, be that way." Sev said under his breath.

"This is Scorch" Boss said, addressing the Commando with a yellow-orange paint scheme.

Scorch looked at the Barabel, inspecting him. "Well, your a funny lookin' guy." he said.

The Barabel looked at Scorch. "I'm sure you would look funny too if I ripped your face off." he said in a well reserved manner, no hint of anger in his voice.

Scorch backed away.

"I like this guy." Sev said.

"Alright, enough chit chat, get focused, we have a mission to do." Boss interrupted.

Mundi looked at Boss. "Then I assume you know the stakes." Mundi said.

"Yes General, black ops, top secret, we know the workings. Just get the boy and leave the rest to us." Boss said.

The Barabel hissed defensively "_Nobody_ touches the boy." he said.

Scorch threw up his arms in response. "Woah, down boy, do we need to get you a shock collar?" he said.

The Barabel was seconds away from ripping Scorches arms off and beating him with them. He glared daggers at the Commando.

"Six-Two, your gonna get yourself killed, this guy's not one to be messed with." Fixer said.

"Shut it Fixer...I think I get the picture." Scorch said.

An explosion suddenly shook the building

Mundi looked at the ceiling. "That came from above us." He stated.

"The safe room." The Barabel said as he ran off up the stairs.

"Tarr'ath!" Mundi said, calling the Barabel by his name.

It didn't matter, he was already gone.

Mundi sighed to himself. "Quickly, we must follow him!"

"Told ya we needed a shock collar." Scorch commented as they ran off.

* * *

"You have done well my apprentice." Said the voice of Darth Seren.

Galen was consumed by cold, maleficent fear. His worst nightmare coming true before his eyes. Seren smiled underneath his hood. He drank in Galen's fear.

"Get dad" Luke whispered to Leia.

She nodded, taking one last fearful glance at the Sith Lord and ran out of the large room.

Seren smiled again. "Kill her." he said to his apprentice. He nodded and stood up.

Galen and Luke were in his way, battle ready. Seren stepped in front of his apprentice and powerful waves of Sith lightning flowed out of his fingertips and at the two Padawans. They instantly brought their lightsabers up to block it. The Sith apprentice ran off after Leia and the door locked behind him.

Galen and Luke tried their hardest to keep their defenses up, but it was as though Seren's lightning was bending their lightsabers, they were dangerously close to their faces. Seren upped his attack and Luke's defense gave in. His lightsaber flung across the catwalk and his body following. He slammed into the locked door, unconscious.

Seren ceased his attack. He began clapping his hands together.

"I'm thoroughly impressed." Seren said. "I'm glad that at least you can hold your own against my lightning." he added.

Galen said nothing, trying to put on a facade of emotionless determination. Seren saw right through it, and Galen knew it. He was terrified, utterly terrified of this situation, alone with the man who destroyed everything he's ever known. Galen wasn't strong enough to defeat a Sith Lord, at least not yet, and he knew it. He held great animosity toward this man, but was more terrified than anything. The rumors of Seren's power weren't rumors at all, they were, in most cases, dead accurate. Galen could sense his immense power, it overshadowed his. Galen's power was still widely untamed, the Force around Seren was completely controlled, he utilized all of the power his midichlorians would allow, and it was immensely close to, if not the exact same count as Anakin. Galen still lacked that control, that came with years of training. For he knew what Seren would do to him, but Luke and Leia if he were to get a hold of them, it terrified him to no ends. He had seen Seren in action, he knew he was a force to be reckoned with.

"Oh don't be afraid of me young one, I'm not going to hurt you...at the moment." Seren explained.

Galen stared at Seren. "You are a monster." he stated flatly.

Seren raised an eyebrow. "Monster?" he asked. "Hardly. Monsters are untamed, wild, insentient. I know perfectly well of what I do." Seren added.

"That's what makes you evil." Galen replied.

Seren smiled wickedly. "Now _that_ I will agree with. I feed off evil, your fears, your uncertainties, your anger, your... hatred for me." he said. "It gives me what you pathetic little Jedi call hope, I call it certain victory. Destiny. It feeds me and at the same time, gives you the power and control that you wish you had to kill me." Seren said. "But you refuse to use it, and it makes you weak." He added. There was truth to his words, but a certain venom dripping off of his tongue.

"Anger leads to the Dark Side." Galen stated almost automatically. "I will not go there." he said.

"Pathetic. I pity you Jedi." Seren said. "You won't give into the emotions that the Force obviously placed there for a reason. It gives you control. Instead, you believe in the false illusion of control, control of all that is right, you call it protecting justice and democracy, but it's really control, or the illusion anyways." Seren replied.

"We're protectors of the peace, were not controlling anything or anybody. Jedi are selfless." Galen said, as if he were going to turn Seren to the Light Side.

Seren laughed. "Yes, yes. So very selfless." he mused. He looked at Galen, he looked through Galen, he could read every thought that was running through his mind, it was quite amusing. This little Jedi was thinking that he could outsmart Darth Seren. Arrogant child. It made him smile. "You lack the power to kill me at the moment." he said, letting Galen know that he could read his mind with relative ease. "I know you would like to, oh so bad. Go ahead, think of it as a public service, for the greater good." Seren went as far as to through his lightsaber on the floor. "Do it. You obviously hate me, the galaxy would be better off without me." he said.

Galen wanted to so bad, he wanted to rid this galaxy of this Sith scum. He wanted to, it was his duty, but he knew if he killed him at the moment, he would be striking in anger and hate, starting to pave his path to the Dark Side. _Emotions are good, they make you human, letting them dictate your actions is not, that's what makes you inhuman. _Master Skywalker had told him that. Qui-Gon had told him to feed off of his feelings of love that he felt for his parents, his friends, and his mentors. Emotions can feed a Jedi, positive emotions. _Fear is natural, but letting fear control you is not. Instead let positive emotions guide you_. Obi Wan had once said that to him. Galen tried his hardest not to give into his hate, it was hard. He knew that Seren told the truth about the control and power that the Dark Side gave you, but the Light Side gave control and power also, if used correctly.

"Do it." Seren said, stepping closer to Galens outstretched lightsaber until it was at his neck. "Make sure that what I did to your parents never happens to another child ever again." Seren said.

That hurt. Galen was so angry now that he could see the Dark Side just lingering, waiting to be touched. It was tempting, the power to end this conflict was presented in front of him, but his soul was the price to pay. It was like the smell of freshly baked cookies lingering right in front of your eyes, but knowing that the cookies were poisoned. Galen held firm. He released all of his emotions to the force. "I will not kill you." he said.

Seren smiled. "Of course not, it's never that easy." he turned his back to Galen, called his lightsaber back to his hand and hid it in his cloak. "Why don't Jedi understand that the Dark Side of the Force has unlimited potential. No rules, no restrictions, just the Force." Seren said.

"I'm a Jedi, and Jedi don't seek power." Galen said.

Seren smiled. "So you have been told." He said.

Galen still stood at the ready, his facade that of determination, but Seren saw right through it. His Force presence put off waves of fear, hardly fear for his own life, but fear of the Dark Lord himself, of what he might do to Luke, and fear of himself falling to the Dark Side. Seren's smile was wicked and twisted. "You're sick of this war." Seren said. Galen said nothing. "Join me, and together we will stop this bloodthirsty fighting and resume diplomacy. We can purge corruption from government permanently." Seren said. "You will one day have the power to kill me, but you need my knowledge to do so. My master taught me all there is to know about the Force, and I want to share my knowledge with one powerful enough to be called my apprentice." Seren added.

Galen shook his head. "No. I'll never join you, the Sith are evil, you use the Force as if it were there to do your bidding. The ability to use the Force is a _gift, _and you manipulate that gift for your own personal gain."

"Security of the Galaxy's future is not my personal interest, its something that needs to be done. The Force has put me here for a specific reason, why waste a _gift _by not studying the entire spectrum? You Jedi are narrow minded fools. You could have the power to end this war, to bring to justice those who do harm in the Galaxy, for the _wounds _in the Force." Seren replied.

"_You _need to be put to justice for everything that you have done, for the pain that you caused me and countless other families." Galen heatedly said.

"What I did to your family was for the greater good. Your father was misguided, weak. You have potential, potential to be ten times more powerful than even _my _master." Seren again replied. "Your power is unheard of, you are with the top tier of Force users, and you are still _weak_. A weak misguided, narrow minded, _brainwashed_, spawn of the Jedi." he added.

"The Dark Side clouds your judgment. If you cannot see that you are evil, then you are the one that is misguided." Galen shot back.

Seren laughed. "That sounds like the words of one grammatically challenged garden gnome."

Galen's anger spiked. "Master Yoda is ten times wiser than you will _ever_ be."

Seren smiled under his hood. "Master Yoda is a problem, he _is _the problem, as well as your precious master, Anakin. Do you not see that they hold you back? I have the power to destroy life on an entire planet, and restore it in the same sequence. Tell me, can Master Yoda do that?"

Galen ignored the question. "Master Skywalker is more powerful than you, and I think that it scares you."

Seren laughed again, this time he was actually amused. "Skywalker is a thorn in my side, a mere problem with a foreseeable solution. Death. You are truly misguided if you think that _Skywalker_ is more powerful than me. I am a Sith Lord, he is a petty Jedi." Seren said.

Galen's anger spiked yet again. "My master will kill you." Galen replied.

"Why don't you?" Seren asked. "I will not stop you if you strike."

The thought had crossed Galen's mind, but he wasn't about to trade his soul for a stupid Sith Lord. Galen deactivated his lightsaber and tossed it on the ground, rolling a few feet away from him. "I'm _not _going to kill you."

Seren smiled. "You should know that a Jedi never lowers his defense." Seren said, and in an instant his blood red blade was moving to decapitate Galen. In the same instant, Galen's lightsaber, with the help of the Force, found it's way back to his hand and blocked the attack. Seren smiled. "Good." he said.

A powerful wave of Force sent Galen sailing through the air.

He hit the blast doors with a powerful thud and landed next to Luke who was still unconscious. Galen rubbed the back of his head, he was bleeding, not a lot, but still. He was a bit dizzy as he stood up, and he found his lightsaber a few feet away from him. Galen called it back to him. Seren was still standing with his lightsaber activated. Galen knew that he couldn't hold his own against the Sith, but he had to try and keep him at bay, and for that, he needed Luke's help. Galen used the Force to prod Luke's mind back into consciousness. Luke slowly opened his eyes and rubbed his head. "Wha...what happened?" he asked absentmindedly.

"Luke, get up." Galen said, not taking his eyes off of Darth Seren.

Seren chuckled. "Yes young Skywalker, get up so I may kill you." Seren said.

Luke's gaze immediately went to the Dark Lord. He was on his feet in a matter of seconds with his lightsaber in hand ready for battle.

Seren smiled. "Luke Skywalker, son of Anakin Skywalker, the current most powerful Jedi in the Order, perhaps _ever_." Seren said. "I thought he was supposed to bring _balance _to the Force, kill the Sith." he said.

"He did, _you're _just a wannabe." Luke said.

Seren sighed ironically. "If I had a credit for every time a Jedi said that, and another for every one that died at my hand afterward, my wealth would rival Grand Admiral Stafford's." Seren said.

Luke frowned.

"Luke, don't make him mad, this is a Sith, not just some random foot soldier." Galen said.

"Sounds like your scared _Marek_." Luke said.

"Shut it _Skywalker_" Galen shot back.

Seren frowned. "You two are pathetic." he said.

Luke smiled. "What, are you afraid of two Jedi padawans? I mean we are top of our class, legitimately trained Force users, and you're what, a rogue Dark Jedi?" Luke taunted.

Seren smiled wickedly. "Maybe when I kill your father you will understand my power. And just as punishment, I will kill your mother as well, and then your sister. Master Kenobi will be last, he will suffer." Seren said. "Or maybe I can kill them in front of you, the image of them dying burned into your memory before you die sounds quite entertaining." Seren added.

Luke frowned. "_You _will not _touch _them. I'll make sure of that." he said, taking an offensive Djem-So stance.

Seren smiled evily. "Ahhh I can sense your anger. It makes you powerful." He said, drinking in Luke's anger.

Luke gripped his lightsaber tighter, waiting for a moment to strike.

Seren stood at bay with his lightsaber active with a dark smile on his face. Luke sprung into action.

"Luke! NO!" Galen said.

Seren's smile widened. He easily countered every blow that Luke was trying to give him, and Seren was actually quite impressed with Luke, but he was still weak and untrained.

Seren stayed on the defensive, giving Luke the illusion that victory was in his grasp. Attack after attack was blocked, but Seren wasn't attacking. Luke tried vigorously to break Seren's defense, but it was too tightly executed. This little dance went on for a good minute until Seren finally got bored.

His smile appeared again and he said in the midst of battle, "Lesson number one Skywalker, defense can be more dangerous than offense." he then sidestepped a stab that Luke had thrown at him and with a quick flick of Seren's wrist, severed Luke's hand above the wrist.

A blood curdling scream was heard and Luke dropped to his knees.

Seren's grin was wide and evil, he looked up at Galen. "Ahhh, pain." Seren inhaled deeply and exhaled as if he could smell Luke's pain. "You know, I would kill you, but you may be useful to me." He said as Luke held his wrist close to his chest.

Luke looked up with disgust in his eyes. "Monster." he said.

Seren just smiled.

His smile suddenly disappeared. He grabbed Luke with the Force and slammed him against the wall next to the door. While keeping the boy there with the Force, Seren walked toward Luke.

Galen had seen enough, he activated his lightsaber and jumped at Seren.

Without even looking away from Luke, Seren waved his arm and Galen slammed into the wall again, and he blacked out.

Seren was now face to face with Luke, staring at him angrily. "You will learn respect child. You will learn control. You will learn to speak only when spoken to." Seren said. He squeezed Luke's esophagus with the force. "Do you understand, _Skywalker_?"

Although Luke couldn't breathe, he tried the best he could to spit in Seren's face.

Seren scowled. He backed up, moved Luke away from the wall a few inches, and with immense force and power, slammed him against it. Luke fell unconscious immediately. Blood poured out of his head and pooled on the floor around him.

Galen's eyes opened and his vision was a bit hazy his consciousness a bit foggy, it took him a minute to adjust. Eventually his vision was clear and the first thing he recognized that there was no Darth Seren, he could still sense him, just couldn't see him or pinpoint his location. The second was Luke lying in a pool of his own blood, he assumed. He immediately sprang to his feet and ran over to his friend. "Luke!" He exclaimed as he felt for a pulse. It was there, but it was faint. His Force signature was dim.

Galen was horrified. He knew something like this would happen, and it had. Galen tried as best he could to release his emotions to the Force, but Seren's overwhelming energy completely overshadowed his, it was hard to stay focused on the light.

Galen was at his whits end, he was terrified, he was scared for his friend. Fear was quickly gripping him, slowly consuming him. He looked around the room frantically trying to find Seren. No avail. "SEREN!" he screamed. "Come Out!"

* * *

The battle above Wayland progressed as expected, even with Stafford gone. Yoda was pleased. He put the battle aside for the time being. A foreboding sense of evil was becoming known to him through the Force, a presence, or so he thought, that was a vacuum to the Force itself, sucking it in. Yoda sat down as he felt great evil, and great power slowly approach.

* * *

Anakin and Mace so far had no luck finding anything of remote interest. They sensed that Obi Wan was in danger with the padawans so they ran as fast as they could in the general direction of Obi Wan and found him and C'boath dueling Grievous. It didn't take long for Grievous to realize that he may loose a battle and flee, Grievous was a coward like that. He took his last few swings and backed himself into a room and activated a ray shield before any of the Jedi could follow.

"This is not over, _Jedi_" Grievous said. And then he turned and ran.

Obi Wan smiled. "Always has to run from the Chosen One." he stated.

Anakin smiled back for an instance, but his smile faded, he was troubled. "Where are the Padawans?" he asked.

Obi Wan looked in the direction the Padawans ran. "I told them to run, I didn't want them to fight Grievous. They couldn't have gotten far." he said. "I cant sense them." he added with a worried look on his face.

Anakin nodded. "I know. I can't either."

"We would have felt their deaths through the Force if they had died, they are alive, something is hiding them from us." Mace said.

"Seren." C'boath said.

Anakin looked at C'boath. "What does _he_ want with them? He needs to be fighting us, not children." Anakin said offensively.

"Calm down Anakin, we wont find them pointing fingers." Obi Wan said in his typical calm manner.

"He's right Anakin, they are not dead, not if at leas one of us didn't feel it. They are here somewhere." Mace added. He paced down the hallway to look down another room.

Anakin sighed in defeat. He looked at C'boath "Is there any specific place he would take them?" he asked.

C'boath thought for a second. "Maybe." he said. "But...it's going to be hard to find them either way."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Obi Wan said.

"The Cloning Chambers" C'boath said stroking his long beard.

"Cloning Chambers?" Mace said sternly, more of a statement than a question.

"Yes, Spaarti Cloning Cylinders. Much faster than Kaminoan Cloning. But that's not important. There are a hundreds, if not thousands of control decks. Its hard to just locate one, that's where I would take them." He replied.

"That's what the Separatists are hiding. Cloning Chambers." Anakin said.

"And much more Skywalker." C'boath said.

"We need the Cavalry." Obi Wan said. He pulled out his comlink and relayed orders for troops to begin landing.

"We need to start looking." Anakin said. "Show us the way." he said to C'boath.

"Is there anything else we should know before we leave?" Mace asked.

C'boath looked at him. "Palpatine's store house is here also."

"Darth Sidious." Mace corrected. "Why is that so important?"

C'boath sighed. "It has biological weapons against every species known to the galaxy."

Anakin was shocked. "_What?"_

"Biological weapons, poisons." Obi Wan said.

C'boath nodded.

Obi Wan sighed. "Well can't say I'm surprised."

"We need to be looking." Mace said.

Anakin shook his head. "Right"

"They went this way, we'll start looking this way." C'boath said.

They ran off in the Direction Luke, Leia, and Galen went, blind to their presence in the force, but running nonetheless, hoping that they may find one of them.

* * *

"Never scared." That was what Leia boasted about her father, "The Hero With No Fear." She only wished she could feel the same courage now. She was running, running! Running from a boy hardly older than her, why was she so scared? He was more powerful than she was, but she wasn't afraid to die for justice. She was scared for her brother and her best friend (well best guy friend anyways) stuck in that room with the most dangerous man in the galaxy...well the most evil man in the galaxy, and to her that meant that the level of pain he could inflict was as endless as his evil. She was running for them, to get to her father and her master, not running from a fight that was probably un-winnable anyways. The trouble was this boy, he was a pest, he was fast, faster than she was, but handy little Obi Wan Kenobi survival tricks kept him at bay. For once she was thankful that her master was so passive.

Running through a wide corridor with plenty of battles and distractions at her disposal made the chase somewhat conform to her needs. Thank the Force. She would run, never looking back because she could sense him just as easily as she could see him, but the trouble was that it would involve turning her head and slowing her pace. She would run, use the Force to throw parts of droids behind her, purposfuly draw fire to herself and use her speed to move so the boy would catch the hot end of a Super Battle Droids tri-shot weapon system. He'd have to duck or roll to avoid them. Leia was sure that this boy hated how evasive Jedi could be. She, however, was greatful at this very moment, if she got out of this mess and lived to see her master, she was going to give him a looong hug.

The chase was starting to get interesting, the corridor was coming to an end, something that Leia couldn't remember it doing. She was sure that Master Kenobi and the psychotic maniac C'boath were fighting General Grevious back this way. She must have missed a turn somewhere. She'd have to improvise. The long hallway was coming to a rapid end thanks to a wall placement. She was running, running fast, her Sith chaser right on her tail. Within seconds the wall was just feet in front of her, but nothing she could use to her advantage, only a loose layer of Durasteel that plated the walls. She had an idea. She used the wall as a platform, jumped on it and launched herself off of it. She landed, spun around and activated her lightsaber in perfect time to block a well aimed slice of his blade. She had mere milliseconds to act if her plan was going to work. She let the Force consume her and guide her actions. She blocked blow after blow after blow. She was actually succesfully fending off the Sith... until he caught her off balance. He tripped her and aimed his blood red blade right at her heart. Leia was terrified. _This is it..._she thought. He lifted his blade, charging his attack, but his face turned from a twisted hatred to one that was more soft and tamed... his eyes turned from an aweful yellow to a bright blue... he hesitated.

Leia used this moment to her advantage. She gripped her blade tighter and was about to strike him when a warning from the force hit her, a warning that didn't want her to kill him. He was the enemy. She didn't kill him, but she sent a wave of energy at his exposed ribs. The force of the energy knocked him off balance and sent him far enough away to where he couldn't attack directly with his saber. She concentrated and charged another blast of telekenetic Force and this time he flew directly into a wall. She used force to peel the loose paneling away from the wall opposite him and with all her energy she threw it at him. He was just a few feet away from the wall stalking toward her, but the durasteel pannel hit him and threw him back into the wall. Leia held it there with the Force as she used her lightsaber to melt through the panel on either sides of him. It took a great amount of concentration to overpower him, and he was distracted so that gave Leia the advantage. In a matter of seconds the melted metal had dried and fused together, successfully keeping him there as if you might glue a piece of paper over a bug. It wouldn't hold forever.

She looked at the boy, his eyes were sickly yellow and his face betrayed nothing short of hatred for her... she thought she just saw something else... She was truly sad to see him like this...to see anybody like this. She sighed deeply and looked at the ground. Before she left she had to say something to him.

"I don't know your name, or who you are, but the Force tells me that You're going to be an important person in my life. I hope its not because we're enemies. Don't... don't let the hate consume you..."she said.

The boys face was now that of shock, as if he'd never heard anybody say something remotely nice to him before. Leia felt something inside of him other than hate, she couldn't explain what it was but it was'nt cold, dark, or desolate, it was warm and comforting. It was deep down inside of him. He looked down, and then with a disgusted look asked her. "Why would you care about someone like me? I'm a Sith, trained to kill _Jedi_."

She looked in his eyes, the color of them, the sickly yellow was receding. She could tell that he was trying to hold on to everything he'd been taught, no love, only anger and hate. He had never felt love, or caring of any sort. It amazed him how a girl he was trying to kill cared about him, cared about the hate that consumed him.

"I am a Jedi, I care for every sentient being. I don't believe anybody should rely on hate for power. Power corrupts, look at your master, what he's done, the war that he kick started... how he's feared. Do you want that on your conscience? Don't tell me you don't have one because I can sense the conflict, no matter how small it is, it's still there." she replied.

"I deserve to be feared, with fear comes respect." he replied.

"There's other ways to get respect if that's truly your aim in life. You loose your honor when You're feared, feared to that extent. You don't have to live your life hating everything. Is there anything you love? Or has the Dark Lord driven it out of you completely." She asked.

"L..Love is an emotion for the weak." he said, a little halfhearted as he'd like it to sound. The truth was, he wanted to be loved, he'd felt love for a small portion of his life, until the one he loved was killed by his very master. She was right, Seren had driven it out of him, mostly. All he knew was pain, fear, anger, and hate now.

"Love is the most powerful weapon ever. My father can vouch." Leia said defensively.

"Your theory has holes, _Jedi_, I have no love for anything and I'm more powerful than you are." he replied.

"Yeah, I'm not the one who's been welded to the wall now am I? I don't know anybody that doesn't want love... love helps drive out the darkness. It replaces sadness with happiness... and I'm sure you'd like to be happy." she replied, in a sad tone.

"You better run _Jedi_ if I get out of here, I will not hesitate to end your pathetic life." he replied.

"You did before, and I know... I'd love to run, I'd love to go and find my father so that he can kill your terrible master and save my brother and my friend, but the Force tells me to stay, it tells me to speak to you... it tells me that you need someone to care about you and to show you another path other than the one your on." she replied heatedly.

He looked at the ground. "That was your brother..." he said remorsefully. "The one with the dark hair." he asked.

"No, not him, the blonde. He's my twin." she said.

He looked deeply sad at that revelation. The sadness was only momentarily visible because the usual front of hatred returned. "He's a Jedi, he deserves to die. Just like you." he said.

Leia sighed. "You're truly lost." she said. "Abandon your hatred, become a Jedi, help people and you will find yourself, you will feel love again." she said sadly.

He looked down, a confused look on his face. His anger suddenly spiked. "SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP! You _Jedi _are manipulative. EVERYTHING you speak is a _lie._ You poison me with your words and you deserve to _die!_" he said.

Leia smirked. He _was _confused. She didn't think that this little confrontation sparked all of this confusion, she knew that there was something else going on in his mind, something else to spark these emotions. She intended on helping this boy, but she had a bigger mission at hand. And if anything she could use his help...if she could convince him to give it.

She sighed sarcastically, irritated at the stupid boy. "Look, I can sense the truth, and you don't believe what you say. You _know _for a fact that I'm not lying to you, I know first hand the power love can give, and if all you crave is power, then love is the way. But I assure you the tainted love you feel for power will be diluted and you'll be truly happy. I can help you get rid of the sadness, the hate, and replace it with happiness and love. Now I'm offering you a choice, an ultimatum. You can either wait here for your master to come and see your failure and be punished, or you can be truly happy and accept what I'm telling you as truth. Now what is it, Happiness or Torture from your Master?" She said a irritatedly.

"You need to run, there is nothing you can gain by helping me." they boy said sorrowfully.

Leia looked down at her feet. "I could really use your help."

He sighed. "I'm a Sith, you're a Jedi. That's just how it is. I wasn't lying when I said I wouldn't hesitate to kill you, because I won't." He said.

Leia looked at him intensly. "You won't kill me, I know that for almost a fact. Or at least I hope you wouldn't..." she said.

"Don't be so trusting." he said darkly. "I _will_ kill you, its my duty to exterminate all the Jedi." he added in an equally dark tone.

She didn't believe it. "I don't... I just don't believe that _you_ believe that."

He looked at her and the color of his eyes suddenly changed again. The Dark Side swirrled around him. Leia could feel his rage like it was punching her senses. "Don't do this." She said.

"I have to! You don't understand." he screamed at her. "Leave! Before I break out of here!" He added.

"Why don't you just do it then." Leia asked. "Kill me, its your _duty_" she said with a disgusted tone.

He looked at her, rage twisting his features. A powerful wave emited from his form and knocked Leia to the ground.

She stood up. She looked at him with a sad and pained look on her face. "You can be saved... I can sense it." She said.

He glared at her, hate in his eyes. "You know _nothing_." he said, disgusted.

"Yeah, 'cause I'm just a Jedi, right?" she asked, defeat evident in her tone.

A dark emotion covered his face. "You're lucky I'm even offering you the choice to live. Leave, please just leave." he pleaded.

Leia sighed heavily. "We'll see each other again, I promise." she said.

"W...wait.." He replied, stopping her from leaving. "You need to get off the planet as soon as possible." He said, with an ashamed look on his face.

Leia gazed at him with curiosity. "Why?" she asked.

"The planet is going to be destroyed, the battle was a ploy." The boy said.

Leia huffed. "Don't be so confident, it would take more starships in the Separatists forces to destroy a planet than you have to spare." She said.

The boy looked wounded, but not by her words. "Its not the Separatists, it's the Sith." he told her.

Leia huffed yet again. "There are _always _two Sith, a Master and an Apprentice." She replied. "And I'm sure that your the Apprentice, if not then Seren wants one of us to join him." She added.

"You must either be completely daft and not understand that what I have to say is more important than your little assumptions. Shut up and listen _Jedi, _I'm trying to help you." The boy said with a most irritated tone in his voice.

"Okay then, spill it." Leia replied.

"The Sith that your talking about follow the Rule Of Two. Yes, there generally are only two Sith. One to have the power and one to crave it. They killed each other to gain power, it was supposed to breed stronger Sith. The Rule Of Two is corrupt. The Master watched and waited for some time and saw that nothing was going to happen. About the time that Darth Sidious murdered Darth Plagueis, The Master had had enough. He relocated himself to an ancient Sith sanctuary where he knew the dark aura around the planet would keep him and his followers hidden from the Jedi and the Sith and began recruiting, kidnapping, and tricking anybody who was Force sensitive in the slightest and turning them to the Dark Side. One of them being Seren, apparantly." The boy explained.

About this time, Leia's jaw was at the ground. Shock possesed her thoughts.

The boy continued. "So one thing you should know is that the Master doesn't have a body. His consciousness is contained in his armor. He has planned this day to reveal himself to the Jedi, and turn the tide of the war. He is coming to drain the planet of its Force energy. He and his Sith Sorcerers have been doing this for years in hopes that they might get enough to create a body strong enough to support the Master's power. They've come to kill the planet." the Boy said.

So if it was at all possible, Leia's jaw was about three stories below her. She tried to take it all in. Sith, Master, War, Drain, Body, Kill... it was all too much.

"So... your... wait... you're saying that Darth Seren isn't the Master..." Leia asked.

He shook his head. "the Master is Darth Seren's Master, the only one that Seren is answerable to." the Boy explained.

Leia looked at him and then at the ground with her hand on her chin.

"So, were all going to die today then..." Leia said with a distant sadness.

He shook his head. "Not if you move fast enough." the Boy said, trying to boost her morale.

"Wait, what about you... and why are you even telling me this! … How do I know I can even trust you!" She said.

He shook his head. "Just chalk it up to be a friend helping out a friend. I... I don't want someone who cares about someone like me, if even a little bit, getting hurt." The boy admitted.

"Ahaa! I was right!" Leia said. She looked at him with sad realization."You'll be killed if they find out you helped me." she explained.

"Leave that to me." the boy said. "It's better that you at least have some warning, the Sith kill everything they come into contact with, you have to leave _now_." the Boy said.

"Do you want me to get you out of there before I leave?" She asked.

He sighed and shook his head. "No, I'll have to fight you if you release me." the boy said.

She looked down at the Ground.

"Can I at least know your name? Your _real_ name, not the one that that Monster gave to you before I go?" She asked.

"Brakiss." he said. "I'm not a Sith yet, my name is Brakiss."

"Then there's still hope for you." She said with a knowing smile. She smiled and turned away. She tilted her head back and gazed at him before she left. "It was nice meeting you, Brakiss, my name's Leia, don't forget it, we'll be seeing each other soon, the Force is telling me so." She said with a bright smile as she began to run off.

* * *

Leia found the Masters eventually. Apparantly there was really no need to worry about Grievous, once Anakin and Mace showed up, he ran like the coward he was. Leia hastily explained the dire situation to them, and she was met with the unbelieving face of three Jedi Master and an insane psychopath wannabe Jedi. No one had spoken in some time. It was unnerving.

"That's a lot of information to take in in 30 seconds." Obi Wan finally said.

"How do we know that what he told you was the truth?" Mace asked her.

She sighed and a mysterious look crept on her face. "I believe him. I sensed no deception in his voice...and... he's confused at where his loyalties lie." She replied.

Mace looked at her inquisitively. "Confused?" he asked.

She nodded. "He just helped out a Jedi, he's an almost Sith, I'm not sure, but I think that borderlines on treason." She said.

Anakin sighed. "You've been talking too much with your mother." he said.

"Its the truth. I know it. I can feel it." she said, ignoring her fathers comment.

"Yes, but your senses are not that attuned my young apprentice." Obi Wan stated.

Leia sighed. "Have _some_ faith in me, Master." She replied. "Besides, that's a hard story to make up on the spot." She said.

"Its absurd, how can something like this happen without the Jedi's knowledge, without the _Sith's _knowledge?" Anakin asked.

"From the looks of it Master Skywalker, it seems as though these Sith are more powerful than Darth Sidious." Mace interjected.

Anakin nodded. "But the existance of an entire Sith Academy without us knowing is pretty unbelieveable..." He said. He turned to C'boath. "Did you know about this?" he asked.

"I did not, I'm not as priveleged as Seren's young apprentice." C'boath said.

"Why did you keep his existance a secret?" Windu asked.

"It must have slipped my mind, he isn't that much of a threat to us, he is but a child." C'boath replied.

"Must have slipped your mind? The existance of a second Sith is _never_ unimportant and always worth note." Obi Wan said.

"He's not a Sith yet, Master." Leia said just so he could hear her.

Obi Wan sighed.

C'boath nodded. "True, but many things have hindered my plans Master Kenobi. Many things are going through my head, a child, to me, is as unimportant as the children you brought with you." He said.

Leia looked wounded. "Hey! I'm no child!"

Obi Wan sighed.

"This can't be true, its borderline impossible." Anakin said.

"Not impossible, you forget that the existence of the Sith in general was kept a well hidden secret for over a millennium." Mace said.

"But an entire army of Sith?" Anakin countered.

"It's possible. If they are in fact hidden on a planet shrouded by the Dark Side, then it would be as easy for them to hide as it would be if we were on a planet completely touched by the Light Side." Mace replied.

Obi Wan sighed. "Whether or not its true is irrelevant at the moment, we need to find Galen and your brother. Show us where Seren is." Obi Wan said.

"Wait, Master, I sense a trap..." Anakin said.

Obi Wan sighed. "Anakin, since when has that ever stopped us?" He said with a mischievous smile.

Anakin sighed exasperatedly. "Not for us..." he corrected.

Obi Wan looked worried. "Then we must hurry. Come."

They ran off in hopes of stopping whatever Seren had planned.

* * *

"SEREN SHOW YOURSELF!" Galen shouted. No luck... Galen was at the brink of insanity, his fear was tightly rooted in his mind, his anger was almost tangible and he was loosing it quick.

"SEREN COME OUT AND FACE ME!" he shouted again. Galen heard a faint whisper in his ear. He turned and slashed as fast as he could only to realize nothing was there. This time he heard chuckles behind him. He turned, again no one.

"_Find me_" Seren whispered. The whisper seemed to echo throughout the room.

Galen was frustrated. "SEREN FACE ME! STOP HIDING!" he yelled.

"_no_" Seren's whisper said, followed by bone chilling laughter.

"QUIT BEING A COWARD! FACE ME!"

"_why should I show myself when you hide from your own destiny?" _Seren whispered again.

Galen stopped. He sighed heavily. Fear wracked his body. He was so scared right now that he couldn't think straight. His mind was a complete blob of fear. He lifted his hands up and grabbed his head and shook it quickly and took another deep breath. He couldn't understand why he was so scared. He wished he could be as brave as his master, but he couldn't even think straight.

"_Don't turn your back on ultimate mastery of the Force_" Seren's whisper said.

Galen perked up. "I'm not joining you, I will not turn my back on my friends, my _family_" he said, a little shakily.

"_You have no family. They don't care about you, they fear you, they fear your power. Join me and I will show you how to use that power." _Seren said mysteriously again.

"I will never join you." Galen responded.

"_Don't be a fool! You have fear and anger, but you are afraid to use it." _Seren's voice said.

"Anger is a path to the Dark Side." Galen said almost automatically.

"_i'll tell you what, if I ever want to hear the brainwashed blabber of a senile old troll, I'll let you know." _Seren's voice said irritatedly.

"Its the truth." Galen said.

Laughing could be heard. "_As true as it may be, I will tell you that this is the truth also: The Dark Side holds more power than you could possibly imagine." _

"I'm not after power." Galen said.

"_I know, you are after revenge. Revenge for the death of your parents. Don't let their death be in vain, use your anger and destroy me." _The Dark Lord's voice said.

"I told you, I'm not turning my back on the Jedi!" Galen said angrily. "SHOW YOURSELF!" He added.

"_So you can kill me?" _The voice said with mock shock.

Galen didn't actually know why he wanted to face Seren, maybe he was after revenge, or maybe it was so he could actually see the Dark Lord. "Just... Stop hiding!" He finally said.

Seren laughed again. _"You are naive young one. Join me. I can teach you to master your fear, to use it so you will never be afraid again, the only thing you need to fear is me." _

"I...I'm not afraid of you." Galen said, not even he believed that.

"_Don't kid yourself, I am the only thing you fear." _Seren said.

_That_ wasn't true. Galen was more afraid of giving into his fear than he was of dying. In fact, he welcomed death, to be free of this pain he constantly felt would be a blessing. To be one with the Force was something he longed for.

"_Don't make me kill you"_ Seren said.

Galen huffed. "You wouldn't kill me, you need me." he said cockily.

There was a long pause, the tension was thick in the air like humidity, just barely intangible. Galen was sure that Seren wouldn't kill him, why would he go through all this trouble just to kill him? Didn't make sense.

Then the reply came that sent chills down the Jedi's back.

"_Don't be so sure." _Seren's voice said with a dark undertone.

A coldness creeped up on Galen, a coldness that was unnerving, terrifying. It was empty, but at the same time it was full. It was dangerous. Galen activated his lightsaber.

"Why would you kill me if you need me?" Galen asked softly.

It was as if time itself stopped, the room was suddenly silent, and thick with the Force, the Dark Side of the Force. Beads of sweat dropped off of Galen's forehead and splashed silently on the ground beneath him. The low hum of his lightsaber rang in his ears, the loudest thing in the room, and the loudest thing ever. The slight illumination that the saber gave off was next to the only light in the massive room. Galen's breathing was heavy, and louder than the hum of the lightsaber. He was the only one in the massive room, or at least on this catwalk. For a moment he thought maybe Seren had left.

But...

He didn't hear it, but he felt the searing hot pain in his gut and saw the blood red beam of energy protruding from his stomach. He felt the strength leave his body and his knees begin to weaken. The Force around him seemed to be leaking out of the fresh hole that was made. Galen's mind was screaming along side his body, alarms going off, self preservation alarms that Galen ignored. He knew deep down that he couldn't escape this. He began to fall.

Serens gloved hand gripped Galen's neck and moved his head upward. Seren then whispered in Galen's ear. "Because I cannot allow someone with your power live to oppose me."

Seren literally pushed Galen to the ground letting his lightsaber slide out of him as he fell.

Galen was writhing in pain, his mind wasn't aware of reality anymore. All he could see was a blinding light, and a dark silhouette. All he could hear was his mind's blood curdling screams although he wasn't aware if he was even making a single sound. The initial pain wore off, now it was cold, and he felt the coldness spread throughout his body, from his stomach to his chest, to his arms and neck and finally throughout his entire body.

He curled up in the fetal position and groaned softly. His hand inadvertently reached out to grab something, possibly to squeeze, but he ended up clawing the durasteel catwalk.

Seren looked down at Galen with remourse. He regretted having to kill someone so powerfull, but understood it was necessary for his survival. Seren picked Galen up with the Force. He sent searing hot waves of Sith Lightning wracking through Galens body. He was too weak to yell or scream, Galen just took it. Ceasing his attack, Seren realized the boy was still alive. Seren looked away as he rose Galen high up in the air until his back reached the catwalk on the level directly above them. He let Galen go.

He hit the ground with a dull thud. Blood poring out of his mouth and from broken skin in his head.

_'How much does it take to kill you?' _Seren thought.

Seren took one last look at the boy and shook his head. Blood pooling around his head, his robes slightly singed, and a hole through his body. Seren briefly wondered if he could save the boy and use this as a lesson, but he realized that Galen was going to be the death of him. Galen was his own shatterpoint, he couldn't have that unless he was a Sith.

"You could have been the most powerful force user..._ever_. But your arrogance blinded you." He shook his head again. Galen twiched and tried to move with little success. Seren sighed. "You'll die soon enough." he said.

The Dark Lord at least had a backup plan. He turned his gaze toward the Skywalker twin that was laying unconscious and a wicked smile crept onto his lips.

"_This_ time, I will not make any mistakes." He said to himself.

* * *

Yoda stood in between Commander Ackbar and Admiral Piett on the Command Bridge of the _Eclipse_ and watched as many Clones died protecting their mother ship from certain demise. A sobering reality that the seasoned Jedi Master had known for quite some time. Too long. And just when it seemed the end was near, the war only progressed and got worse, and it was about to get even worse...worse than the Old Master could ever have imagined.

A ship that rivaled the size of the _Eclipse _itself crawled out of hyperspace brandishing designs of a race long forgotten. The Force was a black void surrounding it and almost as soon as it came out of hyperspace, the blackness and pure evil of the Dark Side hit the old Master like a wall, suffocating him with its intensity. He found himself in almost physical pain from the power that radiated off of that ship. He gripped his gimmer stick and tried to keep his balance.

"Master Yoda, are you alright?" Piette said. He looked at the Master and then at what he was looking at. The ship was far away from the battle, too far from firing range. "What... is that..." he asked, to nobody in particular.

"The Sith." was Yoda's only reply. "Get every trooper off of the planet we must, in grave danger everybody is." the diminutive Master said. "A turn for the worst the war has taken, contacted the Council, and the Senate must be."

Piett nodded.

Commander Ackbar led the Master off of the bridge.

* * *

The doors were locked, the blast doors were shut. Seren obviously didn't want anybody intruding... and when they finally breached, they could understand.

Anakin stood in shock as he saw his Padawan lying in a pool of his own blood, the Force slowly leaving his body. He ran to the boy and gently turned him over. "Galen... Galen talk to me... please tell me that you're okay." he said frantically as he struggled to hold back tears.

"Anakin..." Obi Wan interrupted.

He looked up at Obi Wan.

"Where is Luke..." Obi Wan asked.

Anakin looked around the room as panicked as he could while trying to hold his Padawan.

"I...I can sense him..." Leia said looking at the floor in concentration. She slowly looked back up at her Master. "He's not on the planet anymore..." she said slowly and confused.

"Seren..."

Anakin looked down at Galen, his beloved apprentice who he loved dearly and looked up at Obi Wan. Once again he had to make one of the hardest decisions of his life: search for his son... or care for his dying apprentice.

"Anakin..." Obi Wan said with his wise all-knowing tone, understanding his predicament completely.

"Obi Wan" Anakin said through gritted teeth and with tears streaming down his face. Anakin was angry, angry for the first time in many years. The room shook around him and the catwalk vibrated rapidly. Any lights on the catwalk exploded violently. The doors, wich had closed behind the last person who entered, were hurled down the hallway and the doors at the end of that hallway buckled under the intense pressure and both sets of doors were in the main corridor, mangled and deformed. Anakin was very angry... "_Find my son_" he said.

At that point Clones burst into the room, surrounding them and scanning for any trouble.

Anakin vaguely heard Obi Wan and Mace bark orders at the Clones. They were in a full retreat, and needed to get off the planet ASAP. Leia was to stay with him, C'boath to be taken into custody, and in a flash, Mace and Obi Wan were gone in search of Luke.

What a sight the clones must have seen, Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Master, the youngest Jedi to _ever_ gain that title, The Hero With No Fear, holding a boy no older than 15 standard years old, hopeless and losing morale quickly, and crying softly. That sound was the most terrifying sound that any Clone could hear, and the saddest sight. If Anakin Skywalker lost hope, then there was no hope to believe in anymore.

"General Skywalker, we have to leave..._fast_" a nearby clone said to him.

Then Anakin felt it. Waves of dark energy hitting him all at once. That Brakiss boy wasn't lying.

Slowly, Anakin stood up and carried his apprentice like a small child, like he did when the boy was much smaller and had a nightmare, or a panic attack. Like he did when the boy had his moments of uncontrollable sadness, and bawled until he fell asleep.

But this, _this_ was different. He was now carrying him because he had no strength to walk...he was dying...and if he wasn't fast enough, then he _would_ die, and he himself would die too. He sped up, Leia closely behind him.

They made their way through the corridors of the facility and outside where a transport took them to the Republic side of the battle.

A dropship picked them up to transfer them back onto the _Eclipse._

Anakin felt the Force around it start to get sucked out. He could feel the impending death of the planet, and everybody on it, and it pained him to leave them behind...

As they left the atmosphere, Anakin felt the sudden death of the Clones he had just spoken to not ten minutes earlier. He looked back at the planet. Half of it was a vibrant green, full of life and full of the Force. The other half was a dead grey and black rock. Slowly the green that once was dissipated and died into a deep red, then a dead brown, and then finally a lifeless, Forceless gray dust ball of a planet. Though the planet was dead, it was almost as if something else had replaced it.

The planet was dead, but something else was alive... something that Anakin knew shouldn't be, something unnaturally foreign to feel through the force, completely neutral to the Light or the Dark side, the embodiment of all the Force of the planet and many others concentrated, not very powerful, but unbelievable at the same time. And then all at once, the foreign embodiment of the Force turned black as night and cold as ice...The Dark Side had taken root in that embodiment and somebodies spirit had transferred its essence into it... and it was the most powerful thing he had ever felt.

Anger coursed through his veins again... something he wasn't used to these days. The Sith were back and in full swing, their leader, the most powerful being in the Galaxy, he presumed. It was sobering, he did not want to be affiliated with _them_ anymore than he already was. He felt disgust and a quick pang of hatred toward them for taking his son away, but he was quickly reminded of the fact that hatred was a path to exactly what they are... evil. He released his emotions to the Force as best as he knew how to.

He looked back down at his Padawan, and thought about his son...

How life got this complicated, he would never figure out, but he vowed to never let something like this happen again.

He felt Galen's consciousness and looked down.

Galens eyes slowly opened and was quickly followed by a long, soft groan.

"Shh, save your strength Galen... Rest, everything will be okay...i _promise_" He said with unwavering determintation.

Galen groaned again. "Master!... ARGH! H... Help... ME!" he said.

Anakin's tears started again. He felt so helpless, he could do nothing but send waves of comfort to the boy through the Force until they got back to the _Eclipse_.

It seemed like forever, but they finally docked. Anakin's mind was a blob of sorrow, he was hardly aware of who was in the hanger bay only if there were the correct people waiting for his apprentice, waiting to do whatever it took to save him.

Galen was rushed off to the sick bay, where doctors could do whatever it took... to save him...

...that did not put Anakin at ease though.

* * *

**It's been long, too long... sorry people, busy graduating and all that jazz that comes afterward. sucks, i know but please still want to read my story? *Puppy dog eyes* **

**Okay, so i know that Brakiss was a New Jedi Order character and was a lot younger, but for our own purposes we sped his birth up, this is, after all, an Alternate Universe... :D so don't bash us on that? kthx :)**

**and seriously guys...and girls... we need more than one vote for the Supreme Chancellor... help us? I'll give you a cookie... 8D**

**And as always i want to thank all my reviewers, thanks for taking the time out and actually giving us feedback, it helps us get some inspiration. **

**and again... Please Review? :)**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Darth Seren, Dark Lord of the Sith, stalked through the hallways of the massive flagship known as the _Ravager II,_ the flagship of his Master. Unlike the ships he was used to, this ship had very little droid activity, this was a Sith flagship, not a Separatist flagship, the Sith had followers who were blind to the Force. They made expendable soldiers.

His very appearance struck fear into the hearts of the crew, he was well known, second in command of the Sith, not yet an army, but soon they would be powerful enough to break away from the primitive droids that the Separatists utilized. The only droid worth keeping around was General Grievous who was skilled at what he did, kill Jedi, at least Palpatine created something that was useful.

Seren hastily turned a corner and continued walking. He could feel his Master's force presence requesting audience with him through their bond, Seren was the only one the Master could talk to. His very voice caused death and pain. In some ways, Seren aspired to be like his Master. The Sith was the epitome of immortal, surviving for thousands of years by containing his consciousness within his armor, keeping it together by just using the Force, and his soul within his holocron. For as long as Seren remembered, the Master was never a whole being, separated by his own doing. He was always powerful, but at some instances, couldn't control that power, but now that he was complete again, he would be not only more powerful, but a living thinking being, unlike the primitive, non cerebral one he was before. The only way he had control over his consciousness was through his spirit that was contained through his holocron, and could only possess and control his primitive side for a time. Technically, he had died thousands of years ago, but his spirit lived on through his holocron, and his memories and attributes through his armor, a separate being, but now, he was one, and the living embodiment of the Dark Side. He _was_ power, and now, he would be able to impart wisdom and teachings that were otherwise impossible to do before.

Seren entered a turbolift to his Master's meditation chambers. Seren was not fearful of his Master since he was the only one worthy of the Master's wisdom, Seren respected him if anything, his mastery with a lightsaber, his immense control of the Force, the only thing that he did not wish to have was his Master's unrelenting, unforgiving hunger. _That_ was the consciousness of him, the only thing he had known during his time alive, so naturally when his body died and his soul left him, all that was left was hunger, hunger for power. He cared nothing of the Sith, just power. He had explained to Seren that his connection with the Dark Side was the deepest it could possibly be, and the deepest he'd let it be. Every Sith aspires to do one thing personally, be free from their chains. The Masters chains was his hunger. He had spent millenniums without a single being to feed upon, and with time, he broke his chains, he was free and cared for the more important things in a Sith's life. He had spent years re-training himself in the ways of the Sith, and years studying the Rule of Two. He watched and waited as the Sith did nothing to destroy the Jedi. He watched and waited as the Galaxy tore itself apart with one war after another. He held great hatred for the Jedi and for the Republic. He cared not for politics, but even he knew that the Republic and the Jedi were the start of virtually all the wars that ensued. He vowed to Seren that this war was going to be the war to end _all_ wars. A time of peace would follow and the Sith would reign supreme. That was the Masters vision, and Seren wholeheartedly agreed.

The turbolift stopped, and the doors slid open to his Masters dark meditation room. He stepped in and dropped to one knee. The Sith was covered in black with a hood on, covering his face. "What is thy bidding my Master." he asked humbly.

The Master did not reply, for he did not speak. Instead, he used their connection to the Force communicate his wishes, the Dark Side spoke through him, Seren was his channel for all he thought. _"The Marek boy is not dead." _Was the reply that Seren received in his head. _"Who have you brought to train?"_

"Galen Marek _will _die, my Master, but I do have a suitable replacement, a seemingly _more_ valuable one. Skywalker's son." Seren explained. "To have a Skywalker on our side will drive the hope that the pitiful Jedi have. He will be their undoing." He concluded.

"_The Marek boy is a great threat to us. I am disappointed that you failed to kill him."_

"He will die my Master, I have see to it." Seren said.

"_And what of your current prospective? Is he not worthy?" the Master asked._

"He is worthy in the sense of power, but he shares common beliefs with Jedi. For Skywalker's final test, he will kill Brakiss and prove his power to be greater, and he will prove his loyalty to the Dark Side...to us." Seren replied.

"_Good." _The Master said. Seren could see his face...it was a confusing thing to see. It looked human, but at the same time, you could almost tell that it wasn't. It was the embodiment of evil. "_The time has come, Lord Seren, to declare myself Emperor of this pitiful rebellion." _the Master said through their connection.

"Master, Sate Pestage has proven that he is as much a coward as he is a fool. I would have killed him years ago had my influence reached those on the Separatist Council." Seren said.

"_Do you lack the prestige necessary to take control Seren?" _the Master asked accusingly, calm in his hidden directive.

"I did then. He has his uses, I will admit, some things a Sith just aren't bred to do. But things are different now: The Separatists would sooner see him dead. He is another Palpatine, slimy and conniving, and they all know that. But they also know that I am no politician...but Lord Krayt could perhaps lead this rebellion, and succeed more than Pestage or Palpatine had ever intended." Seren replied.

"_Perhaps you are right. Lord Krayt is the better politician, maybe he more is fit to lead than you once I die." _the Master retorted.

Seren laughed. "He is but a politician, Master, I am more cunning than he is, I just need to be taught. But I have more important things to do than learn the detailed intricacies of the political spectrum. I will lead the Sith, and he will die if he opposes me, my Master." Seren said, countering his Masters offensive.

"_We do not kill each other, Lord Seren. What is gaining power if we destroy ourselves in the process?" _The Master asked.

"Nothing, I'm not your apprentice anymore, Master, I am a Sith Lord. I don't need to be lectured." Seren said a bit heatedly.

"_Yes, I do realize that, but you forget who trained you, Lord Seren, you forget who I intend to leave my __Sith Empire__ to once I die. You need to know how I want it ruled, you will enforce my will even after my death."_ the Master communicated.

"Yes, Master. It is the Will of the Dark Side, the Will of the Force that we rule again, we will see the Sith to glory, and the Jedi will see their end." Seren said, smashing his fist into his hand for emphasis.

The Sith Master reached into his cloak. _"We must now contact the Dark Council, and reveal our true strength. We will be the death of the Jedi now. The Sith will reign unchallenged and the Galaxy will fear my power and know that I am invincible." _He slowly pulled out a pure white mask, terrifying, with a lifeless expression brought it up to his face and put it on. _"They will forever know the name, __Darth Nihilus__." _Darth Seren smiled evilly.

"The course for the Yavin system has been set, Master. Lord Pravus is waiting for us." Seren said, informing his Master that now was the time to act.

"_Very well. Tell them to make the jump" _Nihilus instructed. "_...I sense we have visitors, Lord Seren, Jedi visitors nonetheless." _Nihilus communicated with an emotion of wonderment accompanying it.

"I will deal with them." Seren said darkly.

"_No!" _Nihilus replied sternly. _" Do nothing. They have come for Skywalker... Let them have him, but make sure you plant the doubt of the Dark Side deep down. There will be a time where we will use him, but he is too young to make a difference at this point. Make him doubt the Jedi, and let them take him." _the Master said.

Seren nodded. "Yes, Master, a wise plan indeed." He replied with venom dripping off of his tongue.

* * *

Childish thoughts of honor, dignity, and heroism commanded his thoughts when he heard the explosion outside... wonderful thoughts, albeit stupid and naïve. He didn't realize that at the time. He was a child though, he was supposed to question his guardians and piss off the universe.

He was feeling brave, he wanted to prove that he could take care of himself and that he deserved to be treated like an adult. He was about to. After all, he had Rhokeus by his side, his courageous companion, an Anooba, and a big one at that. The canine like creatures, normally wild and dangerous, was a now loyal...and dangerous to those trying to harm his master. He owed the child a primitive form of a life debt, having being saved by the child from hunger and near death when his pack left him. Although he was still a pup, he was big, bigger than his master on its hind feet. His tail was long, and whipped back and forth, and his fangs were sharp. His fur was black, unlike other Anooba, who's fur was normally sandy brown.

The duo stalked around the corner with armed only with sharp claws and teeth, and a flair gun that the boy had found inside the safe room, he definitely was feeling courageous.

He stopped when he heard voices, they were electronic voices, droids no doubt. He stopped at another corner, the corner leading into the hallway outside of his safe room. He extended and turned his neck as he peered around the corner. The hallway was bright, fire and sunlight made sure of that. A massive hole replaced the end of the hall directly behind him, they were headed for the stairs, only seven of them. _Perfect_ he thought. They would be unsuspecting to his attack. He looked down at his flair gun, he had five shots with it, not intended for attack, but they would do the job, he figured.

He stepped out from the corner and fired his first flair, successfully hitting the first droid in the back. The round penetrated its armor and set its insides ablaze. The other droids turned as their fallen comrade fell to the ground. Another one fell down, this time the shot setting its entire torso on fire as well. He took cover as blasterfire began to rain down on him.

The boy and his companion quickly scurried back into the safe room, where it was dark and they could ambush them. The Blasterfire stopped. Mechanical footsteps began coming their way. The boy steadied his weapon.

He fired two shots in succession and brought down two more droids. Only three remained. He fired again, but this time, the round hit the curvature of the droids armor. It bounced off and hit the ceiling.

The boy looked at his weapon, it was empty and there were three droids standing at the entrance of the room.

Two of them were in front and the other directly behind.

"Get em boy" The boy said to his companion.

The Anooba growled in acknowledgement and ran quickly at the droids. They fired at the canine, but they missed, it's speed was too great for their targeting systems. Rohkeus threw himself at the droids, successfully knocking all three down, and pinning two down on top of each other with its weight. The beast locked his powerful jaws on the neck of the first droid, snapping it instantly and ripping it off. He then gripped the second battle droid's extended snout and crushed it. But the third one was already up.

The boy rushed across the room as fast as he could to prevent what was going to happen. Thankfully, Tar'rath had taught him something. He rammed his shoulders into the droid and wrapped his arms around its legs and brought it to the ground. He then picked up the fallen droids blaster and blasted it.

He got up and looked at the droids, very proud of himself. He then looked at his companion and got down on one knee and praised him thoroughly.

"Good boy, we sure showed those stupid droids huh." He praised as he pet the canine all over. The Anooba wagged its long tail in appreciation.

Rohkeus' appreciative growls turned to snarls, he heard something. The boy looked behind him, scared that he might be blindsided by more droids.

"Boy, what are you doing outside of the safe room?" came the voice of Tar'rath.

Relief filled the boy's senses. Thank the Force it was only Tar'rath. A part of him wished it was actually droids, Tar'rath was going to rip him a new one.

"I...heard a noise, and I thought it was you." The boy lied.

Tar'rath was smarter than that, but the boy's naivety was enough to make him drop the subject. "Well, it's time to leave. We must find a transport off of this planet." Tar'rath said. He looked down at the mess around him and smiled. "You did this?" he asked.

The boy nodded enthusiastically and proudly. "Mhmm! Just like you taught me." He answered.

_Like father like son_ Tar'rath thought.

The rest of the rescue squad entered the hallway.

"So this is the boy." Scorch said, eyeballing the child underneath his mask.

"Hey! I'm not a kid!" the boy responded.

"Well then what are you?" Scorch asked.

"Who cares? He can obviously kill droids in a more fashionable way than you do." Sev said.

The boy beamed in a 'haha' sort of way.

"Come, the Admiral will be here soon." Mundi interrupted in the usual Jedi like calm non-annoyed manner.

The boys eyes lit up. "My daddy's coming?" he asked, hope ruling his features.

"Yes, youngling, and we must hurry." Tar'rath replied.

The boy saluted happily. "Yes Sir!"

"You!" Tar'rath said, acknowledging the Clone Commando called Boss. "I need him protected at all costs. Are you up for the job?" he asked.

"Yes, We'll surround him, nobody will touch him." Boss replied.

"He has a name you know." Scorch said quietly. Too bad Tar'rath heard him.

He looked at the Clone with fire in his eyes. "This is no joke soldier! If this boy dies, then the C.I.S. Will know that they landed a more critical blow to us. If Admiral Stafford finds out that his _son_ died because of _your _stupidity, he might lose faith in all Clones. This boy is more important than you know. Do you really want to lose this war knowing that you could have done something to prevent it? Or would you like me to tear you limb from limb where you stand?" The Reptilian humanoid asked in a dangerous tone.

"Excuse me, mr. dinosaur, but in case you haven't noticed, we've been the ones doing the Republic's dirty work this entire time. I'm not questioning the gravity of this situation, but I just think that sometimes people need to lighten up." Scorch retorted in his typical care-free manner..

Tar'rath growled a low, deadly growl.

"Tar'rath, now is not the time to turn on each other." Mundi said, trying to defuse the situation. "We must stick together if we are to get off of this planet." The Jedi Master added solemnly.

"If you're interested in keeping your life _Clone_ then I would suggest doing as I say. I will not hesitate to rip your little _Sith spit _head off of your body." Tar'rath growled, his gaze never leaving Scorch's.

"Six-two, in the interest of survival, I would take his advice. Now is not the time for jokes" Boss said.

Tar'rath turned to Boss. "From now on, Delta Squad does _exactly_ as I say. Given my current position given to me by Admiral Stafford himself, I outrank you." Tar'rath explained. "Now, sergeant, I need you to protect this boy with your _life_, because believe you me, I will end it, and the rest of your squad, if his is taken from him." Tar'rath explained.

"I understand Sir. Were damn good at what we do, we won't let you down." Boss replied.

"I hope so, for your sake sergeant." A severe, life threatening undertone accompanied Tar'rath's response.

"We must hurry, I sense more droids coming from the top. We must make our stand in the main entrance hall." Mundi said.

"I agree." Tar'rath then began walking down the stairs, the Jedi in trail. Delta squad took some time to recover from Tar'rath's outburst, but soon followed.

"It seems as though they've stopped trying to enter through the front door." Tar'rath said as he crouched down behind the banisters of the upstairs balcony to the lobby.

"They couldn't kill us, that's why. I think they know were here. They're going to send in something more powerful, like a Spider now." Fixer said, adding his input on the situation.

Tar'rath looked at him and considered it. It made sense. "A Spider droid is too easy. I wouldn't be surprised if General Grievous stepped in here himself." the Barabel warrior said.

Mechanical footsteps caught all of their attention. A squad of B3 Ultra Battle Droids entered with the bronze colored phrick plated B4 Extermination Droid in front.

"Great...another one of those things." Scorch said silently.

"Well, four-oh, you called this one." Sev added.

How in the world were they going to pull this off? B3's were meant to kill Jedi. B4's were meant to be one man (or droid in this case) squadrons. Lovely.

Before Tar'rath had time to think anymore, the B4 spotted them and fired its repeating laser cannon.

"Get him to safety!" Tar'rath yelled to Scorch, who, by coincidence just happened to be the closest to him.

Tar'rath and the rest of Delta Squad returned fire. Every chance they could get anyways. No avail, they were pinned by the six B3's alone, the B4 was just too much.

"Kriff! This isn't working!" Tar'rath said.

The low hum of engines could be heard, getting closer and closer.

The squabble raged on. The Jedi Master could do nothing in this situation but provide defense and distraction for returning fire. But it didn't help much, the shield generator on the B4 just made the blaster bolts look like balled up socks.

The humming got louder, a ship was approaching. _Great_ Tar'rath thought.

The droids seemed to notice it too, they turned around. For a second or two, the droids just looked, but then all at once, they opened fire.

A ship pummeled through the walls and the doors of the main entrance. The droids could do nothing as the massive transport slid across the floor with a shrill screech, and hit them. Successfully pinning all seven underneath its thick hull.

"That was odd..." Scorch said, never having time to move seeing as they were pinned down.

Tar'rath and Delta Squad kept their blasters trained at the ramp that was lowering from the side of the ship. To all of their relief, Admiral Stafford walked out of the exit and examined the mess he'd made.

He looked up at Tar'rath. "Well, it seems as though I saved you for once." Stafford said sarcastically.

Tar'rath smiled. "It's good to see you old friend." the Barabel said as he began walking down the stairs.

"DADDY!" the boy cried, pushing past Tar'rath and running into his father's arms.

"Angelos, my boy." Stafford said warmly embracing his child, Rohkeus right by his side, wagging his tail. "Are you okay?" Stafford asked, ending the embrace and looking at Angelos.

The boy nodded. "Yeah. Tar'rath almost beat up the clones." He whispered. Not quiet enough. If Barabel's could blush, Tar'rath would be.

Stafford chuckled. "I'm sure he did, when this is all over, remind me to tell you about the time I met him." The Admiral said.

Angelos nodded. "Okay!"

Stafford stood up and addressed the rest of the group. He bowed in respect to Ki-Adi-Mundi. "Master Jedi." he said. "The infamous Delta Squad." Stafford said with a smile. They all immediately saluted. "At ease." He turned his gaze to Mundi. "I'm afraid my home planet is overrun, we need to get off of it and fast."

"Admiral, we have no transport, and your shipyard is too far away." Mundi said.

Stafford smiled. "Well luckily I kept a ship here for emergencies just like this." he explained. "Come." He said.

The ship was all but a beauty, a broken down YT-1300f Corellian freighter, pure white, not painted. "The Millennium_ Falcon."_ Stafford said. "She was a piece of junk when I first bought her from some two bit gambler on Bespin, only thing going for her was the hyperdrive. She still has a lot of work to be done, but she'll do the job." Stafford said.

"_That _thing is going to get us off of the planet?" Scorch asked.

"Bet your life on it soldier." Stafford said.

* * *

Brakiss walked by the side of his Master, Darth Seren, closely following him. He had captured the Jedi Leia's brother, Luke Skywalker, the son of Anakin Skywalker. Brakiss had no doubt in his mind that Seren was going to use this Skywalker to replace him. He had two options: He could kill Skywalker before the threat really assumed its position and take the punishment... Or. He could escape this Sith prison, with Skywalker on his side.

Prison.

That was an accurate description of the Sith. The Sith code teaches freedom through power essentially. Brakiss was powerful, there was no mistaking that. He had both the prestige and the potential unrivaled by anyone his age or older. No one dared question him, even some of the higher ranking Sith Masters took orders from him, a mere apprentice without hesitation. They were afraid of two things. His master, and his potential. His potential wasn't fully reached yet, not by a long shot, but they all knew, even Seren himself, that one day he would become powerful, very powerful. He would be heir to Darth Seren's Sith Empire once he died, but Seren made it explicitly clear that Brakiss wanted him to challenge him for that position, explaining that if Brakiss could beat him, then he was worthy of the power. Brakiss was sure that one day, he would kill Darth Seren.

Or at least he thought he was sure.

When he was a boy, no older than five years old, the Jedi found him, one Jedi in particular, Micah Gliett. In the short weeks the Jedi Master spent on his home planet of Msst, the Jedi grew on the boy, and eventually decided to take him back to the Jedi Temple, realizing his enormous potential. Brakiss left his mother behind on Msst for the Jedi Temple on Taris. Unfortunately, they never made it to the Temple. Darth Seren found him, it was mere coincidence, The Dark Lord's fleet had just lost a crucial battle at Kashyyk, and given the trajectory from Msst to Taris, the Parlemian Trade Route and the Daragon Trail intersect, and the Sith were blockading that intersection. An Interdictor ripped the small Jedi transport out of space. Seren left Micah for dead, and took Brakiss with him, the whole time Brakiss watching. Little did Seren know, Micah didn't give up that easily. He was rescued by the Republic Fleet when they confronted Seren's fleet at the two intersecting Trade Routes. Years passed, Brakiss was thirteen and being trained by Seren himself. Unbeknownst to the Sith, Micah had been spying on Seren for some time, and discovered one of Seren's personal living spaces, a Castle on Vjun. Without the consent of the Council, Micah, and his apprentice, Alexandra Winger, disguised themselves and infiltrated the Sith Lord's castle as a supply dealer and his daughter. Seren payed little attention to them, but Brakiss immediately recognized the Jedi Master in disguise. He confronted the Master in an alleyway of a nearby settlement without the knowledge of Seren. A heated confrontation ensued, Brakiss assuring the Jedi that he was un saveable, that Seren had corrupted him. The Jedi believed different, and so did his Apprentice. Alexandra took a special interest in Brakiss. Brakiss gave the Jedi his word that he wouldn't tell the Dark Lord of their existence if they left the planet immediately. The Jedi was convinced of Brakiss' story, and agreed with a heavy heart. Alexandra wasn't so believing. During the short argument that happened, she saw deep inside of Brakiss, something not even her Master was able to do. She saw him for who he really was, broken, sad, and angry. But a flicker of hope restored her own. She followed him.

She snuck into his personal quarters late into the night, making sure that she used plenty of focus to hide her Force presence. She was half expecting the young Sith to attack her, but instead, with the exception of a little rudeness at the beginning, they talked. Brakiss realized the love the Jedi had to offer, she was a Jedi, a stranger, and she still cared about him, but it was more than cared, it went deeper than that. Brakiss felt as if the Force was beckoning him to her, like their destiny was tied together. They shared a kiss, and thats when it all went wrong.

She lost focus, and her Force presence was revealed, in full form. She was no weak Jedi either. They both realized what happened, but it was already too late. The Dark Lord was standing at the doorway to Brakiss' dark room. He ordered Brakiss to kill her, to prove his loyalty to the Sith, but he refused, and watched as his Master beheaded her. She died without fear, and his last memory of her was looking into her brown eyes which showed unwavering strength and determination...and love.

Brakiss was thrown into a blind rage, he drew his lightsaber and attacked his Master wildly, but was quickly disarmed. Thats about the time Micah showed up. Upon seeing the body of his dead apprentice, he too was thrown into a mad fit of anger and hatred. He attacked the Sith.

Brakiss used the time to escape, deciding that he no longer wanted to be apart of the Sith. He stole one of his Master's ships and flew off into the night, toward a place he could hardly remember, only the name, to a person long forgotten. His mother still on Msst.

Upon reaching the planet, Brakiss discovered that his mother had passed away in their home town in her sleep. Alone and with nobody to turn to, Brakiss panicked. His first thought was to run, run far away from the Jedi and the Sith, to get the hell out of dodge. But he had nowhere to run. The second thing that occurred to him was to go to the Jedi Temple. He made his decision.

He never made it to the controls of his ship, Seren intercepted him and knocked him unconscious. The next months were spent in agonizing pain for accepting the consequences of his actions. When all was said and done, Brakiss was a shell, he wasn't angry, he was blinded by rage. He didnt hate, he hated with a white hot passion that fueled the Dark Side. He was consumed, totally consumed. The sliver of respect he held for his Master died the day he killed Alexandra Wing and Micah Gliett. He thought himself incapable of feeling, until he met Leia Skywalker. She, like Alexandra, saw something inside of him that was very unlike a Sith. And he was beginning to realize it himself. Just a few days ago, Brakiss wanted nothing more than to kill Darth Seren, to kill all Sith, and now, all he wanted was to see Leia, to talk to her, to be redeemed. Very unlike a Sith indeed.

But for now, he was who he was: Brakiss, apprentice to Darth Seren, Dark Lord of the Sith, and he had a fragile situation at hand. Luke Skywalker.

Brakiss knew that there were two Jedi stowaways onboard, Seren had told him. This was his chance, his chance to be redeemed. He vowed to help Luke Skywalker in any way he could. If thats what it took to see Leia again, and to end his life of pain and tragedy, then he would willingly do so.

Luke Skywalker was in bad shape, a doctor didn't need to tell Brakiss that. He had bruises, burns, cuts, his head was busted open, but most noticeably was a missing hand. He felt sorry for the boy, he knew how Seren could be.

The Vratix doctor was cleaning the wounds off of Skywalker's bare skin, applying Bacta patches where needed.

"Report, doctor." Seren said.

Qualein Herf responded by quickly putting away his bacta. "Well, my Lord, he is a Human boy. His development indicates he is a prepubescent teenager, common around the age of 12 to 13 standard years in the Human growth pattern." The hermaphroditic doctor said, his insect like mandrills giving off a shrill, whiny voice. "His wounds are superficial for the most part, he will need a prosthetic arm, and a few hours in bacta treatment." The doctor concluded.

"What of his midi-chlorian count?" Seren asked.

The insect like creature made a noise as if he was remembering that detail of the report. He hobbled over to a nearby table and picked up a data pad. He spent a few moments reading the chart. "Ahh yes. His midi-chlorian count was off the charts, my Lord, much like yourself and young Master Brakiss."

Seren paused and started to think about his options. "Very well, doctor. Leave us, go prepare the Embrace of Pain." Seren said.

The insectoid doctor scurried out of the room to do his Masters bidding.

"Master, do you think it's wise to expose him to the Embrace so soon in his training?" Brakiss asked his Master, his normal rasping apparent in his voice.

Seren's gaze didn't move from Skywalker. "He is a Jedi. He will need to be broken." The Sith Lord explained. "And in my experience, the only thing that fuels the Light is hope. I will kill his hope." Seren said venomously, implications obvious.

Brakiss didn't respond. Hatred burned inside of him for Seren, he did want to kill his master, but instead, he looked at Skywalker with pity.

* * *

Anakin was greeted by the prying eyes of the HoloNet press, as he, Leia, and Master Yoda exited the transport from the Eclipse to the Jedi Temple. Questions and speculations at what happened on Wayland, and Anaxes were thrown at the Jedi. It seemed as though Anakin Skywalker was the Jedi Council's poster boy, and the spokesperson for the Republic as well.

More questions arose as a gurney followed the two Jedi Masters out of the transport.

Anakin paused to give a statement. He felt the Republic deserved that much. "We have no comment at this time, you will, however, be informed accurately as to what happened today in the Outer Rim at a later time. Now is a time for the Jedi to meet and regroup." That was all he said. The press freaked out with more questions, and Anakin didn't have the patience at the moment.

As always, Padme was at the entrance of the Jedi Temple, waiting for him and their children, along with the Jedi Council that was on Coruscant at the time.

Instead of kissing her and hugging her as he normally did, he simply grabbed her by her shoulders lightly and looked into her eyes. She saw the pain and the horror in them, and the gurney behind him. "We have a lot to talk about love, but right now, the Jedi need me." He said.

She nodded in understanding. She then looked at the gurney again. "I have to know, Ani." She said. It amazed him how she never changes, not ever. She still looked like the Queen of Naboo he had met so long ago. He dismissed the thoughts.

"It's Galen." Anakin said.

She gasped. "Is he okay?" She asked desperately.

Anakin looked in her eyes again, not saying anything, because his eyes said it all.

"Come, Master Skywalker, Padawan Skywalker. Debriefing we have." Yoda said.

Anakin acknowledged the order. "Wait for me, Love." He said as he walked off.

Leia gave a quick hug to her mother, but had to go quickly. Padme noticed that Luke and Obi Wan weren't with them. She immediately thought the worst. She waited outside of the Jedi Council chambers.

Hours went by and the doors finally opened. Master Yoda came out first, and then some other Jedi that she didn't recognize. Then Anakin and Leia.

Leia immediately ran to her mother and hugged her for all she was worth. Padme noticed that her daughter was crying softly. It was very unlike Leia to cry. "There there sweetie, everything will be just fine, I promise." She said, almost insinctually.

Anakin walked over to her. "We need to go to the Healers." He said.

She nodded.

Anakin talked to the Healer as Padme comforted her distraught daughter.

"He's in a lot of pain, and may not survive the night." Anakin said sadly as he sat down next to his wife and daughter.

Padme looked at Anakin sternly. "Ani, what happened?" she asked seriously.

Anakin put his head in is hands as if he were going insane. "It went wrong. The entire mission." He said desperately. "This was much more than a scouting mission, this was a mission for Jedi Masters." He continued. "Darth Seren was there." Anakin said gravely.

Padme gasped again. "Ani, where is Luke and Obi Wan?" She asked.

Anakin sighed heavily, on the verge of tears.

"Tell me they are alright, Ani, please." She pleaded, tears streaming down her face.

Anakin stayed quiet. It seemed like hours, but only moments in reality. Anakin treaded carefully, not knowing how to respond "Darth Seren loured the kids into a trap." Anakin started. "Leia escaped, but Luke and Galen were trapped in there with that _monster_" Anakin said.

"Anakin! What happened?" Padme asked again, desperation apparent in her voice.

Anakin broke down. "I was too late to intervene. Seren attacked Galen, and took Luke." Anakin said.

Padme's confidence dissipated, and she looked at Anakin in horror. "That _thing_ has my son!" She asked.

Anakin nodded slowly, a single tear rolling down his face.

Padme put her hand over her mouth and inhaled deeply.

"Obi Wan and Master Windu are going to get him back." Anakin said, a little less confidently than he'd like.

Padme broke down and buried her face in Anakin's chest.

She wept like only a mother knew how to weep, and it was heart wrenching for Anakin to hear. It only solidified his failure. He would make things right though, he vowed to the Force, to his wife, to his son.

"The Sith are back." Anakin stated dully, breaking the prolonged silence. .

Padme payed no attention.

"They destroyed the planet." He added sadly.

She looked up at him with shock. "What do you mean the Sith are back? Isn't Seren a Sith?" she asked.

Anakin looked down at her gravely. "They're back full swing. Not just two, an army of them with Darth Seren's Master at it's head." He explained.

Disbelief distorted her features. "Master?" she asked cautiously, not sure if she even wanted to hear the answer.

Anakin nodded again.

Padme looked at him, at first she didn't believe the words, probably because she didn't want to, but she knew Anakin wouldn't lie. "Oh no."

Anakin nodded sadly.

"What does this mean?" She asked him, desperate for some good news.

Anakin ignored the question, looking at her, and then at their daughter. Their beautiful daughter. She looked like Padme, but she had Anakin's spirit. He thought of Luke. His eyes stung.

Luke.

He was so much like Padme, and like himself too. He was patient, but rash, quick to follow orders, but quick to question them also. He had a good heart, he was their boy, their baby boy, and he was in the hands of the most sinister person in the Galaxy, and his father couldn't help him. Anakin had failed his son.

He looked back up at Padme. "The Jedi are going to have a meeting." Anakin said in reference to her earlier question.

Padme looked confused. "What, like a Jedi Council meeting?" She asked.

He nodded. "But on a bigger scale. All the Councils from all the Academies will be there." He said.

"How is that going to help anyone, Ani? You need to be focusing on countering the Sith! Not talking amongst yourselves!" Padme admonished.

"That's exactly what were doing Padme." Anakin explained. "A massive counter strike against the C.I.S. And the Sith." He continued. "At the heart of the Separatist base: Dennon."

Padme looked skeptical. "No fleet is big enough to attack Dennon, unless you plan to converge all of the Republic's Naval Forces on Dennon. But that would be stupid." Padme said.

"No fleet Padme, just Jedi." Anakin explained.

Padme realized what they were trying to do. "Ani, that's suicide!" she said.

"We're assuming that the Sith headquarters is with the Separatists as well. Take two birds with one stone." he said. "Without the Sith leading them, the Separatists will falter, like they did when Dooku, Sidious, and Grevious were destroyed."

"You're basing an attack on an assumption?" she asked incredulously.

"No!" Anakin countered. "Dennon was just an example. Once we find the Sith base, that's our main priority. Then, we draw out the Separatist fleet and attack Dennon, take them out like two separate parties." Anakin said. "But only after the Sith have been dealt with."

"End the war with one fell swoop." her voice was laced with disapproval. "Do you know how many lives will be lost?" she asked.

Anakin nodded. "We have the edge now though." He said. "Palpatine built something useful when he was alive, most likely to have the most powerful army in the Galaxy, but it will work to our advantage." he mused. "Spartii Cloning facilities."

"What are those? More cloning facilities," she said, feeling stupid about asking a question that she could answer. "but it still takes 10 years for them to reach adulthood, and another Force know's how many to train them." Padme said.

Anakin shook his head, and looked her dead in the eye. "With these cloning chambers, it will take one week to fully develop a clone." Anakin said.

Padme's eyes widened. "What? A week? Can't that be dangerous?" she asked.

Anakin shrugged. "It gives us the advantage we need." he said.

"So, the Sith join the war, and the Republic finds 'Super Cloning Machines.' Will this war _ever_ end?" She asked to nobody in particular, feeling the irony of the situation.

He ignored the question. "But if Galen dies..." He pondered.

She gripped his chin and turned his head toward hers. "Don't talk like that! Galen is a strong boy without the Force, he'll make it. After all, you trained him, and if you never die, then he never dies." She said.

Anakin forced back tears. "Padme, he's like a second son to me."

Padme had a look of determination in her eyes. "I know, me too." the tone of her voice betrayed nothing of the emotion that was in her eyes. She hugged her husband, cradling him like a child. She understood completely. Galen was part of the family, wether he liked it or not. He may not be related by blood, but Padme treated him, or felt no different than Luke or Leia. The boy had no parents, he had nobody but them, and Padme was determined to make him part of the family. He was her "adopted son" by all stretches of the imagination.

The family sat, waiting for news from both ends; Luke being rescued from Seren, or Galen being rescued from death, for hours. Leia had fallen asleep in her chair, and Padme, on Anakin's shoulder, but Anakin couldn't sleep. He had way too much to worry about. After careful deliberation of the situation, he concluded that Mace Windu, and Obi Wan Kenobi were more than capable of rescuing his son. He only wished he could be with them. But at the same time, he didn't want to leave Galen. Not because it was his duty to stay with the boy, no, it was far deeper. He cared so much for Galen, and he was mortally injured. He couldn't just leave the boy he considered a son, right as he takes his dying breath.

Anakin sighed. Torn between the love of two people. Anakin laughed at the irony, he never thought he would love so many people at once, the more ironic thing is that he never saw them loving him back.

Anakin was broken from his thoughts as the Healer approached him. "His surgery went well, we had to keep him monitored while he was in the bacta tank, but he is stable, and resting." She said.

A heavy sigh of relief escaped his mouth. "Can I see him?" he asked.

She nodded.

Anakin gently nudged Padme awake. "Padme, he's okay." Anakin said joyfully.

She instantly woke up. "Oh Ani!" she said as tears of relief burst forth.

"Leia!" Anakin said.

Leia stirred and opened her eyes. "Hmm." she asked groggily.

"Galen is going to be alright." He said.

She, like her mother, instantly opened her eyes. "Can we see him?" she asked.

"Yeah! Come on!" He replied as he dragged her out of her chair.

The healer led them into Galen's room. He looked a lot better than when Anakin found him. The bruises were gone, and all minor cuts were too, but he did have a still healing gash on his forehead. Overall, Anakin was happy to see Galen. "He's in comatose at the moment." She stated.

That wasn't good. "How long do you think?" Anakin asked her, studying his Apprentice.

"It's not heavy." She said. "Weeks, months, nothing over a year." she stated.

Anakin nodded, not knowing how to take in this information.

"But given his high Midi-Chlorian count, it could be a lot sooner." She said, trying to give some hope.

Anakin nodded. He was sure that Galen would wake up sooner rather than later, the boy had trouble sleeping normally, why would this be any different? He asked himself.

_Anakin was...was enjoying a peaceful night. The first time he'd been back on Coruscant in three weeks. He was not happy. Why the Force felt the need to wake him up every time he was actually sleeping was beyond him. Maybe it came with being the Chosen One. _

_Why in the blazes would somebody be so scared in the Jedi Temple? He felt no disturbance in the Force, just pure terror that was emanating off of a person. It was strong enough to wake him up. Groggily, he sat up in his bed and rubbed his temples. Waves of fear hit him hard, and he couldn't figure out who or what it was coming from, but it wasn't going to let him sleep. Hardly. _

_He sat up in his cot, trying to will the feelings away, but they blared in his head like thermal detonators going off. _

_He groaned. _

_He wondered why he couldn't pinpoint the location of this tiny disturbance, and wondered if anybody else could feel it. _

_Then it hit him like a frying pan to the face. _

_Galen._

"Shield your emotions so Master Windu doesn't get mad at me for not training you incorrectly, kay?"

_The problem with shielding was Galen was inexperienced and couldn't shield the training bond. _

_He got up and walked through the apartment toward Galen's room. He used the Force to open his door._

_Galen looked up at him, surprised. He was sitting up in his bed, his legs up against his chest, and his arms hugging them. _

"_Galen, what's wrong?" Anakin asked as he walked over to and sat down on his bed. _

_Galen rested his chin on his knee. He felt a lot safer now. "That...Man in my dreams..." He said. _

_Six years had passed and he still had nightmares of his parents deaths. He was ten now._

"_...He ...k...killed my dad." Galen said, holding back a rush of tears. "Darth Seren." Galen added just before breaking down. He was more sad now than anything. _

_Anakin leaned in closer to the boy, and embraced him. Galen broke down into a fit of tears, wrapping his arms around Anakin's stomach. _

"_I'm so sorry." Anakin said to him. "But from now on, nothing bad will ever Force is on your side!" He added with determination._

"_P..Promise me something M..master." Galen said between his tears._

"_Anything." Anakin replied. _

"_P...Please don't...die." He said._

_That request was heartbreaking, and Anakin didn't know how to respond. "I will try my hardest. I'm not going anywhere." He reassured. _

_Galen continued to cry for a while until he finally felt peace. _

_Anakin looked down at him. _

_Galen looked up sheepishly. "Master, my shields slipped." He admitted. _

_Anakin laughed. "Well I'll deal with Master Windu then." he said. _

_It wasn't Anakin's nor Galen's fault that Galen had such a high perceptivity..._

_Nevertheless, Anakin was greeted with a very grumpy, sleep deprived Master Windu in the morning. _

Anakin looked at his apprentice. Yeah, Galen would be just fine. He mused.

* * *

Luke awoke with a groggy groan and a massive headache. The first thing he realized was that he was upside down... now that was weird. The events of the previous day came screaming back to him, and the memory of losing his hand. He could feel his hand though... he tried to move to look, but was greeted with the most uncomfortable feeling. Pain. White hot pain.

A scream rattled throughout the room. His body spasmed and it only got worse. For almost an entire two minutes, Luke was feeling the worst pain that he'd ever felt in his life, worse than being electrocuted. But finally, whatever was causing his pain subsided and Luke was left with the aftershocks of dull pain, sweat and panting.

A door opened at the other side of the room. He didn't have to look to see who it was.

"Greetings, young Skywalker." Darth Seren said. Beside him was that boy who had attacked them in the corridor.

Luke didn't answer, instead he glared at the Sith, a fire in his eyes that told Seren that he was going to give the Sith Lord as much hell as he could. It was called being a teenager.

Seren looked hurt. "Now what did I do to deserve the silent treatment?" he asked with a mock sense of betrayal in his voice.

Luke still didn't respond.

Seren chuckled. Lightning flowed out of his fingertips at the boy. Luke's body was sent into another spasm from the electricity, and then he felt it again. That pain. It was back with a vengeance, and soon Luke didn't even realize that Seren had stopped electrocuting him several moments ago.

It finally stopped.

"Are you ready to talk? _Jedi._" Seren asked venomously.

He had to admit, the thought had occurred to him, but Luke would stay strong.

Seren chuckled evilly. "I urge you _not _to reconsider. This is very amusing." Seren said as lightning once again struck Luke.

The screams were even inaudible to Luke himself, who was dully aware that the sounds he heard were him. They were inhuman and unnatural.

Seren chuckled as Luke came back to reality once the pain had dulled.

"You, my young friend, are strapped to a device known as the Embrace of Pain." Seren said, with a hint of sickening gleefulness.

Fitting name.

"The more you struggle, the more pain it inflicts." Seren said darkly. "And the more I _make_ you move, the more it will hurt." Seren said.

Luke looked at the Sith. "What do you want?" He asked, his voice not as confident as he wanted.

Seren smiled. "I want a great many things, Skywalker. And I think I just might have got one of them." He said, staring Luke straight in the face.

Luke huffed. "I wont turn if that's what you're trying to do. I'd much rather die." Luke said.

Seren paced back and forth in front of Luke slowly. "That can be arranged." he snapped as more lightning poured into Luke's form.

Luke's nerves exploded again.

Luke looked at Seren with fire in his eyes. He wanted nothing more than for his father to come and end this pathetic Sith Lord. Seren fed off of evil, and now he was feeding off of Luke's pain. Destruction was the way of the Sith.

"My father will save me." Luke said wearily. "And then you'll be sorry."

Seren chuckled, amused at this little Jedi's threats. "Oh I'm afraid you father is not coming." Seren said amusedly. "I made sure of that."

Luke was immediately afraid for his dad. "What did you do?" He asked desperately.

Seren smiled darkly. "His padawan is dying. It would be...Un-Jedi like for him to leave the poor boy and come after you. He would surely be expelled from the Order." Seren said.

Luke's mind was in shock. Seren hurt Galen, and Luke was unable to save him. Not like he could have done much. Luke could say nothing. Seren was right, Anakin would not leave Galen alone, his duty as a Jedi was far more important than...him.

NO! Luke thought. His father would come, he was sure of it.

"You doubt my words." Seren said. "But you know the truth. After all, the Jedi do not feel emotion. They block it out and treat it like a disease. Love is nothing more than a facade to them." Seren said bitterly. "But I see the truth. Emotion breeds strength. Peace is a lie, there is only Passion. Through Passion I gain Strength, through Strength I gain Power, through Power I gain Victory, through Victory...my Chains are broken." Seren said, reciting the Sith Code.

There is no emotion, there is peace.

There is no ignorance, there is knowledge.

There is no passion, there is serenity.

There is no chaos, there is harmony.

There is no death, there is the Force.

"There is no passion, there is serenity." Luke countered.

Seren laughed. "ahh, the Jedi Code." Seren observed. "It has become more and more flawed as years pass." Seren said. "The original version of the mantra was at least closer to reality." Seren said. "Passion, yet serenity." He said, reciting the original version of the passage that Luke said. "At least then the Jedi accepted their emotion, but chose not to give into it."

"Passion is a path to the Dark Side." Luke said.

"But, if you do not accept that you feel it, then you are not human." Seren countered. "Emotion is something every being feels, you may choose to deny it, but it is true." Seren said. He could feel the boy's confusion, it was invigorating. "Only through passion will you have the strength to end this conflict that ravages the Galaxy to its very core."

"We use our power to defend, you are the one who started this war." Luke said.

"But for a good reason!" Seren exclaimed. "Look at your precious Republic! How corrupt is is. You blindly let a Sith take control of it, think of the destruction he could have done!" Seren passionately said.

"You _are _a Sith! It would be no different if we let you control it!" Luke said.

"That is where you are wrong!" Seren said. "I am a Sith, but my ideals differentiate from those of Darth Bane."

"Darth Bane?' Luke was confused.

"Yes. Darth Bane, creator of the Rule of Two. Darth Sidious was the heir to Darth Bane's teachings. You see, Darth Bane was an idealist. And like me, he saw corruption for what it was. Corruption within the Sith. He killed all of them by means of trickery. That is weakness. He then reorganized the Sith into a smaller, yet effective form. A Master and an Apprentice. One to embody the power, and one to crave it." Seren said. "Palpatine saw the corruption in the Senate and thought to end it, yet he used that very corruption to slither his way into power, and did nothing to end the corruption. He was no better than the people who corrupt your Republic. The Sith always sought to end the corruption, and the Jedi, to create a perfect Government where the Jedi weren't needed. But the Jedi are too diluted with their misguided, twisted form of power." Seren said.

"The Jedi _never_ seek power." Luke said heatedly.

"That is because they already have it." Seren replied.

Luke shook his head. "That makes no sense!"

"Oh, but it does!" Seren said. "They are the defenders of the Republic, not of peace. The people of the Republic look to them for hope. Hopes of keeping them all safe from harms way. We never wanted to go to war, only to purge the Galaxy of the Jedi."

"And replace them with the Sith." Luke said, finishing Seren's statement. "The Jedi never wanted that power, it was given to them." Luke said. "And all you want to do is destroy the peoples symbol of hope, to prove that you are powerful."

Seren chuckled. "No, little Jedi. The Sith have never been able to live in peace...because of the Jedi. Look back at history. The Jedi were the ones to attack first, and the Sith aren't ones for letting go of grudges. We want the Jedi gone, for the Republic to be untainted, and to live, practicing our beliefs in peace. We care nothing for the Republic, or its people. We want the Jedi gone. That is all. Your Master Yoda, holds more power in the Senate than anybody else. He holds the Chancellor in his pocket. And when he didn't, he got angry. The thought of a Chancellor that he could not control led him to send your father to kill him. And he did, blindly following the Jedi." Seren said.

"Because a Sith was controlling the Republic? The Sith are evil! Ruthless!" Luke yelled.

"Only because we have to be! Look what the Jedi have done to us! Made us the evil ones! But look at them for what they are! Power crazed fanatics! And they are deathly afraid of losing that power." Seren said darkly.

Luke looked away from the Sith Lord, he was confused. Seren made perfect sense, more sense than the Jedi ever made for wanting to destroy the Sith. If what he said was true, the Jedi attacked first, then everything Seren said was justified. It was human. But the Dark Side was evil, so he had heard. But then he remembered some war stories that Obi Wan had told him. Republic soldiers executing generals and leaders of the C.I.S. Mace Windu cutting up a Republic soldier, cutting him to pieces so that the Clone would finally feel relief from the pain. It all had a reason, but the Jedi never told anybody if what the Sith did was for a good reason. Luke could sense the darkness surrounding Seren and his apprentice. It seemed evil. But what if it wasn't...what if it was just how the Dark Side felt, what if the Sith actually had somewhat good intentions?

"I leave you with this, Jedi. Not everything is how it seems, as ruthless as we are, it is necessary for survival, survival from your power hungry Jedi. We counter that threat by being ruthless. I have faith in you, Luke, faith that you might see the truth and help me. You are as powerful as your father, and as smart as your mother. That is why I did not kill you." Seren said, portraying the act of desperation. "Help us Luke Skywalker! Renounce the Jedi and join the Sith. I can teach you to hone your skills, to make you a powerful piston within the great machine of the Sith. And then you can show Obi Wan what you're really capable of. Show him that holding you back was a bad idea." Seren said.

Luke looked at Seren with surprise. How did he know that Obi Wan was holding him back? That peace of information was buried deep down, the only one that knew was Leia, and at times, she felt the same way. It shocked him that Seren could burrow that deep in Luke's mind, and it scared him. But he had to stay strong...for now. "I'm sorry, Darth Seren." Luke said, somewhat sadly. "But I am a Jedi, and I have an oath to stick to, and it says that you will try anything to get me on your side. I will not turn." Luke said determinately.

Seren pursed his lips and sighed disappointingly. "All I want, young Skywalker, is for you to see the truth. And if you refuse to do so, then so be it." Seren said. A red blade sprung to life, and Seren stalked slowly toward Skywalker. Luke looked at the blade in fear. He was about to die. Luke closed his eyes as the blade arced. Luke fell to the ground with a thud. He opened his eyes and realized that Darth Seren had cut him down from the Embrace of Pain. Seren turned and strode out of the room.

Luke was immediately alarmed, being left to his thoughts was a bad idea. He sighed.

...Darth Seren was right.

* * *

Hours. It had been hours since Darth Seren had left, hours of beating himself up and battling himself. He was so confused it wasn't funny. What was even weirder was that he could see the reasoning behind the Sith's ruthlessness, and the way they thrived off of pain

Pain. The way of the Sith. Luke didn't like pain, so he wouldn't join the Sith. Thats what he told himself. After all, he was still young.

Luke sighed deeply. His father wasn't going to come for him until Galen was better, Obi Wan had Leia, the Jedi order would see him as another Jedi M.I.A. It made him feel all fuzzy inside knowing that they would have a funeral for him and a memorial, and possibly a monument. At least he'd be remembered for something.

Luke sighed again and sat down on the cold ground. It sent shivers up his spine as he felt the cold metal. Luke looked at his hand, his cold, metal hand. He felt with it, but he could tell that it was an artificial feeling. It didn't feel alive. Luke sighed.

He looked up at the entrance of his prison, sensing someone approaching. Moments later the door opened. Luke couldn't see who was at the door, it was too dark. His senses told him it was either a Sith or someone equally imbedded in the Dark Side.

The figure tossed something at Luke. Luke inspected it to be something cloth. "Put those on." The figure said with its raspy voice, like he had been choked one too many times. Luke realized them to be pants. He was greatful that Seren was at least treating him a little bit better. He did as he was told and put on the dark brown pants that were a few sizes too big.

"Here." The figure said, throwing something else at him. Luke caught it. It was Galen's lightsaber. It didn't feel right in his hands.

He looked up, confused as to why he was given it.

The person stepped into view. It was the boy that attacked them, Seren's apprentice. Luke activated his blade. And stood in an offensive Ataru form.

"Put the blade down, Skywalker, I'm busting you out of this prison." The boy said.

Luke scoffed. "Why should I believe you? Your a Sith."

"Not yet, and I don't want to be either. Two Jedi are aboard this vessel, but they will never find you, and they will die in the process of looking. Darth Nihilus is on this ship, and Darth Seren. We're coming out of hyperspace over the planet Yavin 4, where another Sith Lord is waiting. We have to move, and fast." The boy said.

Luke looked bedazzled. "Why are you helping me?" Luke asked.

Brakiss smiled. "Lets just say I owe your sister a favor." He said. "And I'm coming with you."

Luke looked at him and shook his head. "Why would you want to come with me?" he asked.

"I want to redeem myself, are you going to sit here and third degree question me or are we going to get off of this pile of junk?" Brakiss asked, annoyed.

"Just one more question." Luke said. "Who are you?"

Brakiss sighed again irritatedly. "Brakiss, now lets go before Seren finds out what I've done." With that, Brakiss exited the prison cell and ran toward the end of the hallway, Luke not far behind. A service turbo lift would take them down to the barracks, and then across the deck, another lift to the Hangar Bay. The barracks would be the problem.

It didn't prove to be at first. Both boys stepped out of the elevator. It was supposed to be a sleep cycle for the ship, but Brakiss knew that most Sith never slept. Brakiss closed his eyes and felt around him. There were a total of five Sith on this deck, three Sith Marauders, one Sith Acolyte, and one Sith Apprentice, not counting the militia also. There was no escaping being discovered by the Sith, they would have to at least face one of them.

Brakiss activated his crimson lightsaber. Luke followed suite by activating Galen's blade. They took off running down the hall with speed only someone more powerful than them could match. The alarms sounded. _Too soon, _Brakiss thought. From all around them, Sith soldiers, dressed in clothes they would sleep in, came pouring out of the barracks aiming their DLT-20A blaster rifles. A few of the soldiers were dressed in armor, a pitch black armor, weaved with cortosis, no doubt, that had a thin, lightweight helmet that was somewhat vaguely similar to Darth Revan's mask. They all fired on Luke, no one thinking twice at firing at Brakiss, he was, after all, Lord Seren's apprentice. Brakiss used that to his advantage. The first soldier that got in front of them was the first soldier to feel the blade of Brakiss slice through his shin, and then pierce through his back. Brakiss then jumped on the soldier behind the fallen one and brought him down as Brakiss' blade pierced his heart. He pulled his saber out of the soldier and successfully blocked a volley of oncoming blaster bolts.

Luke noticed that his rescuer was being slowed down by a soldier wielding a portable, Gatling version of a blaster cannon. Luke sheathed his blade and cleared his mind. The Force flowed through him and told him what needed to be done. Luke used the Force to create a concentrated telekinetic blast that sent the soldier, and everyone in the hallway into the door at the end of the hallway. Luke smiled and looked over at Brakiss. He was smiling too, almost laughing.

The two ran to the end of the hallway. In front of them, and the pile of bodies, was a door. To either side of them was another hallway. Luke didn't know where to go, but luckily Brakiss did. He spun to the right and ran off. Luke followed closely.

They turned another corner. Brakiss stopped immediately. As did Luke.

In front of them was a hooded figure, a red lightsaber active, as if he'd been waiting for them.

Brakiss grew angry. "Dolph, move out of my way." He said.

Luke looked at the man Brakiss called Dolph. He was older than them, but still young. Late teens at the oldest.

"Shut it Brakiss. I've been waiting for this moment for a long time." Dolph said. He gave no warning in his attack, he just sprung at Brakiss. Brakiss' lightsaber was quick to defend.

Luke jumped in from behind Dolph, but was kicked to the side quite easily. The distraction gave Brakiss enough time to kick Dolph in the face. He then looked at Luke. "Stay out of this one, you'll only get hurt." Brakiss warned.

Luke looked worried. "Can you take him?" the younger boy asked.

Brakiss looked at his opponent, charging him with a loud scream. His anger would be his undoing. Brakiss nodded and charged Dolph.

The battle was fierce, and Luke wanted to join in badly, but he listened to Brakiss.

Dolph broke off a lock of blades quickly, and swung his crimson saber at Brakiss. Brakiss ducked and came up hard with an upward arc of his blade. Dolph performed a backflip to avoid it.

"Dolph, we don't have to do this." Brakiss said to his rival. "You can be set free, free of the Dark Side."

Dolph laughed evilly. "You are a traitor, Brakiss, so unworthy of being Lord Seren's apprentice."

Brakiss looked sad. "I was for a reason Dolph. I don't want to kill you, but I will if you make me."

Dolph's face twisted with anger. He charged Brakiss again, his lightsaber aimed high. Brakiss stood still, well aware what was about to happen. In one fluid motion, he blocked the attack with one hand, and reached in his cloak and pulled a second saber out. Dolph hit the floor in two pieces.

Brakiss looked down remorsefully. "I didn't want to kill him." He said, knowing Luke was a few meters behind him. "He's hated me since I first went to the Academy, always hated me. I should be happy he's dead, but i'm not." He admitted.

Luke looked at the ground, unsure of how to respond. "You protected yourself. There was no stopping it."

Both boys were broken out of their talk by clapping, a slow, steady, loud clapping. They both looked up. A man was standing there in deep maroon Sith Robes with an outer that was brown, and striped, the detailing a bright red. His face was tattooed, thick red stripes on his face that grew larger and larger as the pinstripes went around his head. Namaan Cha, also known as Darth Cerberus, Brakiss knew him all too well. He was a Lord of the Council, and the Lord of Assault. He was known for wielding two lightsabers, both in a backhand grip, his own heavily modified version of Ataru. He was the exemplary Saber master in the Dark Order of the Sith. Brakiss had not sensed him on this deck, which scared him. This wasn't good.

Brakiss slowly backed away.

"I''m glad you proved yourself to be better than my apprentice at lightsaber combat." Said Darth Cerberus, a tight, irritated look on his face.

"I warned him." Brakiss responded.

"And that's why I must kill you. Lord Seren's concerns were correct. You are sympathetic to the Jedi." Cerberus explained.

Brakiss didn't respond for several moments. "They have more to offer than anybody here does." Brakiss explained finally.

"Then prepare to die." The Sith Lord said.

Brakiss took a defensive stance.

"Not so fast."

The voice came from behind the Sith Lord. There were two Jedi standing at the end of the hallway, lightsabers active. Cerberus turned around. He smiled wickedly. "My, my, this is a surprise."

Luke recognized Master Windu and Obi Wan, but said nothing in fear that the Sith would use him to lower the two Jedi's defenses. He was happy that he was wrong about the Jedi rescuing him, but disappointed to see that his father was not the one.

"Namman Cha." Mace said.

The Sith chuckled. "Master Windu. Pleasant surprise." He said, his demeanor of anger returning.

"Killing children, I thought that was below you." Windu said.

"Master Windu, you should know that I will kill whoever or whatever gets in the way of the Sith." Cerberus said heatedly.

"And since when are you a Sith? Everyone denied you training." Windu asked.

"It doesn't concern you Jedi. You should be worried about my lightsabers, not my history." Cha said dangerously.

Mace brought his blade to an offensive Vapaad form, Obi Wan his typical Soresu. The Sith Lord became a blur. Two lightsabers appeared as if from nowhere, and Namman attacked Obi Wan first, believing him to be the weaker of the two.

Obi Wan knew why the Sith attacked him first, and was hurt that somebody would think such a thing. The Sith quickly realized that Obi Wan wasn't one to be trifled with after just two blows. Windu attacked Cerberus from behind, but the Sith could easily read the Jedi. He diligently fought off the two attacking Jedi, but he had no room to make an attack himself. He realized that this battle would be quick if he didn't think of something. He would be sushi in no time at all. He wasn't one to retreat, but he was smart enough to know that two fully fledged Jedi Masters could dispatch him.

He had a plan.

Obi Wan swung high, and Mace swung low. The Sith sensed it and was soon horizontal in the air, dodging the two attacks. He landed and used the Force to back away from all of the Jedi, including Brakiss and Luke. He smirked.

"I know when I'm outnumbered." he said. He used his lightsaber guided by the force to slash the floor from wall to wall. He deactivated his two blades and closed his eyes. The low sound of metal bending filled the hallway, and as quickly as the sound came to their ears, the floor, starting where the Sith cut, flew up into the ceiling, creating an imperfect arc like the backside of a skateboarders half-pipe, exposing the inner workings underneath the ripped up floor. The thick durasteel would be hard to cut through.

Mace looked to Luke and Brakiss, more specifically, Brakiss. "Who are you." Mace asked.

Brakiss looked to the floor. "I'm Brakiss."

Luke moved in to hug Obi Wan, very happy to see him.

"A Sith." Mace said to Brakiss.

Brakiss shook his head. "No" He said.

"Then what? A renegade? I sense the Dark Side in you." Windu said.

"i...I want to change. The Sith took everything I know from me." Brakiss said.

Mace narrowed his eyes. "We will see." He replied.

Brakiss winced. He knew the Jedi sensed the Dark Side, but he also knew that he sensed his sincerity.

"We must go now. I sense more Sith on their way." Obi Wan said.

Mace nodded. "You will come with us, and we will see about your future." Mace said in a most unfriendly voice.

"Master, he is sincere. He freed me and gave me a lightsaber." Luke said.

Mace nodded, almost ignoring the padawan. "Lets go." he said sternly.

Luke looked at Brakiss with an embarrassed and sorrowful look on his face. But he trudged on despite it. Brakiss followed.

Brakiss, a Sith apprentice that lost everything in following the Sith. Everything, now had a chance to make a difference in the Galaxy by openly opposing the Sith and being one who broke away. He hoped to become a Jedi, hoped... if only Master Windu would believe him. He hoped, sincerely hoped that the Jedi would accept him. He hadn't thought of what to do or say once he was actually with the Jedi, only that he wanted to be one. A protector of peace, not an instigator of evil and wars. He definitely felt partial to Jedi. He was a Sith no more.

* * *

**Shocker? **

**Darth Nihilus... (yay :D) yeah sounds unbelievable, but i actually found proof that his mask was still inhabited by his spirit, but, like i explained, it was primitive, even more primitive than in the games. **

**questions? comment or message me, i'd be happy to answer. And yes, Galen will be okay, and now Luke has the seed of doubt planted, and Brakiss wants to be a Jedi. complicated. verrrry hard to write this chapter, i assure you.**

**Yes, i do realize that Brakiss is waaaay younger than Luke in Star Wars canon, but i sped up his birth for my own uses (Muahahaha) this is an AU story after all xD **

**Comment, review, all that jazz :D i'd LOVE to hear it.**


End file.
